XY Vanguard
by DivideMyth
Summary: Ash is on a new adventure in the Kalos Region, he meets Clemont and Bonnie. Then Ash has his first battle in Kalos with Clemont, Team Rocket strikes again, but a mysterious blue haired boy protects Pikachu before Team Rocket can capture Pikachu. Who is that mysterious person? Disclaimer: I don't own CardFight! Vanguard and Pokemon.
1. The Beginning of The Journey

**This is chapter 1 of 10 for this Fanfiction. This is a pre-written fanfiction and I will be uploading another chapter every week. I would love to upload every chapter at once, but it gives me the motivation of completing another story if I upload one by one per week. Also I would extremely appreciate it if I get constructive feedback for maybe future stories, the reason why everything is prewritten is because I don't like reading incomplete stories and I don't think you want to either.**

 **There is a warning though, the character's personalities may be inconsistent and the writing style. Also if you love Ash having the spotlight, he isn't going to get it this fanfiction. Sorry, my favourite character is in this story. I'm still a rookie writer and there will be a lot of grammatical errors and punctuation issues.**

 **Oh course credits to AiAsura0099 for the amazing stories, basically inspired me to write this. Go read "Cardfight XY" and "Vanguard Pokemon" because if you like this story you will probably like those. Same idea, but AiAsura0099 writes it way better. So read those two if you like this one because it will probably take me a year to get out another story.**

 **Without further a dodo here is XY Vanguard Chapter 1!**

* * *

Ash just arrived in Lumiose City, Alexis was his companion and she told Ash that there was a gym in Lumiose City. He ran to the gym.

"Hello, my name is Ash. I came all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region to become a pokemon master." Ash said. The computer answered him.

"How many badges do you have?" The computer asked.

"Well, I don't have any I just arrived to Kanto, so I don't have one yet." Ash answered.

"None? Not even 1?" The computer asked in surprise. "You must have at least 4 badges to challenge the Lumiose City gym." Electricity was charging up.

"Hey! Wait!" Ash shouted. He got electrocuted and fell into a hole.

* * *

 **~Outside~**

Clemont and Bonnie were outside and saw Ash and Pikachu fall out.

"I'll catch the boy." Clemont said.

"I'll get Pikachu!" Bonnie said.

Clemont activated his backpack and a cushion formed. It broke Ash and Pikachu's fall.

"Are you two okay?" Clemont asked. Bonnie was hugging Pikachu tight and Pikachu sent out a Thunderbolt.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry for my Pikachu." Ash apologized.

"Pikachu~" Pikachu apologized.

"There is no need to apologize. I'm Clemont and this is my sister Bonnie." Clemont said. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"My name is Ash and this is my partner, Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pikachu~"

"Clemont are you a trainer because if you are, let's have a battle!" Ash suggested.

"Alright." Clemont replied.

* * *

 **~At a Park~**

Clemont and Ash were ready for battle. Ash chose Pikachu and Clemont chose Bunnelby. Their battle started.

Their battle interrupted when a beam of light shot at Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. That was when a bluenette ran in front of Pikachu. A pokemon was by his side.

"Azelf! Protect!" The boy shouted. Azelf protected in a nick of time. "Hey! You two! That was unacceptable who are you?" Team Rocket introduction.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted. "Why are you always after Pikachu?"

"We will never stop chasing after Pikachu!" James answered.

"Yea, now give Pikachu quietly." Meowth agreed.

"That Meowth can talk? Interesting." The blue haired boy thought. "Pikachu isn't an item! You can't just take it and leave."

"Pikachu use Electro Ball!" Ash ordered.

"Wait!" The bluenette boy shouted.

"Wobbuffet, Mirror Coat!" Jessie ordered. The bluenette jumped up in the air and covered Pikachu. He tried to not show that he was in pain.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?" The bluenette asked. Pikachu saw a light in his eyes and he felt the calm aura around him. He pulled out a pokemon ball.

"Come out, Glaceon!" The boy said. "Use Charm!" Glaceon used charm and Wobbuffet was charmed. "Now, Pikachu! Use your attack!" Pikachu used Electro Ball and they were sent flying.

"Alright, Pikachu!" Ach shouted. Pikachu had a worried face.

"Pikachu~!" Pikachu said. The bluenette was sparking. Glaceon and Azelf went to the bluenette. Azelf used Psychic.

"Azelf~"

"Pikachu~"

"I think PIkachu is asking where is the closest Pokemon Center." Ash translated. Bonnie pointed out the way.

"Over here, we can go visit the Professor's laboratory." Bonnie said. They ran to the Laboratory. On the way to the laboratory Team Rocket saw them and followed.

* * *

 **~At the Laboratory~**

Azelf was exhausted, she let the bluenette down carefully. Professor Sycamore came into the room.

"Oh my, what happened to that boy?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"A group of bad guys named Team Rocket tried to capture my Pikachu and this boy save him." Ash answered. Azelf used her Psychic to carry the bluenette to a couch, he was sweating a lot and breathing hard.

"Glaceon~!" Glaceon shouted. Glaceon used Ice Beam. Charizard came out of a pokemon ball and used Flamethrower weak enough to melt the ice, but the water was cold. Azelf used Psychic to put a cloth of his head.

"It is such a spectacular sight when pokemon know, when they can help their trainers feel better." Professor Sycamore said. He petted Glaceon and Charizard, Azelf cuddled around the bluenette. "I've never seen an Azelf before." He petted Azelf.

"Hey Azelf. Do you remember me?" Ash asked. Azelf nodded and approached Ash.

"Azelf~" The bluenette started to wake up. Glaceon jumped onto the bluenette, he sat up and smiled while petting it.

"Thank you Glaceon, Charizard and Azelf." The bluenette said. He looked at Ash and Pikachu. "Is your Pikachu alright?"

"Pikachu~"

"That is a relief. Hello, my name is Aichi Sendou. This is Glaceon, Charizard and Azelf." Aichi introduced. Azelf flew around Aichi. "Azelf, take it easy. You must be exhausted." Azelf sat on Aichi's lap.

"My name is Ash and this is my partner, Pikachu." Ash introduced.

"My name is Bonnie and this is my brother, Clemont." Bonnie introduced.

"Thank you for saving my Pikachu" Ash said.

"There's no need to thank me. You're Pikachu was in trouble." Aichi said. He tried to stand up, but fell back. Azelf, Glaceon and Charizard watched in concern. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy that is all."

"You will be fine, just get some rest." Professor Sycamore said.

"Okay." Aichi replied. A Garchomp walked to Aichi. "Hello, Garchomp." Aichi patted Garchomp.

"If you don't mind would you allow me to take a look at your Azelf?" Professor Sycamore asked. "I want to get some data on her. I would also love to get some data on Charizard and Glaceon."

"Alright. If she doesn't mind." Aichi answered. Azelf flew to Professor Sycamore, Azelf turned back. "Don't worry Azelf. Garchomp will keep my company. Wait for a second, Charizard." He brought out a necklace with a stone on it. He put on a bracelet with a similar stone. "I think you have a lot of information on a normal Charizard, so how about something new?" He activated it and Charizard turned blue and black. "This is Charizard X"

"Thank you. I'll be back soon." Professor Sycamore said.

"I'm going to take a look at the other pokemon." Ash said.

"Us too." Bonnie and Clemont said.

"Alright, I'll stay with Garchomp." Aichi said. A women watched Aichi and Garchomp. "Garchomp, you seem really sweet. I can sense you have really strong bonds." Aichi was smiling. 3 people with lab coats walked in the room.

"Hello, we are here to get some information from that Garchomp." The pink haired said approaching Garchomp. Aichi stood in between them. "What is your problem?"

"I know who you are. You guys are the people from earlier. I can sense your despicable aura, the ambition to capture pokemon." Aichi said.

"He figured it out. Jesse what do we do now?" James asked.

"I know." Meowth threw a box at Garchomp. Aichi intercepted it, but he was caught in it instead. Blue electrical beams came out of it and tightened around his neck.

"Meowth! We want Garchomp not the boy!" Jesse shouted. Aichi was screaming in pain, everyone else heard him.

"Meowth we only have one" James pointed out.

"Don't worry, I have this all figured out." Meowth said. Charizard flew out and went to Aichi. He was still struggling to keep control.

"What is happening? He should've been in our control by now." James asked.

"As I thought this twerp is special. He can resist it." Meowth said. Glaceon and Azelf also went by his side. Pikachu was also there. Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Professor Sycamore ran in. "Instead of having only 1 pokemon, we can get all of his. I felt a connection between him and his pokemon and I took that as a chance to take all his pokemon just by controlling him."

"So you're saying that, Aichi did something to have a great connection with all these pokemon including Pikachu?" Ash asked

"Now we have Mega Charizard, Glaceon, Azelf and Pikachu." Meowth said. The machine started to overload. Aichi opened his eyes and a light was there.

"You think you can control me with this?" Aichi asked. "It won't work." His aura blazed and it calmed Charizard X, Glaceon, Azelf and Pikachu down. Meowth, Jessie and James panicked. "You aren't getting away. Azelf use Psychic, Charizard Flamethrower and Glaceon Hyper Beam!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"This isn't the end!" Team Rocket shouted. Then they were gone.

"Aichi, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Yea, I'm alright." Aichi answered. Ash saw the blue light in his eye. When it disappeared, he lost balance. "Garchomp, are you okay?" Aichi asked

"Garchomp~"

"That is good." Aichi said with a smile. A group entered.

"Aichi!" One of them shouted. Aichi looked over.

"Kai, Leon!" Aichi said.

"I thought I felt your wind around here." Leon said.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked. Azelf was flying around Aichi, Glaceon was on his shoulder and Charizard was walking Aichi to the couch.

"Yea. I'm alright. Thank you Charizard, Glaceon and Azelf!" Aichi said with a smile. Sweat was dripping down his head. "What was that box?"

"Team Rocket creates devices in order to capture pokemon. That is just one of the many devices." Ash explained. The device left a mark on Aichi's neck. "I'll go get a bandage for that." He walked back into the room with a bandage and wrapped it around Aichi's neck.

"Thank you Ash." Aichi thanked.

"Ash, since you're new to the Kalos Region, why don't you take a starter pokemon from the Kalos Region along in your journey." Professor Sycamore suggested. Three pokemon came out; Fennekin, Froakie and Chespin. Ash looked at all of them.

"I'll take Froakie." Ash said. He carried Froakie and Professor Sycamore gave him Froakie's pokemon. "Froakie, we will be good friends from now on."

"Ash seems really good with pokemon. Seems like a greater bond than my pokemon and I" Aichi said. He looked at Leon and Kai. "Where is Chris and Ren?"

"We were all separated and we didn't run into them yet. If they were anywhere close, I surely would've felt his wind." Leon answered. "I see you have already evolved your Charmander into a Charizard. Why am I not surprised?"

"Wait, how long have you been a trainer?" Clemont asked. Aichi shrugged.

"About 1 - 2 weeks, I guess." Aichi answered. Everyone was shocked except for Kai and Leon. "Is something wrong?"

"If you know Aichi as much as us, this wouldn't be a surprise." Kai said without emotion. "Sounds like typical Aichi to me." Everyone was still shocked.

"It just isn't possible, no one ever heard of something like that. It just isn't possible." Professor Sycamore replied.

"I won't be surprised, if you want to run tests on my pokemon and I. I know once I tell someone, they instantly ask to run tests." Aichi said.

"I won't put you through that, but I do have a question. Where did you get your key stone and Charizardite X?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"It just came to me one day." Aichi answered.

"Mysterious" Ash replied. He was thinking. "How about you join us in our journey, we can win badges together." Ash, Clemont and Bonnie stared at them waiting for their decision.

"I'm not interested in badges. I don't think Leon's goal is to get all of the badges." Kai answered. "It is Aichi's decision. Leon and I don't care."

"I don't mind, I do want to earn all the badges." Aichi agreed.

"Alright! We have more travel buddies." Ash said.

"I'll give you all a pokedex." Professor Sycamore suggested it. He handed Ash, Aichi, Kai and Leon a pokedex. "Good luck in your journey."

* * *

 **~Unknown Place~**

"Boss, we met a unique trainer. If we control him, we can control all the pokemon he is connected to." Meowth said. Team Rocket's boss smiled.

"We can't allow the group inside Kalos to capture that trainer. Get him before that secret organization does." The boss ordered.

"Sir." Jesse, James and Meowth replied. The screen shut down.

~The Next Day~

Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Aichi, Kai and Leon stayed in Professor Sycamore's Laboratory for the night. Everyone was awake except for Aichi and Ash.

"They are like twins; they both are good with pokemon and they like oversleeping." Clemont pointed out.

"Should we wake them up?" Kai asked.

"I think we should get going. The quicker we locate Ren and Chris the better." Leon suggested.

"Ash! Aichi! Wake up!" Clemont shouted. Ash woke up, but Aichi was still asleep. "Why didn't Aichi wake up?" Clemont asked.

"Don't you remember? Aichi was sick yesterday, and whatever Team Rocket did to him worn him out." Bonnie pointed out. Kai and Leon looked at Aichi.

"Maybe he is in a dream that he can't wake up from. He kept having them lately." Kai said. "Leon, can you check it out?"

"Alright. Give me a few seconds." Leon replied, then he fell over and fainted.

"Is he alright?" Bonnie asked.

"Yea, he is fine. He went inside Aichi's head to see what is happening in there." Kai reassured.

* * *

 **~Aichi's Dream~**

"I'm here again?" Aichi said. He looked around and he was surrounded by stone pokemon statue. "Where am I?"

"This is my collection of statues, they are on the market. You are a new one, but I already have a client for you." J said. Aichi's feel and body was turning into stone, once his neck was turned into stone it stopped. "I'll let you watch, as we get closer to my client."

"Why are you doing this? Aren't pokemon and people suppose to get along?" Aichi asked.

"This world isn't about loving, it is about business and money." J answered. "You wouldn't possibly able to understand that. I had enough of your constant blabber about pokemon love." She raised a slide and the stone went up to Aichi's mouth and stopped under his nose.

"What are these dreams telling me?" Aichi thought. "I can't wake up from them either."

"Aichi!" A voice shouted. It was Leon.

"Leon!" Aichi thought.

"Aichi, wake up now that I'm here. You can wake up!" Leon shouted. Aichi's dream slipped away.

* * *

 **~Professor Sycamore's Laboratory~**

Aichi woke up from his dream. Leon woke up as well.

"Good morning, Aichi!" Bonnie greeted.

"What was this dream about?" Kai asked.

"I'm not even sure if these dreams are visions. There was this women that had a collection of pokemon statues and she turned me to stone too." Aichi answered. "I don't know who the women is."

"I think the women you saw in your dream is a pokemon hunter named J. She uses a device on her arm to turn pokemon to stone and sell them." Ash explained.

"But if J is a pokemon hunter, why would she target Aichi?" Kai asked.

"She'll do anything for money, there must be a client that wanted him." Ash answered. Aichi scratched his head.

"I don't know who would want me. I don't see why someone would want to capture me." Aichi said. "Anyways, we should get going. That was probably just a dream." Kai looked at Aichi with a serious face.

"Last time you got a dream that you couldn't wake up from, it happened exactly in real life." Kai replied. "Keep your guard up, Aichi."

"Okay, I'll be careful. Just stop worrying." Aichi replied with a smile. "Let's get going." Ash, Aichi, Clemont, Bonnie, Kai and Leon left Professor Sycamore's Laboratory and started their journey.

* * *

 **~The Forest~**

"Where is the closest gym?" Ash asked, while walking on the path.

"Wasn't there a gym in Lumiose City? I think the gym leader specializes in electricity." Aichi answered. "Why didn't we go there first?"

"Well, I went to the gym yesterday and the trainer needs at least 4 gym badges to challenge the gym." Ash replied with an awkward smile, thinking back to his experience with the gym.

"That must've been an unique experience. I wonder who's the gym leader that made up that rule." Aichi wondered. Clemont and Bonnie started laughing awkwardly.

"What is wrong with those two?" Kai asked quietly.

"Who knows." Leon answered. They looked at Bonnie and Clemont.

"Anyways, I think the closest gym from here other than Lumiose City is the Santalune City gym. The gym leader's name is Viola. She specializes in Bug types." Clemont said.

"Okay, let's hurry up already!" Ash shouted while running. Something was shaking in the bushes. "What is that? A pokemon?" A Electric mouse came out. Ash pulled out his pokedex.

"Dedenne, the Antenna Pokemon. Dedenne's whiskers are shaped as antennas, so that it can communicate with far-off allies." The pokedex explained.

"Clemont! Catch it for me! It's so cute!" Bonnie demanded. Bonnie picked Dedenne up.

"Wait Bonnie!" Aichi shouted. Dedenne was charging up electricity, Aichi pushed Dedenne out of her hands and shielded her, his back towards Dedenne. Dedenne sent out a thunder shock, the move hit Aichi. "Are you alright, Bonnie?"

"She should be asking you that." Kai replied. Aichi stood up, Bonnie walked over to Aichi.

"Bonnie apologize." Clemont demanded.

"No, it's fine Clemont. I should've warned her about wild Dedenne." Aichi said.

"I'm really sorry, Aichi." Bonnie apologized.

"It's alright. As long as you're fine." Aichi replied. Aichi saw a berry on the floor, he picked it up and held it in front of Dedenne. "Hey, did you want this Dedenne?" Aichi smiled. Dedenne slowly walked to get the berry.

"Dedenne~" Dedenne said happily when it reached for the berry a bird swooped in and took it. Dedenne had a sad face on it's face.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Fletchling, The Tiny Robin Pokemon. Fletchling are said to be very friendly and are well-known for their beautiful songs. They communicate by using chirps and moving their tail-feathers to signal one another. In spite of their typically peaceful disposition, they are relentless in battle and very territorial, attacking perceived threats mercilessly." The Pokedex explained.

"So that's a Fletchling. I'm going to catch it!" Ash announced. Ash took a step forward.

"Not if I catch it first." Aichi said. Aichi also took a step forward. "Glaceon! Come out and use Ice Beam." Glaceon came out and used Ice Beam. The Ice Beam hit Fletchling's wings. "You're mine now!" He pulled out an empty pokemon ball. Azelf flew in front of Aichi out of nowhere.

"Oh, Azelf where have you been?" Aichi asked. Azelf smiled. "Azelf, I'm in the middle of something right now." Azelf kept flying around Aichi. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. The thunder bolt hit and Ash pulled out a pokeball. "Go, pokeball!" Fletchling was successfully caught by Ash. "Yea! I caught a Fletchling!"

"Pikachu!~"

"I wanted that Fletchling." Aichi said sadly. Bonnie realized that Dedenne was gone.

"Where's Dedenne?" Bonnie cried. Aichi walked in front of Bonnie and patted her on the head.

"I'm sorry, I should've caught Dedenne for you. I was too focused on Fletchling." Aichi apologized. Everyone except for Leon and Kai looked at Aichi weirdly. "Is something wrong?"

"You are so nice…" Ash said.

"Typical Aichi." Kai said.

"Yea." Leon agreed. They continued walking towards Santalune City.


	2. Meeting the Enemy

**This is the second chapter out of 10. The released for a chapter is Thursday every week, unless there is an early or late update, if I have something to do on a Thursday. I will try to say as consistent as possible. Anyways, Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **~Close To Santalune City~**

"Azelf, you should hide inside my jacket, so that you we wouldn't attract attention." Aichi suggested. Azelf nodded.

"Wait, why don't you keep Azelf in her pokeball." Clemont asked.

"Yea, I wonder why too." Ash and Bonnie said.

"Well, I didn't catch Azelf. She just came along with me one day." Aichi answered scratching his head.

"How did you meet Azelf?" Clemont asked.

"Should I tell them?" Aichi asked Kai and Leon. They nodded to Aichi. "Kai, Leon and I aren't from your world. We are from a different one, a world with Earth and Cray and CardFight! Vanguard."

"What is CardFight! Vanguard?" Ash asked.

"A card game that helps solve conflicts, we can settle almost anything through Vanguard, including conflicts in Cray. If something happens in Cray, it is tied to Earth. We fought with a darkness called Void for a while. More than once, it always seems to come back. One day, the Void was done with all our meddling, so it forced us to another world. With brings me to Psyqualia users." Aichi paused. Ash, Clemont and Bonnie were trying to process all the information that was thrown into them.

"Psyqualia users are people with the power called, Psyqualia. Psyqualia strengthens our connection with our cards, but in this world; a stronger connection with pokemon. All of us sent to this world have Psyqualia, I met Azelf when we were sent to this would through a portal. We met Palkia and Dialga and also Uxie and Mesprit." Aichi continued.

"Azelf decided to tag along because Aichi had a special connection to her for some reason." Kai added. "I think that is the end of the story, we were separated when Palkia and Dialga gave us permission to enter your world."

"Out of all of us that came to this world, Sendou has the strongest Psyqualia, his wind is far stronger than the rest of us." Leon added on.

"Cool, so are you super heroes in your world?" Bonnie asked.

"My other friends and those three are the superheroes, they helped me every step of the way. I'm no hero." Aichi said remembering when he was everyone's enemy.

"What are you talking about, Sendou? You saved us 4 times." Leon said.

"Oh, now I see. You can't forget what you did." Kai said. Ash, Clemont and Bonnie looked at each other in confusion.

"What did Aichi do?" Ash asked.

"That is a long story. Let's just go to the gym." Aichi said.

"Alright." Ash said. _"Maybe if he has a pokemon battle, that will cheer him up."_

* * *

 **~At The Gym~**

Aichi and Ash walked in front of the rest of the group. Since they were in the gym, Azelf was on Aichi's shoulder.

"Hello? My friend and I are here to challenge the Santalune Gym!" Ash shouted. A familiar figure greeted them.

"Hey Ash. How have you been?" The person was Alexis.

"Hey Alexis. We have been fine, we are here to challenge your sister." Ash said. Alexis looked behind Ash and saw Aichi and Azelf.

"Is that Azelf the legendary pokemon?" Alexis asked. Azelf flew and hid behind Aichi. Alexis looked at Aichi. "That is a rare pokemon, do you mind if I get a picture?"

"I don't know, if people know that I have an Azelf they would try to poach her." Aichi answered. "Hello, my name is Aichi Sendou. Those two are Kai and Leon." Aichi carried Azelf. "And this is Azelf." Alexis looked as Azelf with happiness in her smile.

"I promise, I won't post it on any T.V shows. Or give the picture to anyone." Alexis promised. She brought out her camera.

"Ok, fine." Aichi said. "But just once." Alexis took a picture of Aichi and Azelf.

"Thank you!" Alexis thanked. "My sister is waiting for you two. Let's go." Alexis started walking and the others followed.

"Can we keep this secret between us?" Aichi asked.

"Alright, it's a deal." Alexis promised. They reached the fighting stage.

"Hello, I'm the Santalune Gym Leader, Viola." Viola introduced. Ash and Aichi walked up to Viola. The others went to the side to watch the battle. "I'm guessing that I have 2 challengers. Who's up first?"

"I'm going first." Ash and Aichi said at once.

"I guess Viola should choose, since she is the gym leader." Aichi said.

"Okay, I'll battle the bluenette first." Viola chose.

"My name is Aichi Sendou and he is Ash." Aichi introduced.

"Okay, Ash you wait on the side while we battle. This will be quick." Viola said.

"Yea I agree that this will be a quick fight, but I'm going to be the winner in the end." Aichi replied confidently.

"Alright, here is my pokemon." Viola announced sending out a pokemon. "Surskit!" Ash pulled out his pokedex.

"Surskit, The Pond Skater Pokemon. Surskit has a yellow cap with a single antenna that can secrete a thick, sugary syrup or a sweet scent. The syrup is exuded when danger is sensed, while the scent is used to attract prey. Its eyes are dark and circular, and have small semicircular pink markings under them. It is known to inhabit ponds, rivers and similar wetlands, where it feeds on microscopic, aquatic organisms." The pokedex explained

Aichi threw out a pokeball. "Come on out! Glaceon!"

"The battle will be between the challenger, Aichi and the gym leader, Viola! Battle begin!" Alexis shouted.

"Glaceon, use Ice Beam." Aichi ordered. Surskit was frozen. "Glaceon! Iron Tail!" The Iron Tail hit and Surskit fainted.

"That is some, fast reaction. I'll be aware of that next time." Viola said. She returned Surskit. "It's okay, Surskit. His pokemon has a crazy reaction speed. It can't be helped, that is all you could've done."

"No way, that speed and reaction speed." Alexis said in surprise.

"Vivillon, you're up!" Viola called. Ash pulled out his pokedex.

"Vivillon, The Scale Pokemon. Vivillon has two black, circular hands and no visible arms. It has a round, grayish head with large, black, pixelated eyes and a pair of skinny antenna. It can spread its scales to calm an opponent's fighting spirit. Its wings' pattern is affected by the climate in which it lives." The pokedex explained.

"Glaceon, come back and get some rest." Aichi said while holding out Glaceon's pokeball. Glaceon went inside the pokeball.

"Who's up next?" Viola asked.

"Come on out, Charizard." Aichi announced. Charizard no longer had the mega stone attached to it. "Charizard, Fire Spin!" Fire spin swirled around Vivillon.

"Impressive tactics, but not good enough. Vivillon, use gust!" Viola ordered. The gust didn't do anything to the Fire Spin. "What? How is that possible?" Then she realized that Charizard was using Flamethrower to power it up.

"Alright, Charizard use Dragon Claw." Aichi ordered. The Dragon Claw landed and Vivillon fainted. Charizard walked to Aichi and they hugged and high fived. He brought out Glaceon. "You did great, Charizard and Glaceon" he said with a smile. They walked to the center of the fighting stage.

"Here is your proof of beating the Santalune Gym, the Bug Badge." Viola said. Aichi picked up the badge.

"Thank you very much, Viola." Aichi thanked with a smile.

"You don't need to thank me, you earned it. You seem to have a really close bond with your pokemon. They react half a second after you give the order or before." Viola pointed out. "I guess I have a long way to go to beat someone like you, Aichi."

"It isn't that hard to forge a strong bond with your pokemon. I have a bond forged in battle, but others make their strong bonds differently." Aichi said while patting Charizard and Glaceon. "You know, just because I beat you once doesn't mean I'll beat you again. So I'm looking forward to the next time we battle."

"A bond forged in battle, huh?" Viola said. "I think you and your pokemon have a special bond that no other trainer can have." Aichi scratched his head.

"I wouldn't go that far, I'm still a new and inexperienced trainer. I actually only been a trainer for 2 weeks. I still need to learn the basics." Aichi explained. Viola and Alexis were both shocked.

"It took you 2 weeks to create such a strong bond with your pokemon?" Viola asked.

"I guess, would you mind if I see your pokemon?" Aichi asked. "I want to see if they are alright."

"Sure, Vivillon, Surskit come on out." Viola called. Surskit and Vivillon came out of their pokeballs. They looked fine to everyone except for Aichi and Viola.

"Surskit, Vivillon. Are you alright? You look exhausted. "Audino, come out and use Healing Wish." Audino came out and used Healing Wish on all the pokemon. "Thank you Audino." Aichi thanked with a smile. Everyone was fully healed and ready for battle.

"Audino~"

"You didn't have to do that, we could've went to the Pokemon Center to heal our pokemon." Viola said.

"I know Ash would want to battle you as soon as possible. This is the quickest way to get your pokemon to full health." Aichi pointed out, Aichi turned to Ash. "Now, it's your turn Ash."

"Yea! Thank you Aichi!" Ash thanked. Aichi turned to his pokemon.

"Would you like to watch the battle?" Aichi asked.

"Charizard~"

"Glaceon~"

"Audino~"

"Alright, let's watch on the sidelines." Aichi said. He switched spots with Ash.

"Let's start out battle already." Ash wined.

"Alright." Viola agreed.

"Get ready for your second loss of the day." Ash said confidently.

"The battle will be between the challenger, Ash and the gym leader, Viola! Battle begin!" Alexis announced.

* * *

 **~Middle of the Fight~**

A girl walked in the entrance, looking for someone. She saw Ash and smiled.

"Hey, you over there!" Alexis shouted. The girl jumped in surprise.

"Yes?" The girl asked.

"Would you like to watch the fight? The view from here is much better than the view over there." Aichi suggested. The girl made her way to the side of the field. "Hello, my name is Aichi Sendou. This is Charizard, Glaceon and Audino."

"Hello, my name is Serena. I'm a new trainer, this is Fennekin." Serena introduced. Fennekin recognized Aichi and jumped to him with happiness. Serena was shocked.

"Hahaha! Alright, Fennekin. There is no need to thank me for helping Garchomp." Aichi laughed. He held out Fennekin and handed it back to Serena. "Sorry, Serena. I guess Fennekin just recognized me. Are you here to watch Ash battle?"

"How did you know?" Serena asked blushing.

"It was just a hunch, I guess. When you walked in you smiled once you laid eyes on Ash." Aichi pointed out. Serena was shocked, she was looking at Aichi watching the battle.

"There is something different about him. He is really observant, a normal person wouldn't realize that fact." Serena thought. Aichi turned around.

"Is something wrong?" Aichi asked.

"No, Ash and I are childhood friends, so when I heard he was in Kalos. I thought I would try to find him." Serena explained.

"It must be hard. Having friends from different regions, my friends are so far, that I can't even contact them anymore." Aichi said a little sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing that up. But I feel that if you try to get a lead on them, then you will be able to contact them." Serena replied.

"It's alright! Everyone says I get really emotional when it comes to my friends. I feel like we are so close that they are my family." Aichi said.

"Oh, Aichi I have something for you do you have a minute?" Alexis asked.

"Alright." Aichi answered. "I'll talk to you later, Serena." Aichi walked to Alexis.

"Here, I bought a backpack for you, this is for Azelf because you can't bring her out in the public. This is my thank you for agreeing to take a picture of you and Azelf." Alexis said. Aichi took the backpack.

"Thank you, Alexis." Aichi thanked.

"No, I should be thanking you." Alexis thanked.

* * *

 **~After the Fight~**

"Ash… Lost?" Clemont, Bonnie and Serena asked. Ash ran to Fletchling and carried her to a Pokemon Center, everyone else followed.

At the Pokemon Center, Ash gave all his pokemon to Nurse Joy and went outside to the battlefield. Ash looked depressed, but Serena came to cheer him up with a bottle of water. She handed Ash the water.

"Thank you." Ash thanked with a sad tone.

"Remember when we went to Professor Oak's Camp? You helped me out when I sprained my ankle in the forest. You told me not to quit, just keep on trying." Serena said. "The same thing goes for pokemon battles. never quit."

"She's right. You will never become strong if you quit on your first try. You are weaker than I thought you were." Kai said. He and Aichi were in front of Ash and Serena.

"Kai, you didn't have to put it like that." Aichi replied. "Ash, if you train you'll beat Viola next time for sure."

"Aichi, do you mind helping me train?" Ash asked. Aichi scratched his head.

"I would, but I need to find something to hold my pokeballs. It can fall off of my pocket easily. I want one of those belts that hold pokeballs." Aichi apologized. "But I think Alexis would love to help you train."

"It's alright." Ash said.

"We better go before it gets dark." Aichi said. "We'll be back later at the Pokemon Center." Aichi ran out of the Pokemon Center's battlefield and waved. Kai stayed with Ash.

"Kai, shouldn't you go with him?" Ash asked.

"Aichi didn't want any of us to come. He just wants to spend time with his pokemon." Kai answered. Charizard and Glaceon were let out of their pokeballs, Glaceon jumped on Aichi's shoulder.

"Glaceon, where do you think I should search first?" Aichi asked. Glaceon had a big smile on her face.

"Glaceon~"

"Over there?" Aichi asked. He ran, but 2 people and a Meowth blocked his way, making him stop. Aichi knew they were wearing a disguise.

"Hello, we are professional stylists and we would love it if you and your pokemon try our wonderful clothes." Jessie said.

"Cut the act, I know you are Team Rocket." Aichi said. Team Rocket was shocked.

 _"How did he see through our disguises?"_ Meowth thought.

"If you excuse me, I need to go." Aichi said. He ran past them. _"It is a good thing I sensed their auras. If I hadn't they would've got me."_ Meowth ran up to Aichi with his claws ready to scratch his back.

"I can sense Meowth's aura. Glaceon, Ice Beam all of them, then Charizard Flamethrower." Charizard and Glaceon heard him and followed their orders. Team Rocket blasted off. Aichi saw a pokemon shop. and bought a belt with a pokedex, and a pokeball holder.

"Glaceon, Charizard. How about we do something else?" Aichi asked.

"Charizard~"

"Glaceon~"

"I heard there was a shop that sold really great pokemon food. I'll buy some for you and the others." Aichi suggested. Glaceon and Charizard agreed.

* * *

 **~Ash's Training~**

"One more time. Give me another gust." Ash said. Pikachu and Fletchling were practicing against gust. "Pikachu and Fletchling, hold your ground." The wind was too strong for Fletchling and Pikachu. They were sent flying. Ash caught Pikachu, but his back hit the tree. In a nick of time Aichi caught Fletchling, before she hit a tree. Aichi was kneeling because he landed on his feet. Fletchling was scared, it was shacking.

"Are you alright, Fletchling?" Aichi asked, petting Fletchling and using his Psyqualia to calm it down.

"Fletchling~"

"Glad to hear it." Aichi said with a smile. "You better get back on the field." Fletchling nodded and flew back to the battlefield. He looked inside his bag to see if all the pokemon food and Azelf were alright. "Azelf, are you alright?"

"Azelf~"

"Good." Aichi replied in relief. "Ash, your training seems to be going well. But maybe if you use their body parts to stay on the ground, then none of them will be blown away."

Ash thought about what Aichi said.

"I'm going to take a little break. We are exhausted." Alexis said heading towards the Pokemon Center.

"Okay, thank you Alexis." Ash thanked.

"I got it! Pikachu use your tail to stay on the ground." Ash said. "I still need to think of what Fletchling can do. But thank you, Aichi."

"No problem, I'm just helping out a friend." Aichi replied. "Oh, I brought something for the pokemon to enjoy." Aichi pulled out some of the popular pokemon food.

"Wow, thank you Aichi." Ash thanked. Aichi felt a sensation.

"Hey, where did Kai and Leon go?" Aichi asked. Ash looked confused.

"They went to look for you." Ash answered. "Didn't you meet up? They aren't back yet, so where are they?" Aichi activated his Psyqualia.

 _"Come on, Kai and Leon. Answer."_ Aichi didn't get a signal back, he knew that something was wrong. "Where are you two?"

"Any good?" Ash asked. Aichi shook his head.

"Is it related to the dream I had?" Aichi asked himself. He shook his head again trying to discard the memory of the dream. _"Maybe I'm overthinking the situation, but if it is related then Kai and Leon must be in really big trouble."_

"I think I should go look for them and I need to go alone. I can't endanger anymore of my friends, I won't let anybody else go missing." Aichi said. He started running out of the Pokemon Center area, but a machine stopped him. A machine that said a R on it.

"Not again. Leave me alone!" Aichi took a close look at the machine. There were fire, ice, electric and physical move proof.

"Team Rocket! Stop going after Aichi!" Ash shouted. Pikachu jump off of Ash's shoulder ready to attack, Aichi cut Pikachu's attack off by holding out his arm. "Aichi, is something wrong?"

"It is fire, ice, electric and physical proof. We won't be able to dent it." Aichi answered. "Ash, use Froakie's water moves that will work." Ash brought out Froakie and Froakie used Watergun, the machine exploded and they went flying.

"They was amazing, how did you know that?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, I just do." Aichi answered. _"If you weren't with Team Rocket. Where are you two?"_

* * *

 **~Unknown Place: Lab~**

A man with orange hair looks at 4 stone statues, the statues looked like 4 people; Kai, Leon, Ren and Chris. 4 grunts were kneeling at the man probably the boss.

"Sir, we have 4 of the mysterious people that came from Palkia's space hole. All there's left is 1 more." A grunt said.

"The last one my be tricky, I heard of a strong trainer in Santalune City and you found these 2 in Santalune City." The man pointed at Kai and Leon. "He may be the strongest one out of all 5 of them. Tell J to be cautious with the next one."

"Yes, sir!" The grunts replied together.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

Aichi was still asleep, Ash was pumped about his rematch with Viola. Clemont and Bonnie were trying to calm him down. When Ash calmed down a little bit, they all looked at Aichi.

"Is something wrong with Aichi?" Bonnie asked.

"I think he is just tired. He was out searching for Kai and Leon all night. He was exhausted once he came back, he had a hard day yesterday." Clemont answered. "I saw him walk inside the front door around midnight when I needed to go to the washroom."

Ash started getting excited again. "Come on, let's try to cheer him up by waking him up with a surprise." Ash suggested. Clemont and Bonnie nodded and tippy toeing to Aichi. He had no reactions. Ash used his fingers to count down from 3 and all three of them jumped onto Aichi. He was startled.

"You know you could've just told me to wake up." Aichi said still startled. "Oh, Ash today is your rematch with Viola right? Sorry, if you're late because of me."

"If you are sorry, hurry up and get ready already!" Ash replied. Aichi nodded and got dressed. Aichi looked around.

"Where is Serena?" Aichi asked. He looked at his belt. "Also, Charizard, Azelf, Glaceon and Audino"

"Oh, she knew that you came back a little late, so she is giving them food. At first they didn't listen to Serena, but she got through to them." Ash answered. Aichi smiled and made his way out their room. Outside, all of Aichi's pokemon ran to him laughing and smiling.

"Serena, you did a great job with them." Aichi complemented while petting all his pokemon.

"You know, Aichi. They were all worried about you." Serena said. "Everyone was."

"I'm all better now. I just needed some time." Aichi replied. "Anyways, let's get to Viola's gym." Everyone walked to Viola's gym. While they were walking they were talking about Aichi's strange connection with pokemon.

"You have such a cool ability, it sometimes looks like you know what they're saying." Clemont said.

"I do know what they say sometimes." Aichi replied.

"It sounds like my friend N. I met him during my journey in the Unova Region." Ash pointed out. Aichi smiled.

"I would love to meet him." Aichi said.

"Maybe one day you will." Ash replied. They made it to the gym, and Ash was all ready for his rematch.

* * *

 **~After the Battle~**

"Alright! Pikachu, Fletchling we did it!" Ash cheered.

" Congratulations, Ash. This is the bug badge, you earned it. Take it. " Viola insisted. Ash took the badge.

"Yea! I just got the bug badge!" Ash shouted.

"Pikachu~"

"Congratulations, Ash. You truly earned that badge." Aichi complemented. Aichi still had Kai and Leon in mind, but he was happy for Ash for finally earning his badge.

"We both just need 7 more." Ash said. Aichi's badge was pinned on his belt, Viola brought out 2 cases.

"Here, these cases are for holding all your badges." Viola said handing the badge cases to Aichi and Ash. They both put their badges in their case.

"Funny, I have 6 cases full of 8 badges this will be my 7th." Ash said.

"You have that many badges?" Bonnie asked in amazement. Aichi laughed a little bit.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Ash is a great trainer, I can feel all your pokemon's emotions and they are all happy and loved." Aichi replied. Then they heard a bang like an attack hit the building, the ceiling crumbled and a Salamence and J came into the gym.

"Which one of you is the person who came from another world?" J asked. Aichi was scared and Ash saw it in his eyes.

 _"Should I give myself in? What should I do?"_ Aichi asked himself. Ash understood Aichi's fear and tried to cover it from J.

"It's me!" Ash shouted. Aichi looked at Ash with surprise. He lipped something like 'What are you doing?'

"Look kid, I remember you from the Sinnoh Region, your meddling with the Riolu almost cost me a client." J replied. She looked at Aichi and Clemont. "It must be one of you two. Which one is the one?" Aichi smiled, he had to, to make it sound like none of them are.

"Are you shooting a movie or something? Because we don't understand what you're talking about." Aichi's acting was spectacular, there were no hesitation in his words and he acted it out perfectly. Aichi hoped that J bought it. J aimed her device towards him.

"Look kid, I know it is one of you." J thought of an idea that would force the person to react. "We have all of your friends. I'll tell you where all of them are if you come out." Aichi reacted to that comment, J fired her beam to change people and pokemon to stone. Aichi dodged it in a nick of time.

"I had a feeling it was you. Now, stay still if you don't want anymore of your friends to get hurt." J demanded. Aichi looked at Ash and Clemont, then Aichi ran under Salamence and used his Psyqualia.

 _"Azelf, use your Future Sight, right above us."_ Aichi thought to Azelf. She used Future Sight in his bag. Aichi brought out Charizard and Glaceon. _"Okay, you two. Destroy the device on her hand, I'll distract her"_ Their speed were so fast no one even saw them come out of their pokeballs.

"Stop playing games! It is time for you to go to my client, he is paying good money for you especially." J said. Aichi was standing still.

"I'm not an item you know. I'm a person, just like you. Why do you treat others differently?" Aichi asked. Charizard and Glaceon were almost ready to attack J, they were so silent no one heard them.

"I had enough!" J shouted shooting a beam about to hit Clemont. Aichi hurried and pushed him out of the way, hitting the grass under his feet. Aichi's foot was stuck because it was encased in the stoned grass. "I got you now."

"You weren't aiming for Clemont. You were hoping for me to help him, so my foot would get stuck." Aichi said. "You are pretty smart for a villain." J was about to shoot again, but Glaceon's Ice Beam hit her device. Charizard swooped in with Dragon Claw breaking the device. J prepared to retreat and Salamence flew through the entrance hole in the roof.

"I'll be back." J said. The Future Sight hit her, but she still get out.

Everyone ran to Aichi, he was struggling to break his foot loose. If they used a Physical move on the stone, the move may injure Aichi's foot.

"Charizard, I trust you. Use your Dragon Claw." Aichi commanded. Charizard charged his Dragon Claw and Aichi looked away. When he turned back his foot was freed. "Viola, sorry we made a mess. The roof has a hole in it and it is all my fault. She was here for me." Aichi did sound sincere and he looked like he was about to collapse.

"We all didn't expect a visit from her, so it's fine." Viola replied. Aichi dropped to the floor panting, none of them noticed his Psyqualia was in use that whole time. Serena and Bonnie ran to Aichi. He was down to his knees, cancelling his Psyqualia. Ash and Clemont helped Aichi up and dragged him to the Pokemon Centre room.

* * *

 **~Unknown Place: Lab~**

"Lysandre, sir. J has failed to capture the last one." A Team Flare grunt informed Lysandre. Lysandre looked impatient.

"J has 1 more chance, if she can't get him next time. She won't get paid. Tell her that." Lysandre said.

"Yes, sir." The grunt replied. Lysandre looked over to the other 4.

"She can take one of those 4 to bait him out. As long as I have all 5 in the end, she will receive her paycheck." Lysandre suggested. The grunt bowed and left. "The last one has something the rest don't."

* * *

 **~Pokemon Center: Aichi's Dream~**

"My Vanguard… My Vanguard…" A voice was calling out to Aichi. In Aichi's mind he was surrounded with darkness. He walked towards the voice. "My Vanguard… Are you out there somewhere?"

"Blaster Blade is that you?!" Aichi shouted. He saw a beam of light shooting upwards, he walked toward it. Aichi stopped when he reached the light. "Blaster Blade?" He reached out to the light. Blaster Blade appeared.

"My Vanguard, are you safe?" Blaster Blade asked.

"Yes, I am but I over exerted myself. I never been drained of so much energy when I use Psyqualia. What is happening?" Aichi asked.

"You are in another world. Using your Psyqualia with other creatures would use more energy." Blaster Blade answered. "I sense a huge threat in the world you're in now. Be careful."

"How is Cray? Is the Void threatening it?" Aichi asked with concern.

"No at the moment, but without 5 of our Vanguards. We will be in a tough spot when he decides to attack." Blaster Blade answered. "You have to think of yourself first. When you focus in yourself first, you come back quicker. After you help that world with the darkness there, I'm sure you'll be back."

"Ok, I'll take care of myself and focus on helping this world." Aichi replied. "I promise to be back soon."

"Remember, don't use your Psyqualia in that world unless absolutely necessary." Blaster Blade reminded.

"I got it." Aichi replied. Blaster Blade started to fade away. "Blaster Blade!"

"I should get back, My Vanguard. Royal Paladin, Kagero, Shadow Paladin, Aqua Force and Great Nature panicked when they heard their Vanguards went missing. Blaster Dark, Dragonic Overlord, Maelstrom, Leo-Pald and myself are keeping everyone in check." Blaster Blade explained. "The others will try to contact their Vanguards." Aichi started having a sad face.

"I'm not sure where they are anymore. Someone took them away." Aichi said.

"As long as their spirit is still there. We will be able to contact them." Blaster Blade said. Aichi nodded and Blaster Blade faded away. "Be careful, My Vanguard." Aichi woke up with a headache, he put his hand on his forehead. The only person there was Serena.

"What happened?" Aichi asked.

"You fainted after J left." Serena answered.

"Where are the others?" Aichi asked.

"Nurse Joy's Wigglytuff got sick and they wanted to help. Ash told me to take care of you." Serena answered. Aichi got up, taking his hand off his forehand to hide the headache. Serena tried to stop him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I want to help Nurse Joy." Aichi answered.

"You can't you need some rest." Serena scolded.

"But I really want to help." Aichi replied sadly. Serena decided to help him up and gave a shoulder. They went outside, it was chaotic. Ash ran past them. "Ash, what is happening?"

"J came back. She is attacking people with her Salamence." Ash answered. Aichi handed a pokeball to Ash.

"Give this to Nurse Joy. This pokemon will help her." Aichi said. They ran to Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, use my Audino. She can help with the healing." Ash brought out Audino. Aichi brought out his Glaceon and Charizard too. "My Glaceon and Charizard can help you get supplies."

"Thank you very much." Nurse Joy thanked. Aichi handed his bag to Nurse Joy.

"There is a Pokemon there. She can help too, but keep her safe. I'm going to take care of the Salamence and it's trainer." Aichi said.

"You won't have any of your Pokemon!" Ash replied.

"She's here for me. Just make sure my pokemon are safe." Aichi said. Aichi ran off. "Don't you dare, follow me!" Aichi shouted while running.

* * *

 **~Outside~**

Aichi caught sight of J. "Why are you hurting other trainer's Pokemon?!" Aichi shouted with anger. J smiled when she turned and saw Aichi.

"I've been waiting for you." J said, she didn't hesitate to shoot her device. it hitted his arm and it slowly spread. "It's spreading so slow."

"Do you think that will stop me?" Aichi asked. He caught sight of an aircraft.

"Look up." J said pointing up. Inside Kai was there, Aichi lost his focus and the stone spread quicker.

"Kai!" Aichi shouted. His whole body was stoned.

"I got you now." J said. Aichi was fully turned into stone. and a disk went under Aichi's feet with a switch. Aichi flew into the aircraft. J smiled and retreated to the aircraft.

* * *

 **~Inside the Aircraft~**

The stone stopped right under Aichi's chin. Just like his dream, his clothes changed to a white long jacket and formal shirt, right before he turned fully into stone.

"What happened? Why did my clothes change?" Aichi asked himself. He couldn't turn his head, he saw Kai in front of him. He was just like him, stoned up to the bottom of the chin. He was unconscious. "Kai" Aichi whispered. "Kai, wake up." Different from his dream J wasn't there. There were Team Flare grunts guarding them.

After a while, Kai started to wake up. "Kai!" Aichi said out loud. The grunts heard them and stood beside the capsules.

"Aichi? What are you doing here?" Kai asked. "Did J get you too?"

"Yea, I'm sorry." Aichi apologized. He lowered his voice "Kai, did you get contacted by Dragonic Overlord?"

"I just talked to him. I think we are going to the heart of the villain's headquarters." Kai replied in a quiet voice. They felt they were lowering, when they landed the door opened and they saw Lysandre. "That is the boss. He wanted you in particular."

"Why? There is nothing special about me." Aichi said. When they were outside, Lysandre saw Aichi and walked around him analyzing him.

"So this is the fifth." Lysandre said in curiousity. He saw 2 stones on his belt, but the stone was covering it. "What's this? Let him out, but hold him down." Aichi was left out of the stone and the capsule, he tried running, but before he got the chance. 4 grunts held him down. 2 at his feet and 2 for his upper body and arms. He was able to move a little.

"This kid is strong." A grunt said.

"Let go of me!" Aichi demanded. A grunt took his belt with his pokedex and mega stone. Lysandre looked at Aichi, after seeing the Charizardite X and the Key Stone. "Give that back." Aichi was still trying to move.

"A Charizardite X and a Key Stone. I have a question. Where is your Pokemon? There is none here." Lysandre asked. Aichi refused to answer the question. "Answer me!"

"You're my enemy I won't tell you anything." Aichi said. He stood up, but grunts made sure he couldn't run. His clothes turned back to normal and his headache came back. He cried in pain.

"This boy is special. I guess J's attack yesterday put a tole on him." A man came out of the building. He was standing right in front of Aichi. "What did you do to have such a bad headache?" The man asked. Aichi didn't answer that question, his head was hurting a lot. The grunts let go and Aichi fell to the floor on his knees, he was sweating a lot.

"Aichi!" Kai shouted. Aichi's clothes started changing again.

 _"I feel Cray's energy surging inside me. What is happening?"_ Aichi asked himself. Aichi used his Psyqualia and a rainbow aura was around me. His headache was disappearing. "Charizard, come to me!" The Charizardite X and Keystone came to him. Charizard appeared in seconds. Aichi placed the Charizardite on Charizard's necklace and the Keystone on is bracelet. "Charizard, Mega Evolve!" Charizard mega evolved.

"Kai, where are the others?" Aichi asked.

"They are in the building in a lab." Kai answered, Aichi nodded and used his power to teleport him away after releasing him. He hopped on Charizard and used Flamethrower to slow down Lysandre.

"Get him!" Lysandre ordered. After Aichi located Leon, Ren and Chris he teleported them away too. Grunts surrounded Aichi and Charizard. Lysandre walked to Aichi and Charizard prepared to attack Lysandre. A Charizard and a boy was walking beside him.

"Who are you?" Aichi asked.

"I won't let you hurt, Lysandre." The boy said Mega evolving his Charizard to Charizard X.

"You got it all wrong. I don't want a fight. I came for my friends that's it, if you let me leave I'll be on my way." Aichi said. His power was depleting. Aichi was starting to turn back to normal and he was feeling really weak. "Charizard, get us out of here!" The other Charizard X came to make sure they didn't leave. Aichi walked to the other Charizard and petted it and hugged it.

"Charizard, I can sense you feel that we are enemies. Believe me that we just wanted to save our friends." Aichi persuaded. Charizard believed in Aichi, but he had to follow orders. "Please, Charizard. I can see your past with your trainer. My Charizard and I want the same, I know you need to follow your orders but I can feel that your heart knows the right thing."

"What are you doing to my Charizard!" The boy shouted. His Charizard flew away with Aichi, and once the boy and Lysandre got outside Aichi's Charizard and Aichi were already gone. The boy's Charizard was the only one outside.

"Charizard, what are you doing?" The boy asked, Charizard had a sorry face. He petted Charizard. "It's alright. He must have a strong bond with pokemon."

"Charizard~"

"Lysandre, we are doing on a journey to beat all the mega evolution trainer I bump into." The boy said.

"Alan, good luck in your journey." Lysandre replied. Alan nodded and set off.

* * *

 **~Pokemon Center: Santalune City~**

"There he is!" Ash pointed. They saw Charizard and Aichi was in his hands, his clothes were back to normal. Aichi was breathing hard and sweating a lot. Charizard started to descend with Aichi. Kai, Leon Ren and Chris looked at him. Leon and Kai walked to Aichi and checked him out.

"Is he, alright?" Serena asked.

"Looks like he'll be fine. He is just exhausted." Leon answered. Kai touched his forehead, and he saw Blaster Blade beside Charizard. "Kai, do you see something?" Leon touched Aichi's arm and he saw Blaster Blade too.

"I need to talk to all of you about Aichi." Blaster Blade said. They let go of Aichi, Ren and Chris also saw Blaster Blade.

"What happened to Aichi? When he changed his headache was gone and he had special powers." Kai explained.

"Aichi has Cray's energy flowing through him. All of the units in Cray agreed that he should be our leader after Takuto went missing." Blaster Blade explained. "He doesn't know how to use his power yet. So I thought that I would come and explain everything to everyone."

"Kai? Who are you talking to?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a secret." Ren said with a finger in front of his mouth. Bonnie was frightened.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Bonnie asked terrified.

"Ren, come here you need to hear this too." Kai said.

"Okay, okay. I need some fun! I've been frozen in stone for like a year." Ren replied walking to the rest of the Psyqualia users.

"It was only 2 weeks, Ren." Leon said. Aichi was starting to wake up. "Sendou?" Aichi rubbed his head.

"Guys. What happened?" Aichi asked trying to stand up, but lost balance. "I don't remember anything after my head started hurting again. Oh, everyone is here. How did we guys escape?"" Kai helped Aichi stand by lending him a shoulder.

"You don't remember? You saved all of us." Chris said.

"I did? Are you sure?" Aichi asked. "No way I could've done that, I was too weak to at the time."

"You sure did." Ren answered while he ran up to Aichi with a smile.

"Oh hello. Ren." Aichi stuttered. Aichi turned his head. "Blaster Blade, what are you doing here?"

"My Vanguard, once again you put yourself in danger for your friends. You told me you would watch yourself, but you didn't." Blaster Blade said. Aichi scratched his head.

"I'm sorry, Blaster Blade. I needed to help Kai, Leon, Ren and Chris. I wanted to save them." Aichi replied. "I know it was reckless of me, but I needed to make things right." Blaster Blade started to fade. "Wait, Blaster Blade. What is the power I felt when I was helping all of them?"

"Cray's power runs through your vains. Cray needs a new leader after Takuto disappeared, all of us decided you should be the new leader, Aichi." Blaster Blade bowed to Aichi.

"Blaster Blade, get back up. Nothing changes, we are still friends and allies." Aichi replied. Blaster Blade was disappearing.

"I'm out of time, Vanguards. Watch yourself and make sure all of you make it back safe." Blaster Blade said, everyone nodded. Blaster Blade disappeared. Ren patted Aichi's back, and laughed.

"Aichi, seems like you are some big shot in Cray now." Ren blurted.

"Don't put it like that Ren." Aichi replied standing up on his own. "I'm fine now, I feel like Blaster Blade gave me some strength." Aichi stretched.

"Take it easy, Aichi." Ash said.

"Yea, Sendou. You still need some rest." Leon agreed. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"But, I'm holding everyone behind. Ash could've gotten to the next town and got his next badge already." Aichi disagreed. "I'm really sorry. You can leave me here with Kai, Leon, Ren and Chris. You should get going."

"What happened to winning badges together?" Ash asked.

"But Ash, I'm just slowing you down and if I come with you. All of you may get in really big trouble." Aichi answered. "And I promise I will get all my badges and we'll meet each other again someday." Aichi put his hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash shook his hand off his shoulder.

"Aichi! We still want to travel with you and don't you think you would be more safe with us with you?" Ash asked. Aichi turned his face away from Ash and the others, Kai answered the question for him.

"Ash, his weakness is his friends. He burdens himself for his friends, if you all come with us. Once you're in danger Aichi's first instinct is to help you. It would be best if you don't come with us." Kai answered for Aichi. Aichi looked upset Ash and the others only saw the side of his face.

"When we're in trouble. Don't help us then!" Ash yelled.

"Ash, what Kai was saying is that it's a habit and when they use us against him, to Aichi it is worst than physically torturing him. So once they use us against him, he will willingly go with them." Serena clarified walking to Ash.

"Break that habit then Aichi!" Ash demanded. There was a quiet pause.

"I can't… " Aichi replied after a while. "I can't stand watching my friends get hurt… Of course, if I'm their target and not you." Aichi started walking to Charizard and patted it. "You know, if any of you are in trouble. I would never be able to bring myself to abandon you, even if I need to give myself in."

"Maybe as long as they promise not to ever get in trouble. They can come along." Ren suggested. The Psyqualia users looked at Ren in disgust. Ash and the others anticipated for Aichi's response, Bonnie and Ash had cute eyes.

"Fine… But call us whenever you need help." Aichi sighed. Ash and the others cheered, jumping around.

"Yes!" Bonnie cheered.

"Sendou, are you sure this is a good idea?" Leon asked.

"Hey! My ideas alway end up great!" Ren replied. Aichi laughed awkwardly.

"Ren, you're idea's never end up well… " Chris replied.

"Ash, Bonnie, Clemont, Serena. Let's get going." Aichi called.

"Right!" Everyone said.


	3. Team Rocket

**~Forest Leading to Lumiose City~**

Aichi, Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were walking through a forest leading back to Lumiose City, they heard a rustle in the bushes. Everyone became alert. A Dedenne came out of the bushes.

"Another Dedenne!" Bonnie cheered. She was about to do the same thing as last time, but Aichi stopped her and walked up instead. "Aichi?"

"Hello, Dedenne." Aichi said approaching it cautiously. He held a berry for Dedenne. "Here, I know you wanted a berry since the last time we met." He smiled. Dedenne walked to Aichi's hand and ate the berry. Dedenne laughed and ran to Aichi's shoulder. Azelf came out of the bag and played with Dedenne.

"Dedenne, Bonnie really wants to be friends with you. Give us a chance." Aichi suggested. Pikachu ran beside Aichi, Dedenne and Azelf. Pikachu played with Dedenne using electricity from their cheeks. "You seem to be having fun." A box came down from the sky and changed into a cage, caging all 4 of them. They heard a laugh.

"4 in a package going right to the boss." Meowth sang. Their hot air-balloon flew down and pick up the cage. Aichi tried pulling on the bars but it shocked him, he screamed.

"Team Rocket! What do you want with Aichi, Pikachu, Azelf and Dedenne?" Ash asked. Meowth climbed on the cage and look at Aichi.

"Our boss wants to have a meeting with you, he thinks you are special somehow, but other than your above normal intuition and perceptiveness. I don't see anything special." Meowth analyzed. Aichi walked to Meowth.

"Let all the pokemon go, I will go willingly if you let them all go." Aichi suggested.

"Aichi has grown a big habit, hadn't he?" Ash pointed out.

"All of you can't escape, so why would we take your offer?" James asked Aichi.

"Isn't your main mission to capture me? I can sense that you only need me." Aichi pointed out. "Let them all go and you won't have any trouble."

Meowth, Jessie and James thought about it and laughed. "If we bring all of you we will get a huge promotion. But to make sure we don't have trouble… " Jessie replied. She threw a metal band to Meowth, he entered it and left after putting the metal band around Aichi's upper body with his arms locked inside too.

"All of you get back to Ash and the others. I'll tell you my location once we land somewhere. Azelf use your Teleport to get everyone out of here, I have someone left to meet." Aichi whispered. They nodded and Azelf teleported everyone away. Team Rocket looked down and all they saw in the cage was Aichi.

"Hey! Where did all the pokemon go?!" Jessie asked loudly. Aichi didn't answer.

"I know how to make him talk." Meowth said while pulling out a button. He pressed it and it shocked Aichi, he held his breath to stop his scream from coming out.

 _"The band is shocking me!"_ Aichi thought. He finally let out his scream after a while.

"Are you ready to start talking?" James asked. Aichi struggled.

"In your dreams." Aichi answered. Meowth sighed and he stopped the electricity.

"We'll be nice this one time. But you won't be as lucky next time." Meowth said. "Our Boss won't want you to be completely worn out once we get there." Aichi fell to his knees, sparks showing on his body. They landed their balloon near a cave. They went inside the cave and dragged the cage inside too, Wobbuffet was on guard of Aichi's cage. Aichi was paralyzed in a sitting position. Meowth, Jessie and James contacted their boss.

 _"It's good a time as ever to call the others."_ Aichi thought. He activated his Psyqualia and contacted all his and everyone else's pokemon.

"Wobbuffet~" Aichi quickly cancelled his Psyqualia.

 _"He felt it?"_ Aichi asked himself.

"Wobbuffet, felt something coming from the twerp." Meowth translated. They walked to the cage and surrounded the paralyzed boy. "He also said it was just a short transmission, but any pokemon can follow the trail."

"We better go before they come." James suggested. They ran off and Aichi's cage was dragged along. Before they did so, Aichi had to leave something as the paralysis left him. He dropped a pokemon ball and placed the Charizardite X with it. Aichi kept his Keystone on his belt.

 _"I hope they are clever enough to figure this hint out."_ Aichi thought.

* * *

 **~Cave~**

"Pikachu, are you sure this is where the trail stopped?" Kai asked.

"Pikachu~" Pikachu picked up the Charizardite X.

"Pikachu~" Pikachu pointed at the pokeball.

"That's Sendou's" Leon pointed out.

"There is a pokemon in that pokeball. That is Aichi's too." Chris added. Everyone thought of the riddle.

"The pokemon in that pokeball is probably Charizard." Bonnie pointed out. She picked it up and opened it. "Come on out, Charizard!" Charizard came out of it's pokeball.

"Charizard, can you help us find Aichi?" Ash asked. Charizard nodded.

"I think Charizard can sniff out the Keystone used with his Charizardite X. Charizard started sniffing it out. Let's follow Charizard." Ren said in his cheerful voice. Everyone nodded and Charizard started flying to the direction of Aichi.

* * *

 **~Another Cave~**

Aichi was still in the cage. Meowth, Jessie and James were contacting their boss, connecting to the bosses communication device. The boss came up on the screen.

"What is your update?" Giovanni asked.

"We captured the special twirp and we need someone to transport him to headquarters." Meowth answered. Giovanni looked at them in interest.

"Really? Let me take a look. I would like to have a small chat with him." Giovanni said with a sinister smile. Aichi wasn't paralyzed anymore, he turned to the screen as Team Rocket walked towards him. Now there was a metal band around his ankles, tying them together. Meowth, Jessie and James placed the computer like communicator in front of Aichi's cage.

"Pleasant to see you, I've heard a lot about you." Giovanni greeted.

"And who might you be?" Aichi asked.

"I am Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. I introduced myself, now be polite and do the same." Giovanni demanded with a smile. Aichi tried to keep quiet, but he would have to answer his questions if Ash and the others didn't get to him in time. They did fly really far away from the old cave and they needed to walk by feet. Aichi turned his head away from the camera.

"My name is Aichi." Aichi introduced with a glare in his face. Giovanni made a hand signal that he wanted to see his face again. Hands came from outside in the spaces of the bars and made Aichi face Giovanni again.

"That is all? Tell me about yourself at least. We have time to talk until more Team Rocket members come to transport you here." Giovanni said. Aichi grit his teeth.

"What do you want with me? I'm nothing special." Aichi asked.

"I know you're plenty special. For example I know you can contact your pokemon from far away and you have a rather strange perceptiveness and intuition." Giovanni answered. "I want to know what is your power and how you got it." Aichi didn't answer those questions.

"Sir, he is hiding something. Do you need us to force it out of him?" James asked.

"There is no need for that. We will have a lot of time to talk once he is at is here at Team Rocket headquarters" Giovanni answered with a smile. "Your transport will be arriving soon. It would be nice to meet you in person."

"My friends will find me and all of this would be for nothing." Aichi said.

"Good, if you do contact your friend I can see up close what you do to contact them." Giovanni replied. Aichi grit his teeth knowing that he didn't have a lot of options, a pair of hands were holding his head still, so Giovanni can see what he does to contact everyone. "What is wrong? Contact them so they can come and save you." All the eyes in the room were looking at him. After a while, a helicopter landed outside the cave. Aichi knew the cage couldn't fit in the helicopter. Team Rocket grunts opened Aichi's cage, Aichi struggle as arms reached out for him.

"Stop struggling, kid." A grunt ordered. Aichi didn't stop. In the helicopter, they made Aichi sit on a seat. His wrist, back and ankles strapped on the seat. He saw Giovanni walk in front of him, sweat was dripping from his head while he was struggling against the restraints.

"Now answer my question. What is your power?" Giovanni asked. Aichi kept quiet, keeping his secret between him and his friends. "I have 1 of your pokemon with me. Speak up and it won't get hurt." The pokeball he was holding was Glaceon's pokeball.

"Fine, but give my pokemon back!" Aichi replied obediently. A grunt placed it on his belt where he couldn't reach it. "I use my power to have a stronger bond with pokemon. I can hear their voices and they feel my feelings. There that's your answer."

"Alright. How did you get it?" Giovanni asked. Aichi felt a sensation like Charizard was near by, he tried to stall for time.

"You would be surprised, if I answer that because no one can get it except for me and some other gifted people." Aichi answered. They felt a blast hit the helicopter. The helicopter was going down.

"Get the kid and retreat!" Giovanni ordered. Charizard swooped in with steel wing and freed Aichi.

"Looks like it's your unlucky day, Giovanni." Aichi hopped onto Charizard and flew away.

"Sir, should we follow him?" Jessie asked.

"No, I know that he has far more power than he was willing to tell us." Giovanni answered, watching Aichi and Charizard fly away, the helicopter was falling to the ground.

* * *

 **~Back in the Forest~**

Aichi was returning to the group with Charizard. "Aichi! You're alright!" Bonnie cheered.

"Pikachu~"

"Dedenne~"

"Azelf~" They ran and cuddled around him. Aichi laughed.

"I'm alright!" Aichi replied. "Dedenne, I would love it if you come with us in our journey. I know Bonnie would also love it too." Dedenne nodded and jumped onto Bonnie. "Bonnie, I'll catch Dedenne, but you can be in charge of taking care of her."

Bonnie cheered, Clemont stopped Aichi as he was about to catch it.

"Aichi, I appreciate you catching Dedenne for Bonnie, but you need all 6 of you pokemon to battle in the Kalos League. So I'll catch Dedenne for Bonnie, since she is my little sister." Clemont said. Dedenne walked to him and he took out a pokeball and caught her.

"Dedenne, come out and play!" Bonnie cheered as Dedenne got out of the pokeball.

"Dedenne!" Bonnie shouted. Dedenne smiled and jumped on Bonnie, everyone also laughed. Aichi suddenly heard something.

"Aichi, what's wrong?" Kai asked.

"I hear something, like a herd of Barcgal." Aichi answered. "It's getting closer."

Everyone else started to hear it. They saw a bunch of Rhyhorn were running toward them. Aichi pushed Bonnie and Clemont aside with him. Everyone else fell to the other side. Once they passed Officer Jenny was approaching.

"Is everyone okay?" Aichi asked.

"What are all of you doing?" Officer Jenny asked.

"We were on our way to Lumiose City, but Team Rocket came and-" Ash started, but Aichi stopped him.

"We were taking this route to Lumiose City and we almost got ran over by Rhyhorn." Aichi corrected. Officer Jenny looked at him and he looked like he was shot by a Thunderbolt.

"You look like you been through more than almost getting ran over by a Rhyhorn. I'll bring you to the Pokemon Center in the Odyssey Village. The rest of you can enjoy the Rhyhorn races." Officer Jenny insisted. Aichi smiled.

"It's alright. We can get there alone." Aichi replied. Officer Jenny kept on insisting until he agreed.

* * *

 **~Odyssey Village~**

"There is another race where anyone can join, the race is for having fun and enjoying yourself. I think some of you will enjoy it." Officer Jenny informed. Aichi was still on Officer Jenny's bike ready to go to the Pokemon Center.

"Oh! I want to join!" Ash shouted.

"Me too!" Bonnie agreed.

"Oh! Me too! Me too!" Ren said with a childish voice.

Officer Jenny and Aichi got ready to go. "I'll watch you guys race at the Pokemon Center. Make sure to have fun." Aichi said. They waved at Aichi and Officer Jenny as they left.

"Aichi! Get well soon!" Ren shouted.

After a short while of riding, Aichi and Officer Jenny pulled over in front of the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy greeted them. She looked at Aichi, she can see that he wasn't in good condition.

"Oh, my! We need to treat your wounds now!" Nurse Joy said. Aichi looked at her with a reassuring smile. Nurse Joy was holding a Fennekin and a worried trainer was in front of her.

"It's fine, I can wait until all the pokemon are done. It doesn't hurt that much." Aichi replied. He walked to Fennekin that looked really hurt and petted it.

"Fennekin, it will be alright. You've been working hard haven't you? Just be more careful." Aichi reassured with a smile, he stopped petting it. Fennekin seemed to be in slightly less pain. "Nurse Joy, Fennekin needs more treatment than I do. I'll be just fine." Nurse Joy and the trainer was shocked at how well Aichi handled Fennekin and calmed her down.

Nurse Joy ran in the emergency treatment room with Fennekin. Wigglytuff following them, Aichi remembered his Audino, he left it with the Nurse Joy in Santalune City. He sat in the waiting room with the worried trainer.

"You don't need to worry about Fennekin. It was a good thing you got here in the time you did." Aichi reassured. The trainer was still upset. "I heard your Fennekin's inner voice. She doesn't want you to worry, so stop being sad about it."

"Thank you, but how about you?" The trainer asked. Aichi shrugged.

"I'm just fine. Just some cuts, bruises and burns. Your Fennekin needed Nurse Joy more than I do." Aichi answered. After a while, Nurse Joy came out with Fennekin.

"Fennekin~"

"Fennekin!" The trainer cheered and hugged Fennekin.

"Okay, it's your turn." Nurse Joy said. She walked to Aichi, who was sitting on a seat with a table beside it. Aichi took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves to let Nurse Joy see his wounds. "Oh my, this is worst than I thought it was. Your arms look like you were shocked, up to the point where you were paralyzed. What happened?" Nurse Joy started fixing up his arm.

"That isn't important…" Aichi replied, he flinched when Nurse Joy strayed a medicine on his arm. "Pokemon were in trouble, bad people wanted to capture it. The pokemon are all safe and sound now."

Nurse Joy understood where he was coming from. "You have to help and take care of pokemon, but if you're in this bad condition the pokemon you saved won't feel safe or happy. What I'm trying to say is that take care of pokemon and yourself." Nurse Joy suggested.

Aichi was watching the Rhyhorn race, but he nodded in understanding.

"What is Rhyhorn racing?" Aichi asked.

"Rhyhorn racing is when you ride a Rhyhorn and race against other racers." Nurse Joy explained.

"Can anyone join? I want to try it." Aichi said.

"Right now? You aren't going to now! You're not in the condition to." Nurse Joy scolded. Aichi nodded and laughed.

"Looks like the race is about to start." Aichi said. They watched the screen. When the screens started to black out Aichi got up and was about to run out the front door.

"Hey wait! I'm not done bandaging your injuries!" Nurse Joy shouted. Aichi was stopped in his tracks.

"My friend is in that race! I have to help him!' Aichi replied in panic.

"Take care of yourself first. You won't be any help if you're still injured!" Nurse Joy shouted. Aichi sighed and sat back down.

"They are in trouble, I can't just sit here and do nothing." Aichi replied feeling helpless. Nurse Joy continued bandaging him.

"There are times when you need to think of yourself before others. I think I got your personality all figured out. You have a habit of putting others before yourself." Nurse Joy said.

"That is what all my friend say to me. I guess it is true though. I can't stand watching my friends get hurt, not anymore than I already seen." Aichi replied. "There was a time when my friends were in trouble and I couldn't do anything about it." Nurse Joy about finished up with his arms.

"That sounds terrible, but you need to think about yourself sometimes." Nurse Joy asked. She finished with his arms. "Is there anywhere else that hurts?"

"My back and chest kind of hurts." Aichi answered. They went to a room and Nurse Joy checked on his back and chest.

"It looks like there was a band around your body." Nurse Joy said in surprise. "The marks all leave a shape of a circle."

"You guessed it. Are you aware of a group called Team Rocket?" Aichi asked.

"Yes, they hurt and steal pokemon." Nurse Joy answered.

"They were trying to steal my friend's pokemon. Instead of letting them get caught in the band I did instead." Aichi lied. _"I can't tell her that they actually wanted me."_ He thought.

"I see." Nurse Joy responded.

Once Nurse Joy finished up everything. Ash and the others came back. Aichi's arm looked like a mummy's arm because it was covered with bandages. Ren started laughing at Aichi.

"Aichi! You look like a mummy!" Ren laughed. Aichi looked embarrassed, Ash patted Aichi's shoulder.

"Aichi, you don't look that bad. You saved all our pokemon so it's cool." Ash said. Aichi turned to him with a worried face.

"Nevermind me, Ash, are you okay? I watched your race on the TV, what happened?" Aichi asked. "Was it Team Rocket?"

"Yea, Team Rocket tried to steal all of the Rhyhorn. They seem to recover from a loss really quickly." Ash answered.

"Are you injured?" Aichi asked.

"No I'm not. Can you stop being concerned now?" Ash answered.

"Hey, I'm going to call my mom does anyone want to join me?" Serena asked.

"I'll come!" Bonnie shouted.

"Us too." Everyone else agreed.

"Alright! I'll go call my mom!" Serena nodded. She ran off as everyone else waited.

* * *

 **~The Call started~**

"Hi mom!" Serena greeted. Her mom smiled and waved.

"Hello, Serena how have you been?" Her mother asked. Everyone introduced themselves except for Leon, Kai, Chris and Aichi. They let everyone else settle down first. The rest of the group turned around to see the 4 standing there, Ren ran to them.

"Come on you, four! Introduce yourselves!" Ren said ready to give a group hug, all of them dodged Ren.

"Ren. Act your age…" Chris replied.

"Sometimes, the old, Ren is better than this one." Kai said. Aichi laughed awkwardly.

"You guys make me sad." Ren replied pretending to cry. He ran to Aichi ready for a hug, this time Aichi didn't dodge it. Ren hugged him hard.

"Ok, Ren… Can't breath… Ow! It hurts!" Aichi exclaimed while trying to breath and holding the pain inside.

"Ok, fine Ren. I'll go." Aichi said. Ren let go and smiled, Aichi was gasping for air. Ren pushed Aichi to the computer, Azelf came out of Aichi's bag and landed on Aichi's shoulder.

"Hello, my name is Aichi Sendou and this is Azelf." Aichi introduced. When he pointed at Azelf Serena's mom saw Aichi's arms.

"Azelf~"

"Oh my, what happened to you? I apologize if Serena gave you trouble." Grace (Serena's mom) apologized. Aichi scratched his head.

"Mom!" Serena exclaimed.

"It wasn't her fault." Aichi denied. Serena thought of a good idea.

"Oh Aichi! Let's all go and get all of you new clothes!" Serena suggested. "Sorry, mom! But, we need to go."

Grace smiled. "Alright! Bye, Serena and everyone else!" Grace said farwell.

Aichi and the others went clothes shopping with Serena. They went through a lot of shops, when they settled with a set. Aichi was wearing a long short sleeved jacket with grey lines down the sleeved, also had a detached collar up his neck. He wore a slightly longer dark purple shirt underneath, black jeans and black shoes,

"You look great!" Serena complemented.

"Yeah!" Bonnie agreed.

"Why do I have a feeling only those two are enjoying this?" Ash asked. Kai, Leon, Chris and Ren decided to stay with what they were wearing.

"It really isn't that bad. I think they did a good job." Aichi said looking at himself in a mirror. "Where is my backpack and belt?" Serena was holding a new bag with his belt.

"I found a new bag for you. Your old one was in pretty bad shape." Serena handed his belt and bag. The bag was blue with a chibi Charizard picture in the front of it.

"Thank you, Serena" Aichi thanked with a smile. "Let's get going to Lumiose City." They left Odyssey Village and to Lumiose City.

* * *

 **~Close to Lumiose City: Camp~**

Aichi was still awake talking to himself, while looking up at the sky. "Why do you think the Lumiose City Gym made the rule of 4 gym badges to challenge?" Aichi asked. "It sounds like a really unfair and disrespectful rule." Clemont heard him and started talking to him.

"I guess the gym leader just wants to fight people worthy of battling him or her." Clemont answered. Aichi wasn't startled at all.

"Well, it seems rude to the challenger doesn't it? I mean if you tell someone you need 4 gym badges to battle them, aren't you actually saying that they aren't good enough to battle you?" Aichi wondered. "If I ever meet that gym leader I want to ask him the same questions. You shouldn't need a number of gym badges to battle someone nor be judged by a gym leader for losing even with 4 gym badges." Clemont looked at Aichi in admiration.

"Aichi? How do you know so much about this?" Clemont asked.

"I overheard some kids talking about it, when I was walking around Lumiose City. The same day I met you, Bonnie and Ash. They were saying that the gym leader told them to just quit at their quest to be a Pokemon Master. I was on my way to find the gym leader when I heard a loud bang, I ran towards it as fast as I can and saved Pikachu in a nick of time." Aichi explained. "I still do want to find that gym leader. Maybe I'll meet him tomorrow."

"I'm sorry." Clemont apologized. Aichi turned to Clemont in confusion.

"Why are you sorry?" Aichi asked. "You didn't do anything wrong." Clemont turned to the sky.

"Aichi, can you keep a secret?" Clemont asked. Aichi nodded. "Well, the story in short is that, I'm the gym leader of the Lumiose City Gym, but one day I decided to make a robot in my place for gym leader. Ever since then I was run out of my own gym and the robot took over the gym."

"You know it wasn't your fault, Clemont. But you should know what you did wrong, once you get your gym back you have two choices: stay there and be gym leader or come with us in our journey. Which one will you choose when the time comes?" Aichi asked. "I'm not trying to make you worry, but you need to think about it."

"I don't know what I want to do. I think when the time comes I'll know what I want to do." Clemont responded. "What is going to happen once you find your way back to your world?"

Aichi shrugged. "I need to get back as soon as possible. Who knows what has happened to my world. Five of their leaders are gone. What I'm saying is that once I get back, there will already be a threat that we would need to deal with." Aichi explained. "I shouldn't have been so reckless and fall into the Void's trap. Now that I think about it, that was a really obvious trap."

"I see, so all of us makes mistakes even you." Clemont said. "You seemed so perfect when we first met." Aichi's vision started to turn dark. Clemont thought he fell asleep, so he slept afterwards.

* * *

 **~Aichi's Dream~**

The room was dark and his arms were chained together with his body. His legs were stuck to the floor. He sensed a dark energy. "Void, I know you're there!" Aichi shouted into the darkness. A shadow slipped behind him.

"Aichi Sendou, how do you like your prison?" Void asked. "You will never return to your home world, unless you accept your place and work for me." Void curled around Aichi, looking like Aichi was wearing a black scarf.

"I will be back without your help, Void. I noticed something odd about everyone: Kai, Leon, Chris and Ren. Ren is a little bit too cheery. Kai reveals too much of his emotions. Leon isn't a calm and composed as he usually is and Chris barely talks. I know they aren't real just an illusion." Aichi pointed out. "You can't mimic everyone's personalities perfectly."

"Sendou, you could've given me some more fun. I was planning on making them all turn on you and leave you broken. So broken that you would submit to me." Void laughed. Aichi glared. "Don't worry, I have your real body with me in my planet, all the way back in your original world."

"You controlled everything around me? Even Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena?" Aichi asked. Void laughed.

"I don't control anyone except for your friends, if you're wondering about that troublesome Blaster Blade. He somehow was able to cross through the border with his own power. Even if you know your friend's are enemies, I'm sure that you won't abandon them." Void chuckled. Aichi wanted to deny it, but he would just be lying to himself, He looked at the darkness. "Even if all this is now crystal clear, you still can't do it. Typical, I'm glad my enemy is you of all people." Aichi got a little worked up.

"Be quiet!" Aichi growled. Void kept on taunting him.

"It's easy to understand and predict your every move... Because you're weak." Void taunted.

"Be quiet…" Aichi growled.

"Careless and foolish. You're the strongest of the humans, which makes your friends and your fellow humans completely unless." Void continued. Aichi had so much anger stored up in him.

"I said! Be quiet!" Aichi woke up from his dream, startled and breathing hard. "Just a dream? Or real?" Aichi asked himself quietly trying not to wake everyone else up. He looked at Kai, Leon, Chris and Ren and heard voices.

"Aichi, join us in the darkness." Kai's voice said in Aichi's head.

"The winds have shifted, darkness will prevail." Leon's voice whispered inside his head.

"Stronger, stronger. That is what you seek. We will give you that power, if you join us." Chris's voice said.

"Let's have fun, in the darkness, Aichi!" Ren's cheery voice said.

Aichi clenched his head. "Get out of my head!" He whispered angrily.

"Come join us, we are friends aren't we?" Everyone asked. Aichi's voice gradually increased.

"Get out of my head!" Aichi shouted. Everyone woke up, Aichi fell to his knees with his hands clenching his head harder. Kai ran to Aichi.

"Aichi, are you alright?" Kai asked holding his shoulders, trying to make him get a hold of himself. Aichi slapped Kai's hand off of him.

"Don't touch me!" Aichi demanded. Kai backed up a step, Aichi was turning constantly all over the place in fear. Ren, Chris and Leon held Aichi down, but he was struggling. "Let go of me!"

Kai walked over to Aichi, his eyes were closed. "Aichi, open your eyes, it's me Kai." Kai said hugging Aichi.

"We are all here!" Leon shouted. They all hugged Aichi, he slowly calming down and opened his eyes. He was still breathing hard.

"Are you back yet?" Chris asked.

"Aichi, don't scare us like that!" Ren cried. Aichi held his head.

"Are you guys you?" Aichi asked. "I heard a lot of voices and I had a strange dream. I guess I just lost it." Aichi sounded sorry, they released him and they saw Ash and the others. He still saw Kai, Leon, Chris and Ren as his friends, not enemies.

"Hey? What's all the commotion so early in the morning?" Clemont asked. Ash still looked half asleep.

"So early. Why?" Ash asked while falling asleep right afterwards. They all laughed.

"I guess just a bad dream." Aichi answered.

"You woke us up just to…" Ash drifted off. They laughed again.

"That Ash, so silly." Serena whispered.

"Since we're all awake except for Ash. Kai and I can make food." Aichi volunteered. "You never tasted Kai's cooking, but it is really good." Aichi and Kai made started preparing ingredients.

"We'll help." Clemont, Bonnie, Leon, Serena and Chris said.

"I'll stay with Ash. The food I cook doesn't taste good and I want to have some fun." Ren smiled evilly.

"Okay Ren. Don't go overboard." Aichi warned.

"Got it!" Ren winked. "Does anyone have a black permanent marker?"

"No." Everyone answered.

Ren looked in Aichi's bag anyways and pulled out a marker. "Aichi! I'm borrowing your marker!"

"Alright, Ren…" Aichi sighed.

* * *

 **~A While Later~**

"Ren! Ash! Food's ready!" Serena called. Ash woke up and everyone laughed except for Kai, when they saw him.

"What are you all laughing at?" Ash asked. they just kept on laughing. Kai snuck a smile.

"Serena, can we use your mirror?" Ren asked. Serena took it out of her bag.

"What!? What happened?!" Ash asked.

"Ren happened." Kai answered. They started fighting and was about to have a fist fight. Aichi stood between them.

"Okay, okay. Calm down you two." Aichi said. standing in between them. Aichi felt Ren holding onto his arm. "Ren? I told you not to go overboard." Ren started fake crying, holding on to his still injured arm hard.

"Aichi! I just wanted to have some fun." Ren explained holding harder.

"Ren! That hurts." Aichi cried. Ren let go carefully and pouted.

Aichi sighed, "Let's just eat." He said. Ren cheered up and they all ate. After they ate they made their way to Lumiose City.

* * *

 **~Lumiose City~**

They were walking down the street when they saw a technician Bonnie and Clemont immediately turned around and walked the other way. The rest of the group was confused.

"How about we visit Professor Sycamore first." Clemont suggested. Bonnie and Clemont were practically pushing them to Professor Sycamore's Laboratory was. The technician caught a sight of Clemont and Bonnie.

"Clemont! Bonnie! How have you been?" The man waved. The whole group went to greet the man (Meyer).

"Hello, do you know Clemont and Bonnie?" Ash asked. Meyer started laughing.

"Know them? They are my children. You must be that prodigist pokemon trainer I've heard about. Nice to meet you." Meyer shook Ash's hand. Ash turned his head to look at Aichi.

"Dad, stop embarrassing yourself." Clemont warned.

"It's not everyday you meet someone that progressed so far in 2 weeks. I heard you are an amazing Pokemon Trainer." Meyer pointed out. Ash looked confused.

"I think you're talking about him." Ash pointed at Aichi. He gave a 'why did you tell him' stare. Meyer ran to Aichi and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I am Clemont and Bonnie's father, Meyer. Thank you for travelling with Clemont and Bonnie." He introduced.

"Hello, my name is Aichi Sendou, those 4 are Kai, Leon, Chris and Ren." Aichi introduced. Meyer walked to Clemont.

"Good job picking your friends." Meyer winked. "Clemont shouldn't you be at your gym? You have the responsibility of being a gym leader."

"Wait, Clemont's a gym leader?" Ash asked. "You made up that rule of 4 gym badges to challenge the gym?"


	4. Communication

Clemont successfully retrieved this gym from his robot, "Clembot". While walking through Lumiose City a grooming store caught Serena's eye, she remembered there was a famous groomer in Lumiose City named Sherman.

"Hey, wait! Let's visit the grooming store. I always wanted to get my pokemon groomed by the region's famous groomer, Sherman!" Serena suggested cheerfully. Azelf peaked out of Aichi's bag.

"I think Azelf wants to go to." Aichi laughed. "Alright, Serena. I'll go with you. If the rest of you don't want to come it's fine. You can walk around the city."

"I'm not into grooming, I'm going to walk around the city." Kai said coldly.

"We would go with you, but we are going to go with Kai." Leon, Chris and Ren agreed.

"Have fun Aichi!" Ren smiled. Aichi nodded.

"Ok, be careful!" Aichi reminded. " _Why do I feel so uneasy?"_ They went their separate ways. Through the window Aichi, Clemont, Serena, Ash and Bonnie saw a Furfrou ignoring a girl, who was probably Furfrou's trainer. They walked into the store.

"Hello? Is everything alright? You seem to be having trouble with your Furfrou." Serena asked. Aichi walked up to the Furfrou and pet it's head.

"What's wrong big guy?" Aichi asked. Furfrou looked at him with fierce eyes, he smiled in response.

"Loosen up a little. Your trainer really wants to groom you." Aichi sais. Furfrou walked away and he laughed scratching his head. "I guess he isn't the happy and fast friends type." The trainer watched in amazement.

"Wow. You are an amazing trainer." The girl said. "Hello, my name is Jessica. I think I heard of you. You're the trainer that was able to evolve all you pokemon in 2 weeks. There are rumors that you can speak to pokemon and understand them, even if you aren't their trainer."

"Well, it's true Aichi is amazing." Clemont confirmed. Aichi looked embarrassed. Bonnie held her Dedenne out for Jessica to see.

"Aichi helped me get my Dedenne!" Bonnie added.

"Aichi saved Pikachu a lot of times." Ash added.

"It was nothing, I was just helping." Aichi replied. "Oh we didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Aichi Sendou."

Azelf came out of Aichi's bag. Aichi smiled. "And this is Azelf." Azelf cuddled herself in Aichi's arms.

"Azelf~"

"My name is Ash and this is my buddy, Pikachu." Ash introduced.

"Pikachu~"

"My name is Bonnie and this is Dedenne." Bonnie introduced.

"Dedenne~"

"My name is Clemont." Clemont introduced.

"And my name is Serena." Serena finished.

"You are such a big group. Are you all travelling together?" Jessica asked.

"We are all travelling together, but we are bigger. There are 4 more, making the total of 9." Serena pointed out.

"I'm a pokemon groomer. I groom pokemon, do you want any of your pokemon groomed?" Jessica asked.

"Azelf would like to and I think Serena does too. How about the rest of you?" Aichi answered. Ash, Bonnie and Clemkont shook their heads.

"I was just about to groom my Furfrou, but I can groom your pokemon first." Jessica suggested.

"No, it's fine! We can wait." Serena replied.

"Let's watch the magic happen first." Aichi agreed.

"Alright, you can watch from over there." Jessica said pointing at a seat in front of the grooming platform. They made their way to the seat and got comfortable.

"Furfrou!" Jessica called in a kind voice. Moments later, Furfrou walked to Jessica. Jessica started with a brush and she was shaking, Furfrou realized it and walked away.

"Furfrou." Jessica cried sadly. Aichi saw Jessica's shaking when she was about to brush Furfrou. "Can you give me sometime with Furfrou. You can walk around town." They nodded and went outside except for Aichi which stayed.

"If you don't mind, I want to stay. I feel like you two don't really have a strong enough bond and trust. I can hear Furfrou's distrust." Aichi said. "Try not being so nervous when you start. Trust that you can make Furfrou beautiful."

Jessica nodded, but Furfrou still didn't trust Jessica.

A few hours later, Ash and the others ran through the front door. Everyone had concern faces.

"Aichi, Fennekin was taken by Team Rocket. They pretended to be famous groomers and I let them groom Fennekin and they took Fennekin away." Serena explained. Furfrou started sniffing around.

"Furfrou can help! He has a good nose." Jessica said. They hurried and they soon saw Team Rocket with Fennekin.

"Let go of Fennekin!" Serena cried. Aichi walked in front of everyone.

"Team Rocket, what do you want?" Aichi asked. They laughed.

"You and Pikachu come with us and we will let this one go." Meowth answered. "Our boss wants to meet you again. This time in our headquarters." Aichi pulled out a pokeball, but Meowth threw out a ring and it wrapped around Aichi's body.

"Now come quietly." Jessie ordered.

"Let Fennekin go and don't take Pikachu, then I will go quietly. Don't get everyone else involved." Aichi bargened. Team Rocket laughed, they let Fennekin go to Serena. Aichi walked over to Team Rocket, Ash stopped him.

"Aichi! Don't go!" Ash said.

"If you aren't safe than we won't feel safe!" Bonnie pointed out.

"Fennekin~" Aichi smiled he gave his bag and Pokemon and mega stones to Serena and Ash and he walked away.

"Take care of them." Aichi replied.

"Furfrou, Charge Beam!" Jessica commanded. Furfrou used Charge Beam, the wind from the speed of the Charge Beam blew Aichi's hair. The Charge Beam hit the end of the ring wrapping around Aichi and broke it. The Charge Beam hit Team Rocket and they went flying. Aichi had a shocked face. He turned around to Jessica and walked to her.

"Jessica, thank you." Aichi smiled. "You too Furfrou. I knew you just needed a little push to strengthen your bond." Everyone was shocked.

"You planned that Aichi?" Bonnie asked in surprise. Aichi laughed.

"I had trust in Furfrou and Jessica. I thought they needed a push, so I didn't mind providing it." Aichi laughed. "I knew my trust wasn't misplaced. I think Furfrou is ready to get groomed by you."

Furfrou nodded in agreement. They went back to the grooming shop and they saw the amazing process of grooming.

"That was so amazing!" Serena and Bonnie exclaimed together.

"I don't see the beauty." Ash smirked. Clemont and Aichi laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

Later, they said goodbye to Jessica and walked around the city.

"We should visit the Professor before we continue our journey." Serena suggested.

"Alright! I wanted to visit Professor Sycamore when we arrived to Lumiose City anyways." Ash agreed.

"It would be nice to see what he has been researching about." Clemont agreed. Everyone else agreed and they headed over to Professor Sycamore's laboratory. They reached the laboratory and walked inside, but no one was there.

"Professor Sycamore?!" Ash called. They heard someone running toward them and loud stomping coming closer to them. Professor Sycamore ran behind them in fear, a Pangoro followed. Aichi stood in between the Professor and Pangoro and petted it.

"Pangoro, what's wrong?" Aichi asked in a kind voice. He managed to calm Pangoro down, he smiled and looked down at his foot. He pulled out a small piece of wood. "There does that feel better? Professor, I think you should get his foot treated before it gets infected." Everyone looked surprised.

"Is it just me or did you get better at communicating with pokemon?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"Yea, when did you get so good?" Ash asked.

"Well, I've been in a lot of situations where I had to help calm them down. I guess I'm use to it by now." Aichi answered.

"Everyone, I made some delicious macarons. I made enough for everyone." Serena suggested, she held up some bags. The floor started shaking, then stopped and started again.

"What was that?" Ash asked. They ran out to where the pokemon were kept. "Who's there?!" Team Rocket did their introduction.

"It's you guys again. Didn't we send you flying 10 minutes ago?" Bonnie asked.

"Little twerp, we recover quickly and we don't stop until we get what we want." Meowth said enthusiastically.

"Why do you want Aichi so much?" Clemont asked.

"Our boss wants to speak with him. But this time we aren't here for him, you can come with us if you'd like." Jessie laughed.

"You aren't getting the pokemon!" Professor Sycamore shouted, he stood in front of everyone and the pokemon. Team Rocket ran up to Professor Sycamore and tied him up.

"We are here for you." Meowth informed. Team Rocket ran away with Professor Sycamore. The others chased after them, Team Rocket seem to have disappeared.

"Let's split up. We will be able to cover more ground." Aichi suggested. Everyone nodded and they split into groups; Serena and Bonnie, ash and Clemont and Aichi was alone. Aichi found Team Rocket first, before approaching them, he brought out Charizard. Team Rocket was standing beside a big truck.

"Found you! Let Professor Sycamore go!" Aichi demanded. Team Rocket laughed in response, they threw Professor Sycamore into the back of the truck.

"It is good that you're the one who found us. Now we can capture you too." James said. Charizard swooped in and used Flamethrower on them. They ran to the side, and threw a box at the 2 of them. The box caged Aichi in a transparent blue box. Aichi banged on the walls, it flew inside the truck.

"Let's go!" Meowth said. Team Rocket jumped onto the front of the truck. Bonnie and Serena saw Team Rocket as Team Rocket was walking to the front of the truck. Serena and Bonnie opened the back, the truck started to move. They had to jump into it, once they did the door slammed shut. They saw Aichi and Professor Sycamore, Professor Sycamore looked like he was trying to push Aichi's box.

"Aichi! Professor Sycamore!" Serena shouted in shock. Aichi looked over at Serena and Bonnie. They tried to help to move the box.

"Serena, Bonnie. You should get out of here with Professor Sycamore. There is no use trying to move this box. Just get out of here, Team Rocket wants some information from Professor Sycamore. Seems like it is really important to their plans." Aichi explained. Aichi returned Charizard to it's pokemon ball. He pulled out a pokeball. "Ralts, come on out!" Ralts came out.

"Ralts~"

"Ralts, I need you to take my bag outside to those three. Trust them and follow them." Aichi instructed.

"Why don't you come with Ralts?" Serena asked.

"This Ralts isn't strong enough to teleport people yet. I recently just caught it." Aichi petted Ralts. "You should get going." Ralts refused to go by sticking onto Aichi.

"Ralts~"

"Ralts, you have to go. No one is safe right now." Aichi tried to persuade.

"Ralts~" Ralts sounded sad. The vehicle stopped and the door opened, Team Rocket were standing directly outside.

"How did those two get in here?" Jessie asked.

"Get them!" James called. They ran in and they tied up Bonnie and Serena.

"Hey! Let us go!" Bonnie demanded, while struggling against the ropes. Team Rocket dragged Professor Sycamore, Bonnie and Serena into a small building. They placed them on the couch. Aichi floated close behind them. Team Rocket stood in front of them.

"Let's get down to business. Give us all of your mega evolution information." Meowth demanded. Aichi banged on the wall.

"Professor, don't give them the information!" Aichi shouted.

"Yea, don't give them it." Bonnie and Serena agreed.

"The information is in my left lab coat pocket. Let everyone go now!" Professor Sycamore said. Meowth reached into his pocket and pulled out a memory chip.

"This chip has the information?" James asked. Meowth plugged it into a computer in front of them, all of a sudden Ralts started using Magical Leaf.

"Ralts?" Aichi asked.

"Ralts~" Aichi smiled, be started banging his body against the wall. Ralts started glowing.

"Ralts is evolving." Aichi exclaimed.

"Kirlia~"

"What is all that commotion?" Meowth asked turning around after downloading the data.

"Kirlia use Hyper Voice!" Aichi ordered. Kirlia used Hyper Voice and it broke the walls. "Good job Kirlia!" Aichi ran to Serena, Bonnie and Professor Sycamore and untied them.

"It's over, Team Rocket!" Serena declared.

"Yea! If you are smart you will give back all that information!" Bonnie agreed. The information finished downloading.

"It is too late for you all to demand things!" Jessie replied. A Meowth robot appeared.

"This is the mega Meowth robot. Now that the information is downloaded into it. The robot is complete!" Meowth declared. Ash and Clemont suddenly ran into the building.

"Serena, Bonnie, Professor and Aichi. Are you okay?" Ash asked. A round capsule shot towards Pikachu and trapped it, the capsule moved to the center of the robot.

"We may not have been able to capture the blue haired twerp, but we can get Pikachu." James said. The machine started to make weird sounds and exploded. Pikachu went flying out, Aichi caught Pikachu before it hit the wooden pole that supported the roof.

"Kirlia use Hyper Voice on Team Rocket!" Aichi ordered. Kirlia used Hyper Voice and they went flying. "Pikachu, are you okay?"

"Pikachu~"

"Glad to know." Aichi smiled.

* * *

 **~Professor Sycamore's Lab: Late Evening~**

"We're going to get going now." Ash said. The others waved goodbye.

"Goodbye, everyone. Safe journeys." Professor Sycamore waved. They setted off on their journey.

" _Bro! Are you still in there? Wake up!"_ A voice called in Aichi's head. There is only one person that would call Aichi 'Bro' That has to be Kamui. He then heard his scream in pain. Aichi stopped walking and started clutching his head. Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Ash ran to Aichi and gathered around him in circle.

" _Kamui!"_ Aichi shouted in his mind.

"Aichi!" Ash called.

" _Kamui. We can hold him back, but I don't know how long."_ Sounded like Kai's voice. Aichi heard a small and quiet grunt of pain.

" _Kai?"_ Aichi thought.

"Aichi!" Clemont called.

" _Aichi! Wake up!"_ The voice sounded like Misaki.

"What is happening? Did Void get control of my body?" Aichi mumbled quietly.

"Aichi?!" Bonnie called. Aichi's eyes turned dark and he made a sound of pain, while falling to the ground.

"No, he couldn't have possibly… " Aichi mumbled. Kirlia kneeled to Aichi and smiled. Aichi saw Kirlia's warm smile.

"Kirlia~" Aichi calmed down and light came back to his eyes. He smiled at Kirlia.

"Thank you, Kirlia." Aichi thanked. "I'm okay now. It seems like I have to get back as soon as possible. Where is Kai, Leon, Ren and Chris?"

"Who are those people?" Ash asked.

"Have we met them before?" Serena asked.

 _"They don't remember them?"_ Aichi thought.

"Is something wrong, Aichi?" Clemont asked.

"No, I'm fine. I guess it was just my imagination. Let's get going to Cyllage City." Aichi answered. They continue walking towards Cyllage City.

* * *

 **~A Few Days Later~**

Serena caught a Pancham and pokemon smuggler was caught and arrested. While in a forest Aichi's head started to hurt and his throat also did too.

"Aichi, you have a fever." Serena informed while feeling his head. Aichi tried to talk, but all that came out was a cough.

"Aichi, you shouldn't try to talk." Ash said.

"Yea, if you talk your throat will hurt and it isn't fun to be in pain." Bonnie agreed. Aichi nodded, Kirlia came out of her pokeball, Aichi patted it with a smile. A girl was walking towards them from the forest.

"Who are you?" Clemont asked.

"My name is Penelope. I'm challenging you to a pokemon battle." Penelope pointed at Aichi. He tried to talk, but he coughed again.

"Well, he is a little sick. But I'll accept your challenge." Ash accepted.

"Okay, but if I win. You're coming with me, sweetie." Penelope replied. Serena looked shocked.

"Ash, are you sure about this?" Serena asked.

"Yea, but I don't plan on losing." Ash reassured.

"I'm using my Sylveon." Penelope confirmed.

"I choose you, Froakie!" Ash declared. He threw Froakie's pokeball and Froakie came out.

* * *

 **~After the Battle~**

Ash lost his battle to Penelope. "You lost now you're coming with me, sweetie" Penelope said. Everyone followed her to a kindergarten daycare. Children ran to Penelope.

"Miss. Penelope! Did you bring more pokemon for us to play with?" One asked.

"Yes, I did." Penelope answered she moved out of the way.

"Oh, a Pikachu!" Another shouted. They all ran towards Pikachu, Kirlia stood behind Aichi hugging his left leg and Azelf decided to come out of Aichi's bag.

"A Kirlia! But which pokemon is that?" Another asked.

"This is Azelf." Aichi struggled to answered, then started coughing in his arm. Aichi let Azelf go to the kids, he tried to get Kirla to too, but she refused.

"Oh, Penelope. You brought pokemon and their trainers for the children today?" An old lady asked.

"Yes, I met Ash and his friend in the forest. But one of them seems sick, maybe you can give him some cough drops?" Penelope suggested. She guided her towards Aichi, he was letting all his pokemon out of their pokeballs.

"A Charizard and Glaceon!" A child announced. Penelope and the lady was approaching him. He turned his attention to them. He waved at them.

"Oh, he does seem pale." The lady pointed out. "Come with me. I will get you some medicine." Aichi nodded and bowed to say thank you. He followed her into a building and a little kid watched him walk with Kirlia tugging onto his jacket like a child.

On a tree not so far away, Team Rocket were watching them.

"This will be the perfect time to capture Pikachu and that blue twerp." James suggested. Meowth look like he was in love.

"That Sylveon look mighty cute." Meowth gazed at Sylveon.

"Don't tell me that Charm worked on you too." Jessie replied. Wobbuffet came out of it's pokeball.

"Wobbuffet~" It almost pushed Meowth off the tree.

"That's right I need to think of the task. How are we going to capture that blue twerp? He got away from us so many times." Meowth wondered.

"His pokemon got in the way all those times. We need to find a way to capture him, but also not let him use any pokemon to assist him." James pointed out.

"That twerp is sick right? Then he is weaker now than before. This is the time to act." Jessie added.

* * *

 **~Back in the School~**

"Here this might help." The women handed Aichi some pills and water. He ate them and his throat hurt less.

"Thank you. *cough*." Aichi coughed. He turned to Kirlia after noticing the kid watching them from the window. "Kirlia *cough*, you should have fun with that boy over there. *cough*. I'm sure he needs a friend too." Kirlia slowly walked outside always turning back at Aichi.

"You seem like a kind young man." The women complemented.

"Thank you." Aichi thanked. "I should check on my pokemon, *cough*. Excuse me." Aichi walked outside and watched the children play with Charizard and Glaceon. A truck pulled up in the front, since Aichi was sick he couldn't feel the aura around them. 2 performers were inside the back which opened up. They were juggling, one was a girl and one was most definitely a pokemon. The old women walked out.

"How nice of you to invite performers, Penelope." She said.

"I didn't invite them." Penelope replied, not taking any credit.

"We are here to entertain children like you. We travel all around Kalos." Jessie explained.

"We would like everyone to come and have fun on stage." Meow invited. Everyone when on the stage other than Aichi and the old lady. Jessie and Meowth walked off the stage and towards Aichi.

" _A talking Meowth. It could be Team Rocket."_ Aichi thought. " _But I don't sense anything about their aura."_ Jessie and Meowth pushed Aichi towards the stage.

"Everyone should have fun. Come onto the stage." Jessie smiled.

"Let go! *cough*" Aichi demanded

"Come on, Aichi! Have some fun." Ash said. Aichi was already on the stage.

"You shouldn't-" Aichi was interrupted by Jessie.

"Let's start the fun. Everyone take a ball." Jessie said handing out the balls.

"You guys, don't-" Aichi was interrupted by Meowth.

"Everyone throw the ball up in the count of 3." Meowth instructed.

"Don't-" Aichi was interrupted again.

"3, 2, 1." Jessie counted down. Everyone threw their balls up in the air and black smoke came out. Aichi coughed when the fumes came out and dropped to his knees panting. A glass capsule dropped around Sylveon and Pikachu trapping them.

"Everyone get off. the stage now!" Penelope shouted. A slightly larger capsule dropped around Aichi trapping him on the stage. Everyone was off the stage except for the scared little boy (Randall), Froakie, Aichi, Pikachu and Sylveon. Aichi was coughing a lot, but he noticed Randall.

"Little boy. *cough*. Get off the stage now!" Aichi shouted.

"Is everyone off?" Ash asked. They saw Meowth and Jessie running to the front driver seat. "Who are you?" Team Rocket introduction. Ash noticed Pikachu wasn't on his shoulder and Sylveon wasn't beside Penelope.

"Give back Pikachu and Sylveon!" Ash demanded. Team Rocket was already driving off, Ash jumped onto the back door of the truck.

"Ash!" Serena called.

* * *

 **~Inside the Truck~**

"I'm going to help! No more hiding." Randall declared. Aichi was still breathing hard and coughing, but it was dying down.

"You have to get out of the truck first. *cough* Randall is your name right?" Aichi asked. Randall nodded. "You shouldn't get yourself into this. The only thing they really want is me." They heard a bang on the door and the door opened. Ash came in.

"Randall! Aichi, Pikachu, Sylveon, Froakie!" Ash called.

"We're all here, Ash! What should we do?" Randall asked. Aichi started to feel dizzy and fell back.

"Ash, free Pikachu and Sylveon first, then free me." Aichi said weakly. Ash nodded.

"Randall! Froakie! Help me break Pikachu's capsule." Ash said. They all body slammed the capsule and it broke. "Sylveon's next." They all did it again and Sylveon was freed. Aichi had a headache again and clutched his head and grunted.

" _You're at you limit. Aichi Sendou. Give in, I'll give you power."_ A voice said, probably Void. Ash and the others attempted once, but it didn't break. The truck stopped moving and the stage opened.

"How did the twerp get in there?" Jessie asked. They tried again, but it didn't break.

"It's no use. That twerp gets the special unbreakable capsule. The boss gave us the fundings to build that and it will not be wasted." Meowth said.

"If you are smart you will leave now. This is the first time we will let the pokemon go without trying to capture them again." James said.

"Ash… Go… While you still can." Aichi told Ash. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, Wobbuffet came out of his pokeball.

"Mirror Coat." Jessie ordered. The Thunderbolt was deflected, Aichi's clothes changed and he teleported out, he covered Pikachu. A barrier surrounded both of them.

"Pikachu. *pant*. Are you okay." Aichi was panting really hard. Charizard suddenly flew into the building they were in. Glaceon was on his back.

"Glaceon… Charm… Now." Aichi ordered. Glaceon used Charm on Wobbuffet.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Team Rocket was sent flying and Aichi's clothes turned back to normal. He clutched his head and let out a quiet and short scream in pain. Then, he started to feel light headed and fainted.

* * *

 **~Aichi's Dream~**

"Aichi, why do you insist on using up all of your energy, when you can just join up with me and have unlimited amounts of power?" Void asked. Aichi was lying on the floor, he was unable to move his body.

"I will never join up with you."Aichi replied exhausted. He felt himself floating with a dark aura around him.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I removed all the memories of your friends Kai, Leon, Ren and Chris." Void informed.

"What have you been doing to my body?" Aichi asked in anger. He heard a chuckle.

"Why? Have you been told that something happened to your body?" Void asked. "Did you friend's words manage to get through?" There was a long pause of silence.

"I'm assuming they did. Well, since you asked me so nicely, I'll tell you. I placed you on my throne and the peace and kindness you spread, changed into chaos and hate." Void explained. "I was just testing what would happen since you are the King of Cray, just like Takuto Tatsunagi was."

"What happened to Kai and the others?" Aichi asked.

"Kai is with you always by your side. The others were freed back to their planet, they think that everything is fine." Void answered. "The reason why you feel out of the ordinary is the side effects of being placed on my throne. It will subside soon." The scene faded away and Aichi woke up, everyone was gathered around him.

"Aichi! You're awake!" Randall shouted happily. Aichi sat up.

"Yay!" The others cheered. They hugged Aichi and jumped on his bed, he smiled. He touched his head and felt a bandage. "What happened to me? All I remember is that I was in a capsule and told you all to run. But that is all I remember." Aichi explained. Charizard flew into the room, he pushed some children onto Aichi. he laughed.

"Is everybody alright?" Aichi asked

"We are all fine. The only one that wasn't was you." Penelope answered. Aichi looked around for Kirlia.

"Where is Kirlia?" Aichi asked. Randall ran out of the room and walked her to Aichi. "There you are Kirlia. Have you made any friends?"

"Kirlia~" Kirlia nodded.

"That is good to hear." Aichi said.

"Excuse me, Mr. Aichi. Do you know what pokemon are saying and talk with them?" A little girl asked.

"Yes, I do usually. But you don't need to call me Mr… " Aichi answered.

"Woah." All the children said in surprise.

"I want to be just like him, when I grow up." A little boy said.

"Aichi, can you stay here and play with us?" A little girl asked. Aichi didn't want to say no, but he knew he couldn't stay. "I would love to, but I want to beat all the gym leaders and win the pokemon league. I'm sorry." Aichi apologized. The children looked sad.

"It's okay sweetie. We can cheer Aichi and Ash on when they battle each other in the pokemon league." Penelope cheered up the children. They started cheering.

"You should get going so you can win all your badges, then come back for a visit." Randall suggested. Aichi got up from the bed and walked outside with all the kids. They waved good bye as Ash and Aichi's group continued to their way to Cyllage City.

"We promise we'll come back after we win all our badges." Aichi promised. And so they continued their journey.

* * *

 **~A Few Days Later~**

After bumping into Team Rocket in a mansion and straightening out Chespin's eating problems. Ash, Aichi and the others was inside the forest and close to a city. Bonnie was feeding Dedenne a lot of snacks,

"Bonnie, you shouldn't feed Dedenne, so many snacks. If you do Dedenne won't be hungry when it is time for a meal." Clemont explained.

"I can't feed Dedenne any snacks?" Bonnie asked sadly. Serena, Aichi and Ash turned around to Clemont. Serena was feeding Fennekin a snack, Ash was feeding Pikachu an apple and Aichi was playing with Azelf, who was flying around above him.

"We can't feed them any snacks?" Serena asked.

"No, you can feed them a little. But not enough to make them not hungry for meals." Clemont corrected.

"Like Pikachu. I feed him some snacks, but we are both always hungry for meals." Ash said as an example.

"Ash, you're always hungry." Serena pointed out. Everyone laughed, Azelf sat comfortably in Aichi's arms.

"Let's get to the Pokemon Center to eat lunch." Aichi suggested. "We are really close to one. We just need to take this path and we'll be there."

"Yea, let's get going." Clemont agreed.

* * *

 **~Inside the Pokemon Center~**

Aichi and the others were standing in the waiting entrance/waiting room. A Pichu ran up to Aichi and jumped into his arms.

"Oh hello, little guy." Aichi greeted. He petted the Pichu with a smile.

"Pichu!" A little girl called. He saw Aichi with Pichu. Aichi heard the girl's call and turned to the little girl.

"Pichu~"

"Oh, is this Pichu your pokemon?" Aichi asked.

"Yes, Pichu just ran off. I was looking for her." The little girl answered. Aichi handed the Pichu to her. "Hello, my name is Lyn."

"Hello, my name is Aichi. Are you travelling with someone or are you alone?" Aichi asked.

"No, I'm travelling with my big sister, Lena. She is the girl over there." Lyn pointed. Nurse Joy came out with his pokemon.

"Here is your pokemon." Nurse Joy handed Aichi's pokemon to him. Azelf flew to Aichi.

"Hey, Azelf." Aichi smiled as Azelf sat on his shoulder.

"Is that really an Azelf?" Lyn asked happily.

"Yes it is" Aichi answered.

"Can I touch it?" Lyn asked. Aichi carried Azelf from his shoulder to Lyn and she pet Azelf. Pichu ran inside Lyn's bag that looked exactly like Bonnie's bag.

"Lyn! Let's go!" Lena called.

"Alright!" Lyn answered. "Bye Aichi!" Aichi waved at her, she ran to the bench where the bags were and took one of the bags.

"Aichi! We're going to the battlefield, do you want to come with us?" Ash asked. Aichi jogged to them to catch up.

* * *

 **~Outside Battlefield~**

"Let's battle, Aichi!" Ash challenged. Nurse Joy came out of the Pokemon Center looking for Aichi.

"Are you Aichi Sendou?" Nurse Joy asked. Aichi nodded.

"That's me." Aichi answered.

"There is a call for you." Nurse Joy informed.

"Thank you. Sorry, Ash maybe we can battle later." Aichi apologized to Ash. Then Aichi went inside the Pokemon Center to receive the call. Inside he walked towards the computer machine, the screen turned on and a man with orange hair popped up.

"Hello, you must be Aichi. My name is Lysandre, owner of Lysandre Labs." Lysandre greeted. Aichi doesn't remember anything about their last meeting.

"Hello, my name is Aichi Sendou. Why did you want to talk to me?" Aichi asked.

"I heard a lot about you and I would like to personally invite you to assist me with the research of mega evolution." Lysandre answered. Aichi looked confused.

"How do I help you with that?" Aichi asked.

"I seen you mega evolve your Charizard to a Charizard X. We can learn a lot by just steadying your battles." Lysandre answered.

"When did you see me use mega evolution? I never seen you before." Aichi replied scratching his head.

" _He doesn't remember me?"_ Lysandre thought. "Nevermind that. I would like to recruit you to discover the mega evolution secrets."

"Thank you for the offer, but I am going to have to decline. I promised my friend I'm going to enter the Pokemon League him." Aichi thanked and added bowed to Lysandre.

"No, I should thank you for speaking with me. I apologize for taking up some of you day, if you ever change your mind call me or come to Lysandre Labs HQ." Lysandre apologized. Aichi nodded and the call ended. Aichi heard something from the battlefield and ran towards it.

"Is everybody alright?" Aichi asked seeing Bonnie and Serena on the ground. He noticed the Pichu. " _That is the Pichu from before."_ Aichi slowly approached the Pichu cautiously. "Pichu, it's me. Calm down." Pichu recognized his voice and jumped on his shoulder.

"Pichu~"

"What are you doing here?" Aichi asked petting Pichu. "Let's go find Lyn. She probably has Dedenne." Everyone agreed.

"She can be on the other side of town by now" Bonnie pointed out. "I want Dedenne back."

"I got the perfect invention after watching Dedenne and Pikachu communicate with electricity." Clemont pulled out a machine. "Clemontic Gear on!"

"Science is so cool." Ash said. The machine worked for a few seconds, then exploded. Aichi suddenly saw Lena in the far distance, he ran to her.

"Excuse me? Do you know where your sister is, we got a mix up in bags." Aichi held up Pichu.

"I'm searching for her too. She ran off trying to find Pichu and to return a Dedenne." Lena answered.

"Do you have any idea where she might be? My friend is getting worried." Aichi asked.

"Let's look in the park. She wanted to take Pichu there." Lena answered. They ran and Ash and the others followed closely. When they got to the park Lyn wasn't there, but they heard a scream near a wooded area. "Over there. That was Lyn's scream." They ran towards the scream and saw a swarm of angry Beedrill and Dedenne and Lyn.

"Lyn! Dedenne!" Aichi called. He ran between the 2 groups and used his Psyqualia, calm aura spread around the area. "Beedrill, calm down. They didn't mean to disturb you." The Beedrill left after a while. Aichi took a breath of relief as he cancelled his Psyqualia.

"Lyn!" Lena called. Pichu ran to Lyn and Dedenne ran to Bonnie.

"You two should swap bags before they get mixed up again." Aichi suggested. They swapped their bags.

"Thank you for save me, Aichi." Lyn thanked. Aichi smiled in return.

"You don't need to thank me. But we better get going on our journey." Aichi replied.

"Bye!" Everyone said farewell while waving. And their journey continues.


	5. Success!

After meeting Sanpei and training to be a ninja, our heroes arrived at Camphrier Town.

"We are at Camphrier Town, according to the town map, it says you can taste the ages." Serena read.

"Taste the ages?" Bonnie asked.

"Taste the ages means that there are still a lot of old buildings and in a decent state." Clemont defined. A loud sound came out from the center of the town and they had to cover their ears.

"What was that noise?!" Ash shouted. The sound stopped, they saw a women walk by. Aichi ran up to her.

"Excuse me, can you tell us what that sound was?" Aichi asked.

"That was a Snorlax asleep in the center of the town. We hold a festival for Snorlax because the Snorlax helps us dig up the roots and plow the fields by eating up our leftover crops we didn't harvest. You see, this town and Snorlax has a close relationship. We help each other out." The women explained.

"Okay, I think I understand now. But why is the Snorlax sleeping in the center of town?" Aichi asked.

"Lord Shabboneau is supposed to play the pokeflute to wake up the sleeping Snorlax. But for some reason this year, he refuses to play it. He's made up countless excuses to not play the flute." The women explained. They walked to the Snorlax, they heard another loud snore. Clemont used one of his inventions, but it just made even more noise. Once all the noises were gone they almost had enough.

"Aichi! Can you use your bond with every pokemon to wake up Snorlax?" Ash asked. Aichi scratched his head.

"Ash, I never tried it on a sleeping… " Aichi's voice faded as Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont pushed him towards Snorlax.

"Do your magic, Aichi." Serena encouraged.

"I'll try… I guess." Aichi sighed. He walked towards Snorlax and used his Psyqualia. All the pokemon around the town suddenly turned calm. "Snorlax, you should wake up now. You are disturbing a lot of people." Snorlax started stop snoring, Aichi rubbed his stomach.

"He's doing it!" A boy ran up to Aichi and hugged him breaking his concentration. Snorlax fell back asleep. Everyone looked at the little boy with mad faced, Aichi was breathing a little harder.

"This isn't going to work. I'll use too much energy, maybe we should just go to Lord Shabboneau for a visit?" Aichi asked.

"Many of us already tried it. He just made another excuse." A townsman said.

"We'll get it sorted out." Ash volunteered. They left and visited Lord Shabboneau. He told them that a princess from the neighbouring town took it. So they went to her castle, they digged their way into the castle and saw an angry Furfrou.

"Okay, Furfrou calm down." Aichi said. Furfrou growled more, Aichi didn't have any other choice so he used his Psyqualia to calm Furfrou down. "Now, now. It's okay, we aren't bad people." Furfrou then ran to Aichi and he brushed her fur with his hands.

"Aichi does it every time." Clemont said. 4 maids approached them, the maids moved away to reveal a little girl wearing a princess gown.

"Furfrou, don't play with garbage like those 4." The girl said.

"4? There is 5 of us." Bonnie pointed out. The girl looked at Aichi with interest.

"You must be Princess Allie." Aichi smiled. Allie blushed in response.

"Yes, I am the Princess Allie of the Parfum Palace." Allie introduced. "Who may you be?"

"My name is Aichi Sendou." Aichi bowed. "These are my 4 friends; Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont. We are here for an item called poke flute, the neighbouring town is in a situation where they really need it. Please return it." Aichi stood up straight again, Allie was blushing a lot.

"I will give you the pokeflute. If you agree to be mine forever." Allie negotiated. Aichi looked surprised, he knew she was a lot younger than him.

"You aren't taking him, Princess." Ash shouted.

"I can get whatever I desire! If I desire that kind young man, I get it!" Allie scolded, she thought of a great idea. "Let's have a pokemon battle to decide this, with Aichi and the poke flute on the line."

"Fine!" Ash accepted in anger. Aichi was trying to calm him down.

"Um, Ash are you sure this is a good idea?" Aichi asked with an awkward smile.

"Positive!" Ash answered. It was Furfrou against Pikachu.

* * *

 **~After the Battle~**

Due to Furfrou getting electrified and messing up Furfrou's hair, Ash won by forfeit.

"Ash! You did it!" Serena cheered. Aichi took a breath of relief.

"I won, so give me the poke flute." Ash said.

"I never said I'll give you the flute if you won. I just said it was on the line, since you won I get to keep the flute. But Aichi, you might as well just come with me." Allie laughed.

"What? How is that fair?!" Bonnie shouted. Aichi stood in between his group and Allie.

"Princess, with all due respect. You have to be fair about this situation. The victor should get it all, that is the only way this makes sense." Aichi said.

"Fine, how about a different deal. In exchange for the flute I get to have Aichi." Allie suggested.

"Did you not hear a word he said?" Ash asked. Allie looked sad, Aichi crouched down a little.

"How about you get to have me for the rest of the day. Does that sound fair?" Aichi smiled. Allie nodded, they went inside the castle. In the throne room, the flute was handed to Ash and the others. Aichi stood beside Allie, who was hugging him. "I'll meet you later at Camphrier Town." They nodded and left.

"What should we do, Princess?" Aichi asked kindly like he was a prince.

* * *

 **~Late Evening~**

"It was fun, but I need to get going." Aichi said farewell. They waved at each other as Aichi left for Camphrier City.

When he got back, he saw Ash and the others and ran to them. "Ash! Serena! Bonnie! Clemont!"

"Aichi! How was your day with the Princess?" Bonnie asked.

"It was alright. She's sweet for a little girl." Aichi answered. He looked around and there were holes on the ground. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"An angry Snorlax, but we calmed him down and he went back into the forest." Ash assured.

"Okay, if you say so. We better get some rest so we can get going in the morning." Aichi suggested.

"Yea." Everyone else said. And the journey continued.

* * *

 **~A Few Days Later~**

Team Rocket were looking at replays of Aichi and Pikachu trying to think of a plan for capturing them.

"Pikachu is more simpler than that twerp. For Pikachu we just need to keep him away from the twerp." James shared.

"That twerp is really something, no matter what we do he always finds a way to get out of it." Meowth said. "We need to make sure he doesn't move or use that weird power of him." They heard footsteps and turned around to see a women and a Malamar.

"That boy and that Pikachu interest me. I will make them my servants." The women said.

"Who do you think you are, eavesdropping on us?" Jessie asked.

"You can call me Madame X. I guess making all of you my slaves would make it easier for me to capture those 2." Madame X planned. Jessie and James threw out their pokemon; Pumpkaboo and Inkay. They both commanded attacks, but Malamar casted a light on them to hypnotize them, he did the same to Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet.

Ash, Aichi and the others were travelling to Cyllage City to get their second gym badge, they heard a rustle in a bush and turned to it. Meowth emerged from it, Aichi ran to him.

"Meowth! Guys hurry, he needs help!" Aichi shouted. Everyone refused at first, but then agreed. A few minutes later, Meowth woke up startled. "Meowth! Calm down."

"Where am I? All the twerps are here, you saved me? I'm so touched." Meowth started tearing up.

"Don't think of it the wrong way. If Aichi didn't want to help you, we would've just left you there." Bonnie replied.

"Don't put it like that, Bonnie." Aichi said. There was a pause and Aichi became serious. "What happened to you, Meowth?"

Meowth told them everything and that he used Fury Swipes on himself to stay in control.

"Now she is after the blue twerp and Pikachu!" Meowth finished. They all look at him suspiciously except for Aichi.

"How do we know you're not lying to us?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, you'll do anything to get your hands on Aichi and Pikachu." Bonnie agreed.

"We aren't going to buy your act this time." Clemont and Ash agreed.

"Guys, I can tell he isn't lying. I can hear his inner voice." Aichi disagreed. The rest of Team Rocket suddenly appeared behind the bushes.

"Meowth, what are you doing? Capture Pikachu and the twerp already." Jessie ordered in a zombie voice.

"I knew it!" Ash shouted.

"No! It isn't them talking, look at their eyes!" Meowth suggested.

"They are blank." Aichi pointed out. They all stepped back, but the Malamar and Madame X flew towards them the other way. As they turned around Malamar shone the light on they making them all look. "Guys!" Aichi was the only one that didn't turn around. _"I have no choices, I have to use it!"_ Aichi activated his Psyqualia and everyone was protected from being controlled, even though the light was still shining.

"Thanks, Aichi!" Serena thanked. Aichi deactivated his Psyqualia.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu was charging up his Thunderbolt when Psychic caught him preventing him from moving.

"Pikachu~!" Aichi felt two sets of arms holding onto him and he was also carried off by Psychic.

"Aichi! Pikachu!" Ash shouted, but they were already so far away.

"What are you planning, Malamar? I know this Madame X is under your control!" Aichi shouted. Malamar flew in front of him.

"You are special and I want you as my number 1 servant. That Pikachu will be my number 1 pet in the Pokemon Patrol. Together we will rule the world!" Madame X laughed.

They landed in a building of some sort. Before they got time to turn away, Malamar shone his light on the both of them. Aichi's eyes turned blank for a second before he closed his eyes and went on his knees. Pikachu was controlled, Aichi struggled against it, clenching his head on the ground screaming in pain.

"Pikachu, Aichi, come to me." Madame X ordered. Pikachu jump up a hill of garbage, Aichi was still on the floor on his knees trying to stop himself. Then his legs moved on his own walking towards Madame X.

"Yes-, mistress." Aichi struggled to say, he stood beside Madame X.

Serena, Clemont, Ash, Bonnie and Meowth arrived at the building, but after a while, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were caught and controlled. Ash and Meowth arrived at the room Aichi, Madame X and Pikachu were.

"Aichi! Pikachu!" Ash shouted. Aichi's eyes were closed, but when he heard his name he opened his eyes. They were normal for a second, but turned blank.

"Ash, join us in the Pokemon Patrol." Serena said in a zombie voice. That reminded Aichi of what Kai said when he was reversed in his fight with him. He remembered how much he wanted Kai to return normal and it gave Aichi the push to start fighting the control again. His Psyqualia suddenly started blazing. He jump off of the hill and to Malamar.

"What are you doing, servant?" Madame X asked.

"I'm going to end this." Aichi answered, his clothes changed and a white with blue line sword appeared in his hand. Pikachu's Thunderbolt shot in front of him. "Ash! Keep Pikachu occupied for a second. This will only take a second." Ash nodded. Aichi's clothes turned back to normal as the sword let off a wave of light energy, which freed everybody. The sword disappeared after using it for a while, Aichi was panting hard.

"Malamar~!"

"Malamar says he will get his revenge!" Meowth translated, he fled and everyone followed him to a room that was lighten up by glowing red mysterious stones.

"Malamar~"

"He said you ruined my master plan so all of this is useless." Meowth translated. Malamar blew everything up. They ran away and got outside, the blast impact hit Aichi a little. They were all on the ground and all of them got up except for Aichi. His hand was twitching, but he couldn't move his body from exhaustion.

 _"My Vanguard, we may not be in the same world, but I can still lend you some of my energy once again."_ A voice said in Aichi's head, he had the strength to move his body again.

"Thank you, Blaster Blade." Aichi mumbled. He got up. "Is that Officer Jenny?" Aichi asked.

"Yes, thank you for saving me from that Malamar. I heard strange stuff were happening here, so I came to check it out. Little did I know, that Malamar was the problem." Officer Jenny explained.

"It's fine, I'm glad you are safe." Aichi smiled.

"I'm sure that Malamar had a master plan in mind. I wonder what it is." Officer Jenny wondered.

"Yea." Everyone else agreed. The journey continues...

* * *

 **~A Few Days Later~**

In a Pokemon Center, Serena introduce everyone to the Pokemon Chateau. They met 2 bothers Nico and Chester who told them about noble rankings of the Chateau. They all make their way to the Battle Chateau.

"Wow! It's a castle!" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, calm down." Aichi laughed. Azelf was flew out of his bag and stood on his shoulder. "I guess you are also excited."

"Wow! Is that an Azelf?" Nico and Chester asked.

"Yea, I guess Azelf couldn't retain her excitement." Aichi smiled. They entered the castle and a maid greeted them.

"Hello, welcome to the Battle Chateau. Here we are all knights of the castle." The maid greeted.

"Hello, my name is Ash Ketchum and I came all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. I want to take part in the Pokemon Chateau." Ash introduced.

"My name is Aichi Sendou. I would love to take part in a match." Aichi introduced.

"I'm Nico, title of Baron and this is my brother, Chester. He want to take part in his first match in the Pokemon Chateau." Nico introduced. A man walked into the room.

"Welcome to the Chateau, we have 3 new knights?" The man asked.

"Yes, he is the Battle Chateau's owner, Lord Turner." Nico answered. They followed him to a waiting room full of people.

"Everyone welcome some new knights." Lord Turner introduced. They walked into the room and someone challenged Nico to a battle. In the end, Nico defeated his opponent and became a Viscount. Viola saw Ash and the others and ran to them.

"Hey, Ash, Aichi, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont!" Viola greeted.

"Hello, Viola. How have you been?" Aichi asked.

"Great! I came to the Chateau to have some battles outside of my gym." Viola answered.

"Now we are going to have the newcomers daview match." Turner announced. Chester took Ash and Aichi to the front. There were only 3 of them. "Is there 1 more unranked here?" A boy came out of the crowd.

"I challenge you, Chester!" Ash shouted.

"I accept your challenge." Chester accepted. Viola and a man watched them.

"Grant, Ash and Aichi are really something. I want to see them face off in a match someday." Viola said. Ash won his battle and it was time for Aichi and the boy's battle, they noticed Aichi's keystone.

"That boy has a key stone!" Grant pointed out in shock.

"He does, but I'm sure he won't use it. He won against me easily without it." Viola replied.

"Let's have a great battle." Aichi said.

"Let's have a great battle." The boy said at the same time, then their pokeballs collided and they walked to their sides On the sidelines everyone was watching including all the pokemon and Glaceon and Kirlia.

"If he isn't using Glaceon, then that is Charizard's pokeball." Viola said.

"Charizard!" Aichi called. He threw the pokeball and Charizard came out with a mega stone.

"Is that a Charizardite?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"Will we see something spectacular?" Another asked. The match started and Aichi swept his battle and became a Baron.

"You won your match and now you have the title of Baron." The maid announced. Before the boy left he ran up to him.

"That was a good battle." Aichi shook his hand. Then he made his way to Ash and the others.

"Congratulations, Aichi." Viola congratulated.

"Thank you Viola." Aichi thanked. A glove was placed on Viola's shoulder indicating she was being challenged, she was challenged by Grant. After the battle, Grant won with a really close match.

"Viola, that was a really close match." Clemont said.

"I will get my rank up and challenge you to a battle one day, Grant." Ash said.

"Actually, you will be battling him soon. He is Cyllage City Gym Leader. We are challenging the Cyllage City Gym." Aichi informed and walked to the front of the group.

"No way." Ash replied.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Aichi Sendou. I look forward to battling you." Aichi introduced. Aichi and Grant shook each other's hands and Grant looked over at Aichi's key stone.

"I heard a lot about you. People call you the prodigist." Grant said.

"Are you really a gym leader? You are amazing." Bonnie complemented. She jumped on Aichi and the rest of the group did the same giving their complements. After Grant and Viola left, everyone said their goodbyes to Nico and Chester and the journey continues.

* * *

 **~A Few Days Later~**

A few days have past and they were finally at Cyllage City. Through the time gap, Aichi and his friends made a pokevision videos and been in the water more times than you can count. They also helped rescue an Amaura and an Aurora from the infamous Team Rocket, but now it is time Ash and Aichi finally challenge the Cyllage City Gym Leader, Grant to a battle for their second badge. They hurried to the Cyllage City Gym, when they got there Grant was waiting for them.

"Hello, everyone. Ash, Aichi are you ready for our battle?" Grant asked.

"Never been more ready." Ash answered.

"All set." Aichi answered.

"Okay, all that's left is to go to the battlefield." Grant said. "The battlefield is on the top of this mountain. There is an elevator, but you can climb it."

"Let's use this to decide who goes first." Ash suggested.

"Alright." Aichi agreed. Aichi and Ash both climbed the mountain as the others took the elevator. Ash reached to top first and he gave Aichi a hand to pull him up.

"I'm not really a strong climber." Aichi admitted. Ash laughed.

"I'm going first! Yay." Ash cheered. He walked across from Grant on the battlefield. After the battle, Ash won with a really close match and received the cliff badge.

"We should let Grant's pokemon rest before another match." Aichi suggested.

* * *

 **~At the Pokemon Center~**

"Ash, you were amazing!" Serena complemented.

"You got me, Ash." Grant admitted. "I have a favor to ask you, Aichi."

"What is it?" Aichi asked.

"Battle me seriously, with all your power." Grant answered.

"All my power? Do you want me to use mega evolution against you?" Aichi asked. "But it will put you in a disadvantage."

"I don't mind, I want to see you at full power." Grant assured.

"Okay, let's have our battle now." Aichi replied.

* * *

 **~Back to the Gym~**

"The battle between, Aichi Sendou and gym leader, Grant will begin." Clemont announced.

"Glaceon!" Aichi called throwing Glaceon's pokemon out. Glaceon came out of it.

"Onix!" Grant called and Onix came out.

"Battle begin!" Clemont signalled.

"Onix, Rock Tomb!" Grant ordered. Rock flew in the sky and fell.

"Dodge it and use Ice Beam." Aichi ordered. Blaceon dodged all the rocks easily and Ice Beam hit Onix and a thick cage of ice formed around it..

"Onix, break free!" Grant ordered. Onix banged on it once and it didn't break. "That is thick." Onix cracked it and once it did, Glaceon used Iron Tail.

"Aichi didn't tell her to Iron Tail." Serena pointed out.

"With a bond as strong as theirs, Aichi doesn't need to tell her to do anything. Glaceon just knows what Aichi's thinking." Clemont explained. Onix was really weak after that.

"Ice Beam." Aichi commanded. The ice froze Onix's body, so he couldn't move. "Hyper Beam!"

"Onix get out of there with Iron Tail!" Grant shouted. Before Onix could escape Glaceon already shot it's Hyper Beam and Onix fainted. Grant returned Onix to it's pokeball. "You did good, Onix." Aichi also withdrew Glaceon.

"Tyrunt!" Grant called.

"Charizard!" Aichi called both came out of their pokeballs. "Charizard! Mega evolve!" Aichi held up his key stone which reacted to Charizard's Charizardite X. Charizard mega evolved into Charizard X. "Meet, Mega Charizard X."

"Begin." Clemont signaled.

"Tyrunt Drago Meteor!" Grant commanded. Draco Meteor came out of the sky and Charizard dodged it all, Charizard was so fast he disappeared.

"Where is Charizard?" Grant asked . Aichi closed his eyes and concentrated on where Charizard was. When he was behind Tyrunt.

"Dragon Claw!" Aichi ordered. Charizard appeared and used Dragon Claw on Tyrunt and fainted.

"Tyrunt return." Tyrunt returned to it's pokeball and Charizard changed back to normal.

"You did really well Charizard." Aichi smiled petting Charizard. Grant walked up to Aichi.

"Congratulations, Aichi." Grant congratulated. They shook hands. "Here is the Cliff Badge." He handed him the Cliff Badge and Aichi put it in his case.

"Thank you, Grant." Aichi thanked.

"You're strong, Aichi." Grant said.

"I'm not strong at all. My pokemon are the ones who lead me to victory. I'm really nothing special." Aichi replied.

"What are you talking about? A pokemon battle is you and your pokemon." Ash said. "Now let's go get something to eat!"

"Ash, you really love food, don't you?" Aichi laughed. Everyone else followed.

After eating everyone had to get going. "Let's battle again soon!" Aichi suggested while waving farewell.

"Visit anytime." Grant replied. They waved while walking away and the journey continued.

* * *

 **~A Few Days Later~**

Our heroes decided to rest at a town park. Serena was giving Fennekin some snacks.

"Serena, Those look really delicious." Aichi complemented while leaning forward for a closer look. Azelf flew out of Aichi's bag, and He laughed. "I think Azelf wants some too." Azelf flew around Serena playfully.

"Azelf~"

"Okay, Azelf here." Serena handed the snack to Azelf.

"Azelf~" Azelf cheered while eating the snack.

"What is that anyways?" Aichi asked pointing at the snack.

"This is a Pokepuff. They are used to strengthen the bonds of people and pokemon." Serena answered. Pikachu ran to Serena, Ash followed.

"Pikachu~"

"Pikachu wants one too." Ash translated. Serena handed Pikachu one. "I think I want to try one too." Ash took a Pokepuff and ate it. He didn't respond for a while.

"Ash, are you alright?" Aichi asked.

"It's delicious!" Ash said happily. Everyone laughed.

"Don't leave us hanging like that." Serena replied. A Pokepuff flew to Slurpuff.

"Who is that pokemon?" Ash asked pulling out his pokedex.

"Slurpuff. The Meringue Pokemon. Slurpuff has an exceptionally keen sense of smell, being 100 million times that of a human, allowing it to distinguish even the faintest of smells." The pokedex explained. Aichi was already in front of Slurpuff petting it.

"You are a cute pokemon aren't you?" Aichi asked.

"Aichi loves making friends with every pokemon he sees, doesn't he?" Bonnie said.

"That is just his character." Clemont replied. The Slurpuff knocked Aichi's hand off her head.

"Slurpuff~"

"I'm sorry." Aichi apologized. The Slurpuff used Psychic on another Pokepuff, a trainer came out from the forest.

"Your Pokepuffs must be decent, if Slurpuff ate it." The trainer dissed. Serena looked mad.

"That isn't something you should say to someone. Serena's Pokepuffs are amazing." Aichi replied. Azelf flew onto Aichi's shoulder.

"Azelf~!"

"Try my Pokepuffs and you will understand the difference." The trainer suggested. She took out a basket of Pokepuffs. "Anyone want to try?"

"Pikachu~"

"Dedenne~"

"Here." The trainer handed the Pokepuff to them. Ash took one and ate it, he breathed out fire and screamed in pain.

"That was hot!" Ash cried.

"Of course, the Pokepuff is for fire types." The trainer informed. "Care to try one, Azelf and Fennekin?" Azelf and Fennekin refused.

"Azelf it's fine. Take it." Aichi said with a smile. He carried Azelf to the trainer. "I think Azelf wants one." She handed Azelf the Pokepuff and Azelf ate it, Azelf had a decent face.

"My name is Miette. I'm here to enter the Pokepuff competition." Miette said.

"My name is Serena. I'm going to enter, to show my Pokepuff are superior to yours." Serena replied.

"I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash introduced.

"I'm Aichi Sendou." Aichi introduced.

"My name is Clemont and this is my sister Bonnie." Clemont introduced. Aichi checked the time of the competition.

"You know, if you want to make it on time you should get going now." Aichi checked the time. They went to the Pokepuff competition. They watched Serena and Miette make Pokepuffs and they both made it to the second round.

"Congratulations you two for make it to the final round." Aichi congratulated. "But now you need to make a new recipe and get the ingredients by tomorrow, will you make it in time?" Aichi asked.

"Of course, there are a bunch of berry merchants in town." Miette answered with confidence. They spent the night at a Pokemon Center and Serena planned her recipe, so that they can get the ingredients tomorrow.

The next day, they walked through town and all the berries were gone.

"Where are all the berries?" Serena asked. Then they saw Miette wondering the same thing.

"Don't tell me you sabotage the competition!" Miette shouted.

"No we didn't!" Serena denied. Then she remembered Aichi used berries before, she ran up to him. "Aichi, do you still have any berries?"

"Um, I have some, but I only have a few left." Aichi replied awkwardly. Miette also ran up to him.

"Please lend me some too." Miette pleaded.

"I only have a few Oran Berries, Pecha Berries and Chesto Berries." Aichi replied taking off his bag. He pulled out 2 Oran Berries, 1 Pecha Berry and 3 Chesto Berries. They took them.

"Thanks Aichi. But this won't be enough." Serena thanked sadly.

"I'm sorry. I should've bought some more when I had a chance." Aichi apologized. "Maybe there are some in the forest." They went to the forest and there was no berries in sight.

"No way, where did all the berries go?" Serena asked. "I'm going to go looking for some." Serena ran into the forest.

"I'll help too." Aichi said then he ran in the opposite direction.

"There is no hope is there?" Miette asked.

"There has to be a berry or two somewhere." Ash assured. Miette smiled and blushed, then they heard a scream.

"That was Serena!" Clemont pointed out. They ran towards the scream, Serena was surrounded by Swirlix.

"Serena! Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu hit them with Thunderbolt, the Swirlix backed off. "Serena, are you okay?" Serena nodded, but the Swirlix were now mad at Ash. They surrounded him. Then attacked Ash, then a calm aura calmed them all down.

"That's-!" Serena shouted. Aichi ran in from the forest.

"It's okay, calm down. Go back to your home." Aichi said panting from running. The Swirlix backed off and went back to their home. He deactivated his Psyqualia. "That was close. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Aichi." Ash thanked.

"I couldn't find a single berry." Aichi informed.

"Maybe it was the Swirlix!" Ash said. Slurpuff shock it's head.

"Slurpuff knows how they behave because she is the evolution of Swirlix." Miette translated.

"Let's follow them just in case." Clemont suggested. Everybody nodded. They ran to the direction the Swirlix flew and reached a cliff.

"We need to work together for this one." Bonnie said.

"How about we use Chespin?" Ash suggested. Clemont brought out Chespin.

"Azelf, bring Chespin up." Aichi ordered, Azelf used Psychic and flew Chespin up. They brought all of them up the cliff, when they all got up they saw a robot.

"That's a robot! That took all the berries!" Clemont said. They noticed the Team Rocket R on the robot.

"Team Rocket!" They shouted. Team Rocket were on the top of the machine and did their introduction. Meowth threw a box at Aichi which turned into the blue balled cage. Aichi was banging on it.

"Aichi!" Everyone else shouted.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt." Ash ordered. Team Rocket activated the vacuum and sucked up all the pokemon in their possession. Aichi reached out for his pokemon, but roped came out of the bottom of the cage and tied his arms and legs.

"We'll be going now." Jessie said farewell and fled.

"No! Aichi and our pokemon!" Ash shouted.

* * *

 **~Deep in the Forest~**

Team Rocket decided to take a break. Aichi was banging his body onto the walls.

"Can you give it a break?" Jessie asked in irritation.

"Let me out then I'll give it a break." Aichi replied. Meowth handed Jessie a box.

"Use the machine the boss gave us." Meowth said. Jessie placed the box in Aichi's cage and gas appeared. He held his breath as long as he could, but he had to take a breath. He felt tired.

"No-" Aichi fought against the sleepiness. Then he ended up falling asleep.

"That worked like a charm." James said

* * *

 **~Aichi's Mind~**

"Aichi... Aichi Sendou." Void called. Aichi opened his eyes, he was on a throne and there were monitors in front of him. He couldn't move his body. On the monitors he saw dark energy in Cray.

"Void, what happened to Cray?" Aichi asked. The units were fighting each other and they disappeared. "The clans are fighting each other!"

"That is all the hate, all the fallen clans will be erased and the card fighters that fight alongside that clan will become my soldiers." Void replied. "The darkness within them will be released."

"You're insane, you can't force clans to fight each other for you benefit!" Aichi shouted.

"It is all up to the clan's Vanguards when they lose the clan officially falls and become unable to get back up. The clan leaders are just as stubborn as you, but the ones playing it that aren't vanguards, aren't so resistant." Void laughed.

"You'll pay for this Void!" Aichi warned. "You won't have your ways and you never will!"

Aichi suddenly woke up. He was in darkness and the floor was shaking, he was still in the cage. He knew he was on a vehicle maybe a plane or a truck, then he started shouting for help.

"Hey! Is anyone there?! Help me, please!" Aichi shouted. The vehicle stopped, some Team Rocket grunts ran inside, they came out of a light entrance. Aichi was blinded by the light. "Who's there?!" He was moving closer to the light, the grunts were pushing his cage outside. They brought him inside the building.

" _Judging by their outfit they are members of Team Rocket. I'm assuming this is their headquarters, but can't be absolutely sure."_ Aichi thought. He looked at one of the grunts around him and he was looking at him. He had Carmine hair and the sunglasses made his eyes look dark brown. Aichi felt that he was safe, all the other aura's were filled with evil, but him's was different. " _Is he a not a Team Rocket member? Or is my aura reading off?"_ He looked at his belt and none of his pokemon were there, including his bracelet that held his key stone. He was still tied up, but he couldn't do anything without his pokemon.

Once they reached their destination, the grunts other than the one that had a good aura went in the room. Aichi assumed they put him in charge of watching him. He thought he would talk to him.

"I don't feel anything evil from you." Aichi started. "Who are you?" The grunt looked around, looked like checking for cameras and people. Once, he thought no one would hear him, he answered Aichi.

"My name is Lance, I'm a secret agent of the Pokemon G-Men. Our job is to investigating and arresting people who improperly treats Pokemon. We heard of Team Rocket trying to capture a special trainer, so that they could do something big." Lance answered.

"I guess that means me, but I can be a little more relieved to know there is someone like you watching my back." Aichi breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you have a plan? I have none of my pokemon with me right now. I can't do much."

"Just play along for now. I'll try to find your pokemon." Lance answered.

"I can find my pokemon right now. Maybe if you let them out of their pokeballs, I can communicate with them." Aichi suggested. Aichi used his Psyqualia to feel Charizard, Glaceon, Kirlia and Azelf's presence. He felt them right in front of him in the room the Team Rocket Grunts went in. "They are in there. It won't be hard to get back the pokeballs, but it would be difficult to get Azelf back. The pokemon balls are on the right side of the room and Azelf is in the center." Then he deactivated his Psyqualia.

"You have a strong bond with your pokemon." Lance said. The grunt suddenly came out after Lance finished what he was saying.

"Bring him in." The grunt ordered. Lance soluted, then pushed Aichi's cage in. Inside, there was a man in a scientist coat looking at an unconscious Azelf inside a glass capsule.

"Azelf!" Aichi shouted. He looked over and his pokeballs and key stone bracelets were in a machine. "Who are you?"

"My name is Professor Sebastian. I am in charge of examining you and your strange powers." Professor Sebastian introduced in a steady even tone. "It would be better for you to cooperate and let me do my tests."

"Why would I cooperate with Team Rocket? You're just going to use me." Aichi replied. The professor gave a hand signal and the walls disintegrated, before Aichi could run the 3 grunts behind him held him down and pushed him to a metal table.

"Let me go!" Aichi cried. They pressed his arms and legs to the table and restraints locked them, he struggle against them. A band was placed on his head, while he was struggling. A computer beside Aichi showed his brainwaves.

"Brainwaves seem normal." Professor Sebastian thought out loud. "But it seems too stable for someone who is struggling against binds. Stress should produce more beta waves." He looked at Aichi with confusion.

"After listening to stories about your powers, seems that you can share your calm brainwaves to calm pokemon down. That is an amazing thing and will be really useful for our plans to control pokemon." Professor Sebastian said.

 _"Control pokemon?"_ Lance thought. Aichi stopped struggling and faced Professor Sebastian.

"And how are you planning on making me help you?" Aichi asked.

"We don't need to make you. We just need to hook you up to a machine and use your powers." Professor Sebastian laughed. He looked at the time. "Seems I need to go to a meeting. You two make sure he doesn't escape."

"Yes, sir." Lance and the other Team Rocket grunts saluted and the professor left the room.

"You watch him here, we will guard from the outside." The Team Rocket grunt ordered.

"Yes, sir." Lance said, the Team Rocket grunt left the room and stood in front of the entrance.

"Your acting is pretty good, Lance." Aichi complemented.

"Thank you, but I have a question for you." Lance thanked. Aichi looked at him with a confused face.

"What is it?" Aichi asked.

"I would like you to assist me with this mission. I know I shouldn't ask someone to help me with a mission, but I think we need to do this together." Lance said.

"You got it, Lance. Let's do this together." Aichi smiled. "We need a good plan to save all my pokemon, get all of them arrested and get out of here all together."

"Their guard will be down when they hook you up to the machine, so if you don't mind we should wait until then to arrest all of them and get out safely." Lance suggested.

"I'll be okay with that." Aichi agreed.

"You should get some rest, while you still can. I have a feeling you won't get another chance to sleep after today." Lance said. Aichi nodded, then relaxed and slept.


	6. Plans

**~The Next Day~**

Aichi woke up with a startle, when someone pulled one of his hair strands out. Professor Sebastian was the one that pulled it out and he put it in a machine. The machine magnified the cell and the cell seemed to be glowing blue.

"That is amazing, truly amazing. The cell is full of energy." Professor Sebastian said delightfully. He also took a blood sample and looked at it, he compared a normal blood cell with his. It looked really different, his cells looked more powerful. He made a call.

"Professor, have you found something different about that boy?" That voice sounded like Giovanni's voice.

"Actually yes. Through the tests I conducted I found out he is a powerhouse inside. All his cells are supercharged and his mind is really calm." Sebastian answered.

"You aren't getting away with this. There is no way you will use my power for your plan." Aichi said.

"I think we can start our plan." Sebastian suggested.

"Go ahead, I give you my permission." Giovanni said. The screen turned off and he walked over to Aichi.

"What are you planning?" Aichi asked. Some Team Rocket grunts started setting up a helmet of some sort behind him. Lance was standing behind a wall with his Dragonite beside him.

"Our plan is about to begin." Sebastian declared. The grunts put the helmet on Aichi's head. "Start the machine." Aichi's head started to hurt like waves were stating to run in his brain and he was forced to activate Psyqualia. Energy wave expanded throughout the whole building, then went further as another wave came out. Lance's Dragonite suddenly walked towards Aichi and was caged.

"Who's there?!" A grunt shouted.

"Lance! Get my pokemon!" Aichi ordered. Lance ran over to Aichi's pokeballs and they heard a lot of pokemon stomping outside the laboratory.

"Get him!" Sebastian ordered. Grunts approached Lance as he took one of the 3. He threw it and Charizard came out.

"Lance! Charizard should trust you enough to mega evolve with him, as long as I'm here he will help you to help me. Do it!" Aichi instructed. Lanced picked up his key stone bracelet and it reacted Charizard's Charizardite X. Charizard mega evolved.

"Okay Charizard, let's work together. Flamethrower!" Lance ordered. Charizard's Flamethrower hit the machine and made it explode.

"Retreat!" Sebastian shouted. Then they heard sirens outside, Lance got Azelf and Aichi out of there along with all his pokemon and Dragonite.

"Aichi are you alright?" Lance asked.

"Yea, just a little light headed." Aichi answered. They saw Officer Jenny and the other officers arrest all the Team Rocket grunts and Professor Sebastian. "Your plan worked great."

After all the Team Rocket members were gone, the sun was already setting.

"Thank you for your help, Lance." Officer Jenny thought.

"Actually the hero is him, Aichi Sendou. He is a really powerful person." Lance replied. Aichi jumped on Charizards back.

"I didn't really do anything. But I better get going. I need to return some of these pokemon to their trainers." Aichi said. A Chikorita and Cyndaquil jumped on Aichi's shoulder and the rest got on Charizard's back.

"Okay Aichi. Fly safely!" Lance replied.

"Thank you for your help!" Officer Jenny thanked. Lanced handed Aichi something.

"What's this?" Aichi asked. It was a small machine.

"This is a map, use it to get yourself back to where you were." Lance answered.

"Thank you Lance." Aichi thanked. He started to lift off. "Bye!"

"Safe journey, Aichi!" Lance shouted. Aichi flew the direction of Mahogany Town to look for their trainers.

"Point out your trainer when you see them." Aichi said. Cyndaquil was the first to see it's trainer.

"Cyndaquil~" Cyndaquil pointed at a little girl. Charizard flew down and landed in front of the girl. Cyndaquil jumped off of Charizard and to it's trainer.

"Cyndaquil you're safe. Why did you run off like that?" The little girl asked cheerfully.

"Are you lost in the forest? Do you need a lift to Mahogany Town?" Aichi asked. The girl nodded. "Okay hop on and hold onto me." Aichi helped the girl get on Charizard and hugged Aichi and they flew off.

"I'm really sorry for your Cyndaquil running off." Aichi apologized. "I should've done something before this mess started."

"It's alright. My name is Macy." Macy introduced.

"My name is Aichi, it will take a little time to get to Mahogany Town. I'll tell you something about myself and you tell me something about yourself." Aichi introduced.

"Okay, I can tell you something I could never forget. I met this boy named Ash, he was such a sweet guy I fell in love once I saw him." Macy explained.

"I guess both of us are connected to Ash." Aichi smiled. "I'm actually currently on a journey with him and 3 other friends."

"Ash is in Johto?" Macy asked happily.

"I'm sorry. Ash is in Kanto right now. He wants to enter the Pokemon League there." Aichi explained. "I'm in Johto because I got into a small mix up."

"I see, tell Ash I said hello when you get back to Kanto." Macy replied. They landed at the center of town where the rest of the trainers waited. Everyone jumped off of Charizard except for Aichi. Then they lifted off again.

"Wait, Aichi!" Macy called. Aichi tuned to Macy and landed again. A man walked over to Aichi and Charizard.

"Hello." Aichi said.

"You should get some rest before you go. You exhaustion is showing." The man suggested. Aichi was still a little light headed and he was starting to get pale.

"I'll be fine. I need to get back to my friends." Aichi replied.

"Aichi, don't go yet. You're getting pale!" Mace shouted. Aichi started to slip off of Charizard.

" _I used too much power. The machine made me use too much Psyqualia."_ Aichi thought before falling off of Charizard. Azelf flew out of his bag and caught him with Psychic.

"Azelf~!" Aichi hugged Azelf while being placed on the floor.

"Thank… You…" Aichi thanked before fainting.

"Please, help Aichi." Macy pleaded to the old man.

"We'll help. He brought back our pokemon." A boy said with another beside him. They helped Aichi up by lending him a shoulder.

* * *

 **~A Few Days Later~**

Aichi slowly woke up. His vision was a little blurry, he touched his forehead and there was a bandage.

" _Where are my pokemon?"_ Aichi asked. Aichi tried to get up, but he felt unstable, that was when Azelf came in the room.

"Azelf~"

"Hey, Azelf." Aichi smiled. "Sorry for making you worry." Azelf was carrying his bag with Psychic. He was surprised.

"Azelf~"

"Azelf did you hear my thoughts?" Aichi asked.

"Azelf~" Azelf nodded.

Aichi was thinking. " _Did my Psyqualia get stronger?"_ He guessed. Azelf nodded. Macy and the old man walked in. "Thank you for helping me."

"You helped everyone else, we needed to help you someway." Macy said.

"How long have I been asleep?" Aichi asked.

"About a week." Macy answered. The man walked toward Aichi.

"My name is Pryce. I am the gym leader of Mahogany Town." Pryce introduced. "I want to ask you what happened? I think you owe us an explanation."

"Team Rocket." Aichi answered. He looked at them. "They wanted to use my powers."

"Powers?" Macy asked.

"Take out any pokemon." Aichi said. Macy released her Ninetales. "Watch closely." Aichi used his Psyqualia, Ninetales walked to Aichi and he smiled.

"Wow." Macy said.

"This is my power, it is called Psyqualia. That was why your pokemon were drawn to Team Rocket's Hideout. I might as well start from the very beginning. You see, I'm not from this world. My power is from a place called Cray. It lets me communicate with pokemon better, up to the point where I feel like I can talk to them and know what they're thinking." Aichi explained.

"What is Cray?" Macy asked.

"A planet that is connected to mine, in my planet there is a popular card game called, Cardfight! Vanguard. The cards are called units and they live on Cray. My power allows me to communicate with the units, but it is different in this world because there is pokemon and no units." Aichi explained.

"Thank you for explaining everything to us." Pryce thanked. Aichi got off the bed, then fell back down.

"I guess I'm still weak, my Psyqualia is stronger than last time. I don't know why or how." Aichi said.

"Stronger? How?" Macy asked.

"They can hear my thoughts and I can hear theirs." Aichi answered. "I guess, the machine did something to my head to make it stronger. I think I just need some rest, that's all." Aichi laid on the bed.

"We'll leave, so that you can sleep." Macy said leaving with Pryce. Aichi fell asleep soon after.

* * *

 **~Aichi's Dream~**

Aichi woke up once again on the throne, he looked at the screens in front of him and noticed there was nothing on the land. Another screen shown Earth there was a room filled with card fighters, they were just standing there lifeless. He wanted to move, then his Psyqualia activated and his spirit separated from his body.

" _I guess this is a new ability."_ Aichi thought while looking at his translucent hands. He saw a Vanguard Circle beside his body, he touched it and a bright blue light shawn and covered his surroundings. He had to cover his eyes because of the light. When he opened his eyes again, he was in a room with thousands of card fighters.

" _What is happening here?"_ Aichi asked himself. He looked around and Emi, Morikawa and Izaki was standing within the crowd. He flew towards them.

"Emi, Morikawa, Izaki!" Aichi whispered loudly. There was no response. He called them a little bit louder, then louder, until they turned their heads towards him. Their eyes were blank and their eyes seemed darker than usual. "What happened to you guys?"

"Join the Void in its quest for world domination. Be lost in the darkness with us, your friends, Aichi." Morikawa replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Aichi asked.

"Aichi, we can help Void together. Brother and sister." Emi said. Aichi slowly backed up.

"We can all fight together. How about it?" Izaki added. A black hand held his upper body.

"Aichi, I'll escort you back to where you belong." Void said. Aichi tried to release the hand around his upper body.

"Let me go!" Aichi demanded while struggling and the dream ended.

* * *

 **~Back to the Pokemon World~**

Aichi woke up and Macy opened the door looking happy.

"Hello Macy." Aichi smiled.

"Aichi! I was able to contact Ash!" Macy said. Aichi got up and walked, he felt stronger. He walked outside and Ash was on the screen.

"Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont!" Aichi called.

"Aichi! We were so worried!" Serena cried.

"How have you been?" Clemont asked.

"Just a little scratch, but other than that I'm all good." Aichi informed.

"Aichi! We met the Shalour City Gym Leader, she was so amazing, her and her Lucario can mega evolve!" Ash said.

"Sounded fun and interesting, I would love to meet her." Aichi replied.

"How about we meet up somewhere." Clemont suggested.

"Oh! How about the Kalos Canyon." Serena suggested.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Aichi replied. The screen turned off.

"I guess, I'm off. Thank you for helping me Macy and Pryce." Aichi thanked. He brought out Charizard.

"Wait, you can't fly all the way to Kalos on Charizard's back. Charizard will be too exhausted." Pryce said. He pointed to the boat. "I've been thinking of your way to get to Kalos and I got you a ticket to the boat," He handed Aichi the ticket.

"Thank you." Aichi thanked while taking the ticket. "I better get going." Aichi started running. "Bye!" He waved and the others waved too.

* * *

 **~A Few Days Later~**

Ash, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie arrived at Kalos Canyon and waited for Aichi to arrive. They waited for a a few minutes and Aichi walked towards them with Charizard and Azelf. They didn't notice him.

"Ash, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie! Hey! It's been a while." Aichi called. Everyone was startled and they turned around facing Aichi as he joined the group. Pikachu and Dedenne jumped on his shoulders. "Hello, Pikachu and Dedenne." Aichi laughed.

"Pikachu~"

"Dedenne~" They also played with Charizard and Azelf.

"Charizard~"

"Azelf~"

"Hey, we should let everyone out. I have someone I want to introduce." Ash suggested. Aichi put down his bag and everyone took out their pokemon balls and threw them up in the air and they all came out. "Everyone, I want to introduce you to our new friend, Hawlucha!"

"Dedenne~"

"Pikachu~"

"Azelf~"

"Charizard~"

"Glaceon~"

"Fletchling~"

"Fennekin~"

"Chespin~"

"Froakie~"

"Gardevoir~"

"Cool, Kirlia evolved into Gardevoir!" Serena pointed out. All of them crowded around Gardevoir except for Froakie and Hawlucha. Aichi's Psyqualia unexpectedly activated and they all turned to Aichi.

"It's nothing, have fun with Gardevoir." Aichi laughed awkwardly. "My Psyqualia is acting up that's all." A Skarmory flew over them and a Talonflame followed, they were battling. The trainers followed the pokemon using a flying suit.

"Wow! That's so cool! I want to try that." Ash said. They kept on battling and the Skarmory lost, the Skarmory was knocked out by Brave Bird and was dropping towards Aichi and Ash.

"Watch out!" Serena warned. Aichi broke Skarmory's fall.

"Oh no! Aichi!" Bonnie shouted. Aichi sat up and Skarmory was fainted on his legs.

"I'm alright." Aichi reassured. "Hey, Ash bring my bag here." Ash picked up his bag and handed his bag to him, he took out a Oran Berry. He petted Skarmory and he woke up.

"Here, eat it. It will make you feel better." Aichi smiled. Skarmory trusted him and ate the Oran Berry. Aichi laughed. "Do you feel better?"

"Skarmory!" The trainer called. Skarmory got off of Aichi and flew to it's trainer. "Thank you."

"No problem." Aichi tried to get up but his right leg was damaged making him fall right back down. " _My leg…"_ All the pokemon ran over to Aichi.

"I'm alright. You must've heard my thoughts." Aichi reassured. Charizard assisted him to the building. An employee walked over to greeted them.

"Hello, welcome to the Kalos Canyon. Are you okay?" The employee asked.

"I'm alright, I just have a small injury on my right leg." Aichi answered.

"You can get treatment in that building and the rest of you can try sky battles." The employee suggested.

"Yea! Let's go!" Ash cheered. Everyone else laughed.

* * *

 **~Inside the Building~**

Nurse Joy was casting Aichi's leg and everyone was waiting for Nurse Joy to finish.

"I'm really sorry, Aichi." The trainer apologized.

"It's okay, you didn't do it on purpose. It was all an accident." Aichi replied. Nurse Joy was finishing up.

"All done. Be careful, you should be glad this was only a minor injury." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Aichi thanked. "Ash, didn't you want to try sky battles?"

"Yea! Let's go!" Ash said. The trainer had to go for some more training and Ash's group walk towards the counter, where there were flying suits. The same employee guided them. They got their flying suits.

"This one is yours." The counter man handed a suit to Clemont. Bonnie tippy-toed to reach the top of the counter.

"Where is my flying suit?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm sorry, you aren't big enough yet." The employee apologized. He walked to a sign as Bonnie followed. "You have to be this tall to participate." Bonnie was significantly shorter than the requirement. Bonnie looked sad. Aichi limped over to her and kneeled down to her and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Bonnie, we can watch the battle together." Aichi smiled. Ash, Clemont and Serena had a lot of fun practicing how to fly. Aichi and Bonnie watched them.

"Aichi, I wish was big already. People always underestimate me because I'm small." Bonnie said.

"Sometimes, it is good to be underestimated. You can surprise others. My friend use to tell me that 'People will underestimate us. Then, we will surprise them with our supreme abilities.' Now whenever I think I'm weak, I think of what he said." Aichi replied. "Plus, it is good to be small. There is a lot of things you can do that you can't once your big."

"But there is a lot more things you can't do when you're small." Bonnie pointed out.

"It's okay, you will get bigger. Everyday you're growing. You know, I actually wish I was small again. I want to enjoy being small." Aichi laughed.

"You weren't happy when you were little?" Bonnie asked.

"It doesn't really matter now. I got over it." Aichi answered.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"I use to be severely bullied by my classmates. It got so bad that my mom made me change schools, the reason I am who I am today is because I have good friends." Aichi explained.

"It must've been hard being bullied like that. Why were they bullying you?" Bonnie asked.

"Even now, I don't know why they did it." Aichi answered. "I think it is because I acted really weak. If I can back and tell my old self something, I'll tell myself to feel strong and confident." Aichi and Bonnie noticed a girl with a Talonflame walking up to Ash, Serena and Clemont. Bonnie helped Aichi walk over to them.

"My name is Moria. I'm bored of the regular people that battle here. I challenging you to a battle." The trainer challenged Ash. Fletchling landed on Ash's shoulder.

"I'll use Fletchling." Ash accepted. Talonflame turned his head in disagreement.

"Sorry, Talonflame thinks Fletchling is too weak for a good fight." Moria translated. Fletchling looked sad. Talonflame noticed Aichi's presence and turned to him.

"You know, Talonflame. Fletchling is a strong pokemon, don't underestimate her." Aichi said. Talonflame still didn't want to fight Fletchling and flew back to it's trainer, then pointed at Hawlucha.

"I think Talonflame wants to battle Hawlucha." Moria translated. Fletchling looked depressed and Ash handed Fletchling to Bonnie.

"Okay, if Hawlucha wins, you have to battle Fletchling." Ash asked. Moria and Talonflame agreed to those terms and they battled.

"Fletchling, don't worry. People always underestimate us because we are small, but Aichi told me that it can use that to our advantage." Bonnie comforted. When the fight ended Hawlucha lost, but Talonflame was shortly captured the Team Rocket and they noticed Aichi.

"The blue twerp is here? I thought we brought his in." Jessie pointed out.

"We got a raise thanks to that. Maybe this time, we will get a promotion!" James guessed in joy.

"Let's get our promotion into motion." They sang. Fletchling flew and went for the top of the hot-air-balloon. Inkay and Pumpkaboo.

"Haven't you learned yet? You always fail in your plans of stealing pokemon!" Ash shouted. They laughed, they threw a box towards Aichi. He braced himself, but someone blocked it from making contact. He looked up and Inkay and Pumpkaboo were in the cage instead.

"Thank you Inkay and Pumpkaboo. I guess I owe you." Aichi thanked.

"What is wrong with you, Pumpkaboo." Jessie shouted

"Inkay? What's wrong?" James asked worried.

"Pumpkaboo~"

"Inkay~" They apologized.

"We got Talonflame. Let's go." Meowth said. They started flying away with their hot-air-balloon.

"Fletchling, save Talonflame!" Ash commanded. Fletchling broke through the hot-air-balloon and cut through the net holding Talonflame and they flew back.

"Good job, Fletchling." Ash said. Fletchling landed on Ash's arm.

"So, Talonflame. Am I right about Fletchling's power? You know Fletching did save you." Aichi said. Talonflame looked at Fletchling.

"Talonflame~"

"Looks like Talonflame wants to battle Fletchling now." Aichi translated. "How about it, Fletchling."

"Fletchling~!" They battled and Fletchling won and evolved into Fletchinder.

"That was a good fight, Ash." Moria said. Ash shook her hand.

"Yea, that was fun." Ash agreed. Later they waved good bye as they continued their journey.

* * *

 **~A Few Days Later~**

Our heroes have arrived at Reflection Cave and decided to look around and explore the cave. Ash was giving Aichi a shoulder and helping him walk.

"Aichi, let's explore the cave!' Ash suggested.

"Okay." Aichi replied. They walked inside deeper into the cave. They looked into the mirror and they looked at their reflection. "This is cool, we can see our reflection everywhere." They saw in the corner of their eyes, Ash, but it wasn't his reflection. Aichi noticed him and he looked shocked, when Ash turned around the other Ash already disappeared.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"I guess it was just our imagination." Aichi said. " _Who was that? He looked like Ash, but he didn't look as confident."_ Pikachu looked at Aichi, he noticed and responded with a reassuring smile.

On the other side of the mirror, Ash was thinking.

"That was the guy from Team Rocket." Ash said. "He must've taken my Pikachu, but what was the person that looked like me doing with him? I have to get Pikachu back!"

Back to Aichi and Ash. They both looked into a mirror and the reflection changed into the Ash from before. They both looked in shock as the Ash inside the mirror took Pikachu into the mirror.

"Pikachu!" Ash jumped into the mirror too.

"Ash!" Aichi went in after. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie saw them, but the portal closed before they could go in.

"Oh no! Aichi and Ash!" Clemont shouted.

"Ash!" Serena shouted.

"What happened to Aichi and Ash?! Where did they go?!" Bonnie asked.

* * *

 **~Other Side of the Mirror~**

Aichi and Ash were on the floor, after jumping into the portal. Aichi rubbed his head, while getting up.

"Ash, are you alright?" Aichi asked. Ash got up shortly after, he stood up and helped Aichi up.

"I'm fine, we need to find Pikachu." Ash answered. They made their way outside the cave, Aichi was leaning on Ash to help him walk. Serena ran to them, but she didn't seem like herself.

"Oh, well if it isn't cry baby, Ash." Serena said. Then she noticed Aichi. "Really Ash, I know I beat you, but you are going to help Team Rocket?" Aichi and Ash looked at each other, then back to her confusioned.

"What are you talking about?" Aichi asked.

"Aichi isn't apart of Team Rocket and why did you call me a cry baby?" Ash added. Clemont and Bonnie ran to them. Clemont ran so far that he had to run back, Serena brought out Fennekin.

"Fennekin, Flamethrower. Get him away from Ash." Serena ordered. Fennekin was charging Flamethrower.

"Fennekin, believe me. I'm not part of Team Rocket." Aichi said. Fennekin hesitated, but she knew Aichi was telling the truth. But she fired anyways. He pushed Ash out of the way and took the Flamethrower. Azelf came out of Aichi's bag and flew around Aichi making sure he was alright.

"I'm fine, Azelf. You don't need to worry." Aichi smiled. Fennekin ran over too and Aichi petted it.

"Don't touch, Fennekin! Aichi!" Serena demanded. She was about to run to Aichi when Clemont stopped her.

"He claims that he isn't from Team Rocket. I have the solution for this! The world is today, thanks to science. Clemontic Gear on! I was anticipating this would happen, so I build the truth machine for times like this!" Clemont declared. Pulling out a machine with wires connected to it.

"My dear, Brother. You're so smart and prepared for everything." Bonnie said. Clemont brought the wires up to Aichi and attached it to him.

"What are you doing?" Aichi asked. He was looking at the wires connected all around his body.

"I would like to ask you some questions. If you lie, the machine will tell us." Clemont answered.

"Aichi isn't apart of Team Rocket! So-" Ash shouted while he ran over to Aichi, but he held his hand in a stop sign signal.

"No, it's alright. I'll answer their questions. What are your questions? I wasn't planning on lying to you guys anyways." Aichi agreed. The machine signaled he was telling the truth.

"Where did you come from?" Clemont asked.

"We ran in a mirror in Reflection Cave, when we did we were teleported here. We came because another Ash took this Ash's Pikachu." Aichi answered. The machine signaled it was the truth. "The Ash that took his Pikachu was probably your Ash."

"Ha! Like we will believe that." Serena laughed.

"The machine says he is telling the truth." Clemont replied.

"He is probably doing a trick that is making your machine only say he is telling the truth." Serena said.

"Do you want me to tell a lie?" Aichi asked. They didn't respond, he just said a lie. "I'm in Team Rocket." The machine alerted that he was lying.

"Okay, last question. Where is our Ash?" Clemont asked.

"I don't know that's why we came here. We needed to find Pikachu." Aichi explained. Ash suddenly emerged from the forest. Pikachu ran to Ash.

"Pikachu~!" Pikachu jumped to Ash.

"There really are two Ashs!" Serena said in surprise.

"Then you are telling the truth." Bonnie added. Aichi unwired himself and smiled.

"I'm sorry for taking your Pikachu. I thought it was mine." The other Ash apologized.

"It's okay. I would've done the same." Ash replied.

"How about you tell us what happened." Aichi suggested.

"Well, after my battle with Serena. I felt sad and I ran into the cave, when I ran inside, I saw Aichi and I saw Pikachu. I was nervous, so I didn't try to get Pikachu earlier. When I saw you two again I grabbed Pikachu thinking that he was my Pikachu. After I looked at Pikachu, I realized that he was different than the one I have." The other Ash explained.

"Well let's go find your Pikachu, then." Ash suggested.

"Really? You will do that for me?" Other Ash teared up.

"Don't cry, now let's go!" Ash said. The other Ash nodded and they all went to find Pikachu.

* * *

 **~After A While~**

The 2 Ashs, Aichi, Clemont and Bonnie found Team Rocket and the other Ash's Pikachu was in a net. Team Rocket secured the net.

"Pikachu!" The other Ash yelled, while tearing up. The Team Rocket in this world had Meowth, Jessie, James and Aichi. The other Aichi noticed Aichi.

"There's another one of me?" The other Aichi asked.

"So you weren't kidding when you told me that I'm apart of Team Rocket in this dimension." Aichi said. Azelf landed on Aichi's shoulder and he walked in front of everyone else. "You must have the same abilities as me, since we are almost the same person."

"You're right..." The other Aichi smiled deviously. He used his Psyqualia, he looked like he was possessed by Psyqualia again.

"What's wrong with you? You need to save your friends! Don't you care about them?!" Aichi shouted. The other Aichi's Psyqualia forced Aichi's out, the other Aichi laughed.

"I don't need those weaklings, I have power, the power to beat everyone that opposes me. The power of a king, you should know what power I'm talking about right?" The other Aichi said. " _The King of Cray."_ Aichi heard in his mind.

"Why would you use that for evil? Why would you use it at all?!" Aichi asked.

"Ha! Are you saying you don't use your powers? How pathetic. I thought I would be smarter even if I'm so warm hearted in other dimensions." The other Aichi laughed. Dark mist trapped Aichi's legs to the floor and Aichi noticed what he did.

"Why would you give in to the Void? You're just one of his puppets now!" Aichi shouted. His aura was starting to blaze with anger. "You don't understand anything do you! You're friends are in danger and you are just going to sit back and watch the Void take over the world?!" Ash started to walk to Aichi, but his aura blew him off his feet and on the floor.

"Aichi, calm down!" Ash shouted. Aichi didn't listen.

"There now you're starting to see. Anger is a good start." The other Aichi said. He walked up to Aichi, who was about to summon Blaster Blade's Sword, but more black mist trapped his arms. The other Aichi already walked through his wave of aura that pushed everyone back. Then, Aichi realized what he was doing.

"No, don't come closer." Aichi said while he shook off his Psyqualia, his aura went back to normal. By the time he calmed himself down, the other Aichi was already in front of him. Looking down at his other self kneeling down exhausted.

"You are really pathetic. What if you 'friends' were here seeing you now? Utterly defeated by your stronger self." The other Aichi laughed, he grabbed Aichi's shirt and laughed at him. Ash ran over to the two Aichis and pushed the other one off.

"We are his friends and we know he is stronger than you would ever be!" Ash shouted. The black mist left Aichi and he fell on the ground on his knees. "Have a battle with him and you'll see how strong he is."

Aichi smiled and slowly got up. "Let's battle and if I win you'll give back Ash's Pikachu." Aichi said.

"Ha! And if I win I get that Pikachu, this Pikachu and you will have to give every single drop of power you have to the Void and I. Is that a fair deal?" The other Aichi asked. Aichi looked back at the other Ash and he was crying.

"Pikachu…" The other Ash mumbled. Then Aichi turned back at Team Rocket.

"Fine, but leave the Pikachus out of this. Your award will be me and only me, let the Pikachus go." Aichi said.

"Why would I let this one go? We got this one far and -" James asked. He was stopped by the other Aichi.

"Fine, but we'll have to make the stacks higher then. If I win, you give the majority of your power to the Void and I, and you need to be a minion of ours. In your battles, if I see you aren't doing your absolute best. Let's just say, you're friends won't have a fun time. What I mean is that you are still conscious and you are the one fighting, but if you even try to go soft. Your friends will suffer for your actions." The other Aichi said.

"Fine, but I won't lose this battle." Aichi accepted. He took a pokemon ball out of his belt and threw it, his Charizard came out of the pokemon ball. Aichi was startled about his other self laughed.

"How about we make this interesting?" The other Aichi asked. A black sword like Blast Dark's sword appeared. Aichi used his Psyqualia and summoned Blaster Blade's sword.

"If you want to, but my avatar and I won't lose." Aichi said, Blaster Blade in spirit form appeared beside him.

"Neither would we!" The other Aichi shouted with Blaster Dark beside him. They clashed their swords, they were held there for a while. Then, Aichi felt a dark aura behind him and jumped backwards to dodge the attack.

"That was a cheap trick! You aren't fighting fair!" Serena shouted.

"I never said I couldn't use Void's power too did I?" The other Aichi laughed. Aichi was busy dodging all the black mist attacks, while the other Aichi swooped in and struck Aichi down. While he was down, the black mist kept him down.

"I win!" The other Aichi laughed. Aichi's body started to glow and it fended off the black mist.

"You didn't win yet." Aichi said, he got up and the other Aichi was frozen in shock.

"H-How?" The other Aichi asked. Aichi hugged him and the light shone around him too. Extinguishing the dark one. "Let me go!" The other Aichi tried to push Aichi off.

"We are the different sides of the same coin. If you fallen for the darkness, it is my job to carry you back up to the light." Aichi said. "Do you feel it yet? You don't need the Void, the power is inside you." The other Aichi smiled and hugged Aichi back.

"You win." The other Aichi admitted. He let Pikachu out of the net and walked to Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont. "I'm sorry. I would love to join your group. If you don't mind. I want to have experiences like him." His aura turned back to normal and he fainted. Aichi caught him.

"He is telling the truth, he wants to join you in your journey." Aichi said. "Please take him… and… take… care- of-" He fainted too. Both swords on the ground disappeared.

"Wait! Don't you need to get back to your own world." Clemont realized. Team Rocket ran to retrieve the other Aichi and capture him, but was stopped by the Ashs and their Pikachus.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." The Ashs commanded together. They used Thunderbolt together and Team Rocket was sent flying.

"Let's get going! I heard That once the sunsets, you won't be able to go back to your dimension." Clemont said. He and Ash carried Aichi and other Ash and Serena carried other Aichi. They made their way to Reflection Cave.

When they got there, they looked in a mirror and saw Bonnie, Clemont and Serena.

"Ash!" Mirror Serena called.

"What happened to Aichi?" Bonnie asked.

"We have no time to explain right now. Hurry pull Aichi out of the mirror once we push him in." Ash said. He and Clemont pushed Aichi into the mirror and Clemont, Bonnie and Serena pulled him into their dimension.

"It's your turn now, Ash!" Mirror Serena shouted. The dimensions started to split apart.

"Hurry!" Mirror Clemont shouted. Ash jumped into the mirror but he couldn't reach the other side and he started falling. An arm caught him.

"Hang in there Ash and Pikachu." Aichi was gripping on Ash's arm Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Azelf's Psychic was holding onto Aichi's legs. "Pull us up. I got him!" They all started pulling them up and when they were safe the portal was closing.

"Hey! Ash, stop crying so much! You need to be strong!" Ash shouted.

"Serena, don't abandon your Ash!" Other Serena (Other dimension) said.

"Aichi, don't be manipulated again! You are stronger with your new friends." Aichi said.

"I got it! Thanks for everything!" Other Aichi thanked. "Don't let the Void get you too!" Then the portal closed. The journey continues…


	7. Party Backfired

**~A Few Weeks Later~**

Our heroes walked towards Professor Sycamore's Training Camp. Professor Sycamore was there to greet them.

"Hey! Professor Sycamore!" Everyone waved. As they got closer, Professor Sycamore started greeting too.

"Hey! Ash! Aichi! Serena! Clemont! Bonnie! How have you been?" Professor Sycamore asked. He noticed Aichi was assisted by Ash to walk. "What happened?"

"I sprained my ankle a little." Aichi answered.

"Don't listen to him, it's serious." Serena said. Nurse Joy came out of the main building, Nurse Joy assisted him inside.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." Aichi said. He sat down on the waiting room chairs, Nurse Joy touched his injury and he winced.

"I don't think it is fine. Do you agree?" Nurse Joy asked. Aichi nodded in defeat. "What on Earth happened?"

"That's pretty hard to explain, it's a long story." Aichi answered. "I probably explained everything to someone new about a dozen times."

"You don't need to tell me. Just take care of yourself." Nurse Joy replied. Aichi reached for his pokemon.

"I think after all of this, my pokemon needs some rest. Do you mind taking care of them?" Aichi asked while Nurse Joy was finishing up.

"Okay." Nurse Joy answered taking his pokemon.

"Oh, one more." Aichi said. Taking off his bag and handing it to Nurse Joy. "She is sleeping right now, but please let her recover." Nurse Joy looked inside and was shocked.

"This is-!" Nurse Joy said in shock. Aichi smiled, he got up. "Wait! You can't walk yet!"

"I'm fine now. Thank you Nurse Joy." Aichi thanked.

"You can't participate in the camp, not in your condition." Nurse Joy warned.

"I won't participate. I want to watch all the pokemon battle. Would you mind if I helped you take care of pokemon, after I take a peek at the battles?" Aichi asked.

"I'll be fine with that. An extra hand would be great, don't overexert yourself." Nurse joy replied. Aichi walked out and watched all the battles, he joined Ash, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie.

"Hey! Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie!" Aichi called as he joined the group. "Sorry, I can't join you in your team, but I'll be helping out the pokemon with Nurse Joy."

"You don't need to apologize, just get well soon and battle me once you are all better." Ash said. They all laughed.

"You're always up for a battle aren't you, Ash." Aichi laughed. He felt a sensation.

"What's wrong Aichi?" Bonnie asked.

"It's nothing. I just felt a really strong connection, actually the bonds of all the people and pokemon here are strong. A lot like Ash and Pikachu." Aichi said.

"You can sense that?" Clemont asked.

"Yea." Aichi laughed awkwardly, they saw Psyqualia in his eyes. "I can't help it, the warm feeling when you feel all the bonds around you."

"Oh, Aichi I was wondering." Serena said. Aichi looked at her surprised.

"What is it?" He asked.

"How old are you?" Serena asked. Aichi looked at them realizing that he was probably a lot older than them.

"Um, I'm 16 last time I checked." Aichi answered. "It should be my birthday soon. I think."

"Oh, when is your birthday?" Ash asked. He startled Aichi.

"June 6th." Aichi answered. Serena checked the date on her Pokemon Guide.

"It's June 1st today." Serena said.

"That means your birthday is in a week!." Ash said.

"It isn't a big deal. The days from my world and yours are probably different anyways. So it is probably weeks or months from now." Aichi pointed out.

"Who cares, we will have the best party ever! For your 17th birthday!" Bonnie cheered. "But it is a surprise that you're that much older than Clemont, Serena and Ash."

"Bonnie!" Clemont scolded.

"Sorry." Bonnie apologized.

"No, it's okay. I don't really act like I'm 16, do I?" Aichi thought out loud.

"Sorry, if Bonnie made you feel so much older than all of us." Clemont apologized.

"Age doesn't really matter. I have fun with all of you." Aichi replied. "Now enough of talking about ages and birthdays. Let's watch the battles." Aichi went on ahead and sat down to watch the battles alone.

"Aichi, must have really wanted to celebrate his birthday with his friends back in his world." Bonnie whispered.

"Yea, and knowing that his friends might be endanger must be hard too." Clemont said.

"You know, when we were in the other dimension. Aichi was so angry at his other self, I didn't know what to do. But he always reminded the other Aichi, his friends were endanger even when he wasn't listening." Ash explained.

"What should we do to cheer him up?" Serena asked.

"We don't know enough about him yet to throw a party that he would surely love." Clemont pointed out.

"But we know that he loves pokemon and he loves making new pokemon friends." Bonnie said. Serena thought of an idea.

"I got it! But we only have a week to organize it." Serena said. They huddled. When they finished planning…

"Okay, for now. Act like everything is normal, try your best not to mention anything about his age or birthday. But if he starts the conversation, then talk about it. Just make sure he doesn't suspect a thing." Serena said.

"Got it! Now let's go, he has been sitting there alone for a while." Clemont said.

* * *

 **~While They Were Planning~**

" _It has been a year since the Link Joker accident and Void is already making another big move. I guess it could've been worst, the seed could've taken me over and we would've had to go through another attack from Link Joker, but with me as the leader. I guess, I wanted to see my friends again and celebrate with them., but even if I was back to that world, we wouldn't have time to celebrate anyways."_ Aichi thought. He watched all the battles and thought even harder.

" _The best present I can think of right now is the gift to know that everyone is alright. Unharmed by the darkness and the Voids new plan coming to an end. That would be my biggest wish right now."_ Aichi continued to think.

" _Is that the wish you would ask for, for your birthday?"_ Void asked in Aichi's head. " _That is what a weakling would ask for. Any other person would actually want something for themselves."_

" _If that is what you thought I would wish for; something for myself in this situation, then you don't know me at all. What did you do with Emi, Morikawa, Izaki and all the other card fighters?"_ Aichi asked.

" _Oh you mean you're friends? They are just waiting until I need them, when they are needed they will leave to do their job."_ Void said. " _I'm going after your fellow Psyqualia users next. They've definitely resisted long enough."_ Aichi's eyes widened a little, he couldn't move a muscle after hearing that more of his friends are next.

" _Don't hurt anyone! Kai, Leon, Ren and Chris! Or any of my other friends!"_ Aichi shouted to Void. The Void didn't respond, Aichi assumed he disappeared. Then after a while he came back.

" _This'll be my birthday present to you. You will be with 4 of your friends after I catch them."_ Void laughed.

" _No! Don't touch them!"_ Aichi shouted. Then Void was actually gone that time. Suddenly Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena walked over to Aichi.

"Hey Aichi." Ash greeted.

"Oh, hello." Aichi replied. He looked like he just watched a horror movie.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked. Aichi shook his head to shake it off.

"It's nothing. I noticed that, that Squirtle is really skilled at dodging. I wanted to watch closer." Aichi lied. His voice sounded like he was still shaken. He started walking, he turned back and the others followed afterwards. The battle was on the other side of the battling area.

"Woah, how did you see them from so far?" Bonnie asked.

"I can sense the bond and I was looking for the source." Aichi answered. The Squirtle was dodging all the opponent's moves by dancing. His trainer was also dancing along with the Squirtle. Both of the pokemon noticed Aichi's presence but kept on fighting.

"So cool!" Ash said.

"They're almost perfectly synchronized." Aichi pointed out. When the fight was over, Ash and the others walked over to the trainer and Squirtle.

'That was so cool!" Ash said.

"Well, everyone has their own unique way of battling. You found a style that both you and your Squirtle loves and Squirtle seems really happy." Aichi said.

"Thank you, my name is Tierno and this is my dance partner Squirtle." Tierno introduced.

"Hello, my name is Aichi." Aichi introduced.

"My name is Serena." Serena introduced.

"My name is Clemont and this is my little sister, Bonnie." Clemont introduced.

"Nice to meet you all." Tierno said. Then he noticed something. "Wait, you are Serena?" Before Serena could respond he ran to a girl and brought her there. "Hey, this is the girl you're always talking about. The girl from Pokevision." The girl looked shocked.

"No way." The girl said in shock. "I seen your Pokevision video and I loved it. You are like a superstar now!"

"I am?" Serena asked.

"Yea! I watched your videos." The girl said. Then she noticed Aichi. "And you are Aichi Sendou, I heard so many rumors about you! You can talk a hear what pokemon are saying right?"

"Um, ye-" Aichi was cut off, by the girl.

"My name is Shauna. I make Pokevision videos and my dream is to become a pokemon performer." Shauna introduced.

"His name is Ash and those 2 are Clemont and Bonnie." Tierno introduced.

"Nice to meet you." They said together.

"Hey! Tierno! Let's battle!" Ash challenged.

"Sounds great!" Tierno accepted.

"How about we go inside the Pokemon Center to watch Pokevision videos first. I wanted Serena to watch some of my videos." Shauna suggested.

"Sounds great." Serena agreed.

"I want to watch Pokevision videos too!" Bonnie said.

"I wouldn't mind watching some." Clemont agreed.

"But… Our battle." Ash cried.

"Ash, you will have time to battle with Tierno later in the camp." Aichi laughed. They went inside the Pokemon Center, Tierno brought his Squirtle to Nurse Joy, Aichi followed.

"Your Squirtle is a sweet one, always has that big smile." Aichi said.

"I guess it is true about you then. You can actually hear what they are saying." Tierno replied. Nurse Joy came out with Squirtle, Azelf and 4 pokemon balls.

"Here are your pokemon, fully rested." Nurse Joy informed. Aichi took all his pokemon and Azelf.

"Thank you very much, Nurse Joy." Aichi and Tierno thanked.

"Aichi, let me check on your ankle once more before you go back to your friends." Nurse Joy said. Aichi shrugged.

"But I wanted to meet all of the pokemon." Aichi replied.

"It was seriously injured before, and you are pretending to walk just fine." Nurse Joy pointed out.

"Okay, I got it." Aichi replied while walking with Nurse Joy inside a room. Tierno started walking to Ash and the others.

"Your videos are so cool, Shauna." Serena complemented. "Can I see your Bulbasaur?"

"Sure." Shauna answered, she threw Bulbasaur's pokemon ball and Bulbasaur came out of it. Pikachu and Dedenne tried playing with Bulbasaur, but he refused. "Sorry, Bulbasaur is always like that."

"Bulbasaur didn't change, he's still really shy, Shauna?" Tierno asked.

"Yea, where is Aichi? Maybe he can make Bulbasaur open up to other people?" Shauna answered.

"Nurse Joy wanted to check on his ankle, but I don't know what that is all about." Tierno informed.

"Maybe now is a good time to ask them." Clemont suggested.

"Ask us what?" Tierno asked.

"In a week it is Aichi's birthday, but he wanted to spend it with more of his friends. He is sad because they can't make it, so we wanted to have an amazing party with a lot of pokemon, so Aichi will be happy on his birthday." Bonnie explained.

"Of course, we will help you! Aichi should be happy on his birthday." Shauna agreed. Aichi walked over to them deep in thought.

" _What can I do for them now? Kai, Leon, Ren and Chris are endangered, once they are in control more people will be controlled quicker."_ Aichi thought. " _I should trust them. I believe that they will pull through."_

"Azelf~" Aichi snapped out of his thought.

"I'm fine." Aichi smiled. He got even closer and Bulbasaur walked over to Aichi, he noticed Bulbasaur and tried to petted it.

"Oh, hello Bulbasaur." Aichi greeted. Bulbasaur stepped back. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I like making new friends." Bulbasaur walked closer to Aichi and he pet him with a happy smile.

"Wow, Aichi is really amazing. That was the first time I ever seen someone do that." Shauna said.

"How about all our pokemon meet each other." Ash suggested.

"Everyone come out!" Ash, Aichi, Serena and Clemont called. Everyone came out, but Aichi had a new pokemon, Marill.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce someone to all of you. This is Marill." Aichi introduced.

"Marill~" Marill jumped with joy.

"Marill gets really happy when she meets new pokemon." Aichi said. Marill had fun with the whole group. Aichi and Shauna were having fun with Bulbasaur, suddenly a hyper Charmander startled all of them. The flame of it's tail grew and Chespin caught on fire, which Marill and Squirtle doused. Aichi tried calming the Charmander down, but he was too excited.

"Isn't Charmander one of the starter trios of Kanto?" Clemont asked.

"Yea, it is." Ash confirmed. Charmander stopped jumping when Charizard stomped his foot on the ground.

"Charmander~"

"Haha! Charizard isn't scared Charizard, I swear." Aichi laughed. Charmander soon jumped on Aichi's shoulder in fear of Charizard. Soon after, a trainer appeared from the staircase panting from running.

"Charmander!" The trainer called.

"Charmander~!" Charmander jumped off of Aichi's shoulder and ran towards the trainer.

"Sorry, Shauna and Tierno for being late. I had to chase down Charmander." The trainer apologized

"It's cool, Trevor. We met Team Froakie and Aichi." Tierno replied.

"Aichi? Where?" Trevor asked panting. He looked around and saw Aichi waving with a smile. "No way."

"Hello, my name is Aichi and those are my pokemon: Glaceon, Charizard, Gardevoir and Marill." Aichi introduced. Trevor noticed his mega evolution bracelet.

"Is that what I think it is? So you really can mega evolve your Charizard. I heard so much about it." Trevor said. Aichi nodded. "Do you mind if I take a picture of you and Mega Charizard?" Aichi walked over to Charizard and held his bracelet up.

"Charizard, mega evolve!" Aichi commanded. Charizard mega evolved into Mega Charizard X, that attracted other people's attention. Trevor took a picture of Aichi and Charizard before people crowded him, Aichi looked uncomfortable. He was saved by Professor Sycamore, when he shooed all the people away.

"Thank you, Professor Sycamore." Aichi thanked.

"There's no need to thank me, but I need a word with you." Professor Sycamore replied. Aichi nodded and returned all his pokemon to their poke balls and Azelf rested on Aichi's shoulder.

"Sorry guys. The Professor needs me for something." Aichi apologized.

"It's fine. Let's battle as soon as we can." Ash suggested.

"Yea, that would be fun." Aichi smiled while walking with Professor Sycamore. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I want you to be a special guest. Would you mind talking to pokemon if their trainers have any problems with them?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"I wouldn't mind doing that, but I can't really make myself do it. It just comes naturally, when I'm relaxed and having fun." Aichi answered.

"Please, Ash told me how much you like talking to pokemon." Professor Sycamore pleaded.

"Okay, I'll try my best. But I also promised Nurse Joy I would help her out in the Pokemon Center." Aichi agreed.

"It will be part of your job in the Pokemon Center." Professor Sycamore suggested.

"I'll do it. It will be fun." Aichi replied.

"It's time for the orientation. Come with me." Professor Sycamore said. Aichi followed. All the trainers were called outside and all the helpers were standing on the stage including Aichi.

"Welcome everyone to my yearly Pokemon Summer Camp. Here you will strengthen your bonds with your pokemon and by the end of this camp you will have an even stronger connection with your pokemon then when you began. In addition, the team with the most points at the end of this camp will have their picture in the pokemon Hall Of Fame. Did you know that the current champion, Diantha is in the Hall Of Fame when she was young? Moving on, to get points we have many activities and the first place will be awarded 10 points, second place will be awarded 7 points and third place will be awarded 3." Professor Sycamore explained. Aichi felt a little uneasy, there was a faint aura similar to the Team Rocket trio around the area, but he just shook it off and ignored it.

"Now welcome the custodians of this camp; Madame Catherine the chef cooking for all of you and her 3 helpers, Nurse Joy, she will be helping your pokemon rest and heal and our special guest, Aichi Sendou. If you ever have any problems with your pokemon and your bond, please feel free to ask him to talk to them to help you to the direction of a stronger bond, go to him because he would be able to talk to them and resolve you issues. He will be at the Pokemon Center helping Nurse Joy, but call him for help anytime." Professor Sycamore introduced. All of them waved.

"We will start today with one-on-one battles, points won't be awarded, but this is to meet all of the other trainers that are taking part in the Pokemon Summer Camp." Professor Sycamore declared. The trainers challenged each other and Aichi watched them battle in the sidelines. The 3 assistant chefs approached him, Aichi sensed the aura and turned around with a serious face, the 3 were startled.

"Oh, it's you three. I won't do anything or tell anyone yet, I can feel that you are here for another reason, so I'll let it be for now. Do anything and I will take you down, got it?" Aichi asked.

"Y-Yes." They answered scared.

"I think you should get back to work then." Aichi said, Team Rocket got back to work. Aichi watched Ash, Serena and Clemont's battles, when a voice started talking to him.

" _Aichi!"_ The voice sounded familiar. Aichi recognized it.

" _Kai?"_ Aichi called.

" _So, my voice finally made it through."_ Kai said.

" _Kai? What happened?"_ Aichi asked.

" _I have some bad news, Chris lost. He is now being used by the Void, his Psyqualia is out of control and it is starting to affect ours."_ Kai explained. " _Our heads hurted until it was completely unbearable and we all lost consciousness. I'm not sure where we are now, but I know no where good."_

" _Chris, lost? His Psyqualia out of control again, just like before?"_ Aichi asked for confirmation. 2 others joined their conversation.

" _He seemed like it, he was acting crazy."_ Ren answered.

" _Sendou, so I see you're alright."_ Leon said. " _Many of the clans already disappeared, the only ones left standing are the Royal Paladins, Shadow Paladins, Kagero and Aqua Force."_

" _No way… Even Kamui, and Misaki lost?"_ Aichi asked.

" _I'm afraid that is the case."_ Leon answered.

" _Come'on guys, shouldn't we be celebrating about Aichi being safe? Even if all of us loses, as long as Aichi doesn't lose, the Royal Paladins are safe."_ Ren pointed out. " _And since Shadow Paladins and Royal Paladins are best friends, maybe it would be spared."_

" _Ren… It doesn't work like that. So just don't even talk."_ Kai replied.

" _I agree with Kai, be serious because we are in a bad situation."_ Leon agreed. " _Anyways, Sendou. What happened to you?"_

" _Void sent me to another world because he knew that I would be nuisance to his plan. I enjoyed being in this world, but I have to get back soon, or else…"_ Aichi paused.

" _Do you really like that world that much? There's no Vanguard there, probably."_ Ren said. Everything was silent for a while.

" _Once I find a way back, I promise I will help you guys. Just wait for me."_ Aichi said.

" _Just be-"_ Kai was cut off.

" _I should've suspected this, the strength of Psyqualia is truly astounding."_ Void said. " _I want it all, every last one of you that possesses Psyqualia."_

Aichi didn't want to listen to anymore, so he went back to watching battles, then he headed back to the Pokemon Center and helped Nurse Joy.

* * *

 **~Dinner~**

Aichi met up with Ash and the others in the dining hall where they were eating their dinner.

"Hey!" Aichi waved to everyone.

"Aichi, helping in the Pokemon Center must be hard work." Ash said.

"It was fun meeting new pokemon." Aichi replied.

"We saved you a seat for you." Serena said. Aichi sat down beside Tierno.

"So, who won the battles?" Aichi asked.

"It doesn't really matter who won does it?" Ash asked laughing. Everyone else followed laughing at Ash.

"So Tierno won. Congratulations." Aichi congratulated.

"But Ash's Froakie was wicked, you should've stuck around to watch the full battle." Tierno suggested. Ash noticed that Aichi didn't eat any of his food yet.

"Hey, Aichi aren't you going to eat your food?" Ash asked.

"No appetite." Aichi shook his head. Madame Catherine was standing on the side watching the trainers eat all their food, when she heard Aichi saying 'no appetite', she walk towards them and stood beside Aichi.

"You have to eat. You need all your energy." Madame Catherine scolded.

"I don't really feel like-" Aichi started.

"You haven't eaten all day, I didn't see you at lunch, so whether you know it or not, you must be hungry." Madame Catherine interrupted. Azelf and Pikachu felt Aichi's stress and Azelf flew out of his bag and Pikachu jumped over to him.

"Pikachu~"

"Azelf~"

"Sorry to worry you two." Aichi smiled then his head started hurting. He clenched his head.

"Aichi, are you alright?" Bonnie asked. Aichi's Psyqualia was flickering, he didn't know what was happening.

" _Chris's Psyqualia must be affecting me, but I'm in a different world."_ Aichi thought. " _My head feels like it is going to burst."_ Then he fainted.

* * *

 **~In the Vanguard World~**

The 3 remaining Psyqualia users: Kai, Leon and Ren were slowly waking up. They were still suffering from a migraine. They were in a room, but when they moved something pulled them back like gum stuck them on the floor.

"Ren, Kai. Are you alright?" Leon asked clenching his head.

"I think I need to throw up." Ren said, he already threw up once.

"Ren, don't throw up again. You're making the room smell bad." Kai ordered.

"Anything for you, Prince Kai." Ren replied.

"Stop joking around. We need to get out of here." Leon said. The door slid open and Chris, Gaillard and Kamui came in. They didn't say a word, they each took one of them and brought them to a room, Aichi was in there unconscious on the floor.

"Sendou…" Leon recognized. Aichi's fingers started to twitch and his eyes opened, but soon after he clenched his head and fell to his side in pain.

"I see what you were talking about now." Aichi said while in pain. Aichi's Psyqualia activated and his pain was eased a little. Leon, Kai and Ren couldn't use their Psyqualia for some reason.

"Kai! Ren! Leon! I'm back" Aichi called.

"Yea, we can see that…" Kai said.

"Welcome back." Ren finished Kai's sentence.

"Are you guys in pain?" Aichi asked while running to the 3 of them, but Chris's Psyqualia knocked him back and he fell on the ground like he hit a brick wall.

"You will be going back there soon." Void said,

"Void!" Aichi shouted.

"I decided to let you come back temporarily, since you use so much Psyqualia in that world. I wanted to experiment what will happen if I try to take control of it." Void explained. Aichi felt like he was frozen on the floor, he was face to face with the black shadow.

"I learned a lot about my Psyqualia while being in the other world." Aichi replied, he sent a wave of Psyqualia. The wave was calm and affected Chris's in the other side the the room, he sent it out again and Chris was knocked on the floor, his Psyqualia was being purified.

"Hum, where exactly did you learn all this?" Void asked.

"I guess it was all thanks to you. Since you sent me to that world." Aichi answered sending another wave that eased the other Psyqualia user's migraine. After that Aichi started panting.

"You used a lot of power. You can't defeat me if that is all your energy." Void said. A black ring wrapped itself around Aichi, Void was eye to eye with Aichi and he felt his energy being drained from him.

"Let go of him!" Kai shouted.

"Yea, now you need to deal with us." Ren said.

"Aichi saved us and we won't let his efforts be in vain." Leon added. Aichi tried to stay conscious, sweat was falling from his forehead and his breathing was escalating. The door slammed open and more of Void's minions came in, Aichi fainted soon after that.

"You need to deal with them first." Void said.

"These guys will just keep coming after us until we lose. Even if we win they won't turn back to normal." Ren said. "I think it is time to get serious, then." Ren's Psyqualia was activated.

"I don't need that power to fight." Kai said. All 3 of them took out their decks and fought them off as Void disappeared with Aichi.

"Aichi!" Kai and Ren shouted.

"Sendou!" Leon shouted along with them.

Void placed Aichi down on the floor and attached shackled on his wrists and ankles, the shackles had chains attached to them that were nailed to the floor. The Black ring was still around his upper body, soon after Aichi's eyes started to open a little. He was too weak to move or talk. Then, his eyes slowly started to close again.

* * *

 **~Pokemon World~**

"Aichi!" A voice called.

"Aichi! Wake up!" Another called. Aichi slowly opened his eyes to see Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Ash shouting on the side of the bed. Aichi sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning." Aichi greeted rubbing his eyes.

"What happened to you yesterday?" Serena asked.

"It's hard to explain, but I'm fine now." Aichi answered. "You should get to Professor Sycamore and win all your events. I'll be fine."

"Okay, call us whenever you need us." Clemont replied. They left, Aichi made sure they left and got changed. As he stood up, he felt dizzy and crouched down.

" _Kai, Ren, Leon. Please be safe."_ Aichi pleaded in his thoughts. " _I feel so useless."_ He got up after a while and the dizziness settled down and he got to work at the Pokemon Center.

* * *

 **~A week later~**

After the battle, Team Froakie was first place. Aichi watched the whole match and cheered for their win.

"Congratulations, Team Froakie." Professor Sycamore congratulated. "We will take your picture and add you in the Hall of Fame." As they were about to take the picture, Aichi was on the sidelines watching and smiling as they were about to take the picture.

"Wait!" Ash shouted. Aichi looked at Ash confused. Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Ash ran over to Aichi and pushed him over to the camera.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?!" Aichi shouted. They snapped the picture with Aichi's surprised face, on the last second Azelf joined the picture.

"Happy birthday! Aichi!" Everyone shouted. Aichi looked at everyone in surprise.

"You guys, planned all this?" Aichi asked.

"Yea, you looked sad the past week. We wanted to surprise you." Serena answered. After a while, Aichi laughed.

"You guys didn't have to do that. I didn't even do anything to help Team Froakie and I wasn't sad. I just had a lot of thoughts in my mind." Aichi laughed. "But I'm still grateful. Thank you, everyone."

"Glad you liked the surprise, but we have a special treat for dinner." Ash said. They went to the cafeteria and it was decorated with a big cake in the middle.

"Happy birthday. This cake was done by all the hard work of my helpers." Madame Catherine congratulated.

"Thank you. How about we enjoy all of this with all our pokemon." Aichi thanked, while letting out all his pokemon. Everyone else did the same and ate the cake. Aichi looked really happy.

"Let's take a group picture." Jessie suggested.

"Yes, this is a special occasion. We should take a picture." James agreed. Aichi was suspicious of them, everyone stood to take the group picture, except for Aichi, all the pokemon and the Team Rocket trio.

"How about you 3 come in the picture too?" Aichi asked in suspicion.

"No, no. Someone needs to take the picture." Meowth said.

"We will go in the picture, and he will take the picture." Jessie replied while pushing Aichi over to the picture range. Aichi felt the full evil aura back. When they took the picture, sticky pink gum shot at all of them and stuck them in place.

"What is happening?" Everyone panicked. Meowth sprayed something on Jessie and James and their sticky gum disappeared.

"Who are you?" Ash asked. Team Rocket intro.

"Team Rocket!" Serena, Clemont, Ash and Bonnie shouted. A cage caged the pokemon in.

"If you want to play like that." Aichi's rage aura started to seep out.

"Aichi?" The others asked. Aichi's Psyqualia had a slightly dark side to it, Aichi recognized the dark energy and immediately stopped.

"Void's power?" Aichi mumbled.

"Aichi, what's wrong?" Shauna asked. Aichi shook his head.

"It's nothing." Aichi reassured. Team Rocket walked over to Aichi, his body was stuck in place. "Get away from me!" They walked close and placed band around his neck and he fell forward.

"Aichi!" Everyone yelled. They removed the gum and Aichi fell over and James caught him on his knees.

"Let me go." Aichi demanded. He tried using his Psyqualia, but he couldn't. Meowth caged Aichi.

"Let's go." Meowth said. Their balloon sprouted up from the floor and they started flying. Everyone called their pokemon's names.

"Charizard." Aichi called.

"Charizard~?" Charizard responded.

"Mega evolve." Aichi commanded. The stones connected and Charizard mega evolved.

"What you can't mega evolve in that condition!" James shouted.

"You are playing unfair!" Meowth added. Charizard broke the bars and all the pokemon escaped, and proceeded to Aichi. He broke the bars and carried him down and placed him on the floor gently. Then, proceeded to destroy the balloon. Aichi's hand twitched.

"Thank you Aichi" Everyone thanked.

"No problem." Aichi replied still on the floor paralyzed. Ash took off the band from his neck and he slowly regained his movement. "Thank you Ash." The rest of the night they celebrated and the next day everyone was off on their journeys and the journey continues…


	8. April Fools Special

Our heroes were walking through a forest on a pathway. They came across Team Rocket, who popped out of a bush onto the pathway.

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Aichi, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont shouted.

"We are here for Pikachu!" Jessie declared.

"Like we would let you!" Ash replied. Aichi released a pokemon and it was Charizard.

"You better get out of here before Charizard demolishes you." Aichi warned, he was ready to command a move if they decided to attack.

Meowth was secretly carrying a box and he threw it at the side of the group Aichi wasn't on. Everyone was trapped in it except for Aichi. "Charizard, use Dragon Claw to break them free." He commanded. That was the first time Charizard delayed his move, it was long enough for the box to move away with Team Rocket as they ran.

Aichi looked at Charizard with worry and petted him. "Hey… What's wrong, Charizard? You've never been so late to respond to a command." He asked. Charizard replied with a sigh and he sat on the floor looking sad.

"Come on… We need to help Ash, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie. We don't have time to sit here and rest…" Aichi said gently. He tried pulling Charizard up, but it was no use. "Come on. Charizard." Azelf flew out of Aichi's bag.

"Azelf, can you talk to Charizard for me? I think something is wrong and a human can't understand his problem. I'll go and find Ash and the others, you guys can stay here. I'll be back soon. Fly to me if anything happens." Aichi asked. Azelf saluted and he ran the direction Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were taken.

Azelf turned to Charizard and he faced her. They both smiled and fist bumped, then they laughed and they both flew into the forest. They met up with a mysterious person.

Meanwhile, Aichi was searching for everyone. He's been running for a while and came across an open field. "Guys! Are you there!?" He shouted out in the open field. " _Where did Team Rocket bring them?"_

"Aichi! Aichi, help!" A shout from the forest called. Aichi ran towards the call.

" _That was a very late call."_ Aichi thought, but he just ignored the thought and kept running towards the call. "Hey! Where are you guys!?" He shouted.

He kept running, then he felt someone's arm around his body and a hand on his mouth. Aichi turned around to see who it was, but there was a black jacket and a hoodie on the person's head. He couldn't see who the person was.

James walked up to him and used one of the boxes to create an electric band which wrapped around his body. "All went as planned…" James mumbled, he sounded like he wasn't trying to let Aichi hear what he said, but Aichi did. The person let go of Aichi.

"Just as planned?" Aichi asked.

James panicked a little bit. "Yea… Just as planned to bring you to the boss!" He confirmed. Aichi looked at him with a suspicious face because he knew James was lying about something.

"Do you ever have a plan when you try to capture pokemon or me?" Aichi pointed out.

"Be quiet! And let's go." James replied after he thought about what Aichi said to him. The person behind Aichi pushed him to where their hot air balloon was. When they got there, he saw Serena, Clemont and Bonnie in the box, but Ash and Pikachu were gone.

"Serena! Clemont! Bonnie! Where are Ash and Pikachu?" Aichi asked. They didn't answer. "Serena, Clemont, Bonnie?"

They all laughed and the cage faded away. "We are now apart of Team Rocket, Aichi!" They replied.

Aichi looked at them confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. They made it sound like they were serious, enough to make Aichi think they were too.

"Oh, and look behind you." Meowth said. AIchi turned around and Charizard and Azelf walked into the area from inside the deep forest.

"Azelf and Charizard too?" Aichi asked. Charizard flew and charged with his Dragon Claw towards Aichi. "Wait! Charizard!"

Aichi raised his arms as much as he could to try to calm Charizard down and to find out what was wrong with him. "Charizard… What's happening to you?" He asked. The Dragon Claw got close to him, but his body and mind protected him by forcing him to dodge.

"What happened to all of you? Why are you all doing this?" Aichi asked. Pikachu came from behind Charizard and knocked Aichi off his feet with a light Quick Attack. Charizard pinned him down. He found it strange that no one was talking or doing anything.

"Charizard?" Aichi called.

"Let's go to the boss, Aichi. Your powers will be well used there." Bonnie suggested. Aichi turned his head to her, it seemed like she was still the same Bonnie. He didn't understand what was happening at all.

"Guys, you can't be serious…" Aichi said still not believing what he was hearing.

"Charizard, bring him to the hot air balloon. We'll bring him to the boss immediately." Clemont commanded. Charizard carried Aichi in his arms gently and caringly, which was not unnoticed by Aichi. He couldn't help but to be frightened though. Last time he was captured by Team Rocket, it wasn't good.

"Guys! Hear me out! You can't do this!" Aichi said in panic.

"No can do, twerp. That's too bad for you, your friends are helping with your capture." Meowth replied.

"Guys, do you not know what will happen if they manage to capture me?" Aichi asked. He was panicking as the hot air balloon started to fly up. Suddenly, Bonnie started laughing.

"I can't stop now! It is too fun." Bonnie cheered. She was laughing so much tears were coming out.

"Bonnie… You ruined it." Clemont said. The balloon went back down and the box on Aichi was released.

"What is going on here?" Aichi asked confused. More people walked into the area and laughed.

"APRIL FOOLS!" They all shouted.

"Wait? What?!" Aichi asked. Everyone started laughing at Aichi's response.

"That was so funny. That was the first time I've seen you so panicked, Aichi." Serena giggled. Everyone got out of the hot air balloon and met up with the 3 people that came out of the forest. It was Professor Sycamore, his assistant and Sanpei were there. The person from before took the disguise off and it was Ash underneath.

"Wait! All of you were in on it? Even Team Rocket?" Aichi asked.

"Yea!" They answered together.

"This is all to see you look panicked and scared." Ash informed with a smile.

"That's not cool… How did you get everyone in on it anyways?" Aichi asked.

"Well, at first Serena, Clemont and Bonnie weren't in on it, but after a while they decided to help out. Last time we met your pokemon we asked them to act like you were from Team Rocket." Professor Sycamore explained.

"Wait, that was a long time ago." Aichi pointed out. "You guys planned that far ahead?!"

"It is all for you. I was the one who came up with the idea. We got Team Rocket to act the part by giving them a meal to eat. Sanpei used his ninja techniques to get us around quicker. Charizard purposely stalled for time as we explained the plan to Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. Professor Sycamore made sure all your pokemon knew what to do. It all worked out well and now here we are." Ash explained.

Aichi looked at them with a happy/angry face. "You guys are going to get it next time." He replied.

Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie put their shoulder on each other with Aichi in the center. "We know, but we won't be tricked as easily as you." Serena said.

"Team Rocket, Professor Sycamore and Sanpei. Thank you for helping us out." Ash thanked. Team Rocket started flying on their hot air balloon.

"We will be enemies next time we meet." Jessie warned.

"Yea, of course." Ash, Aichi, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie replied together. They said their farewells to Professor Sycamore and the journey continued.

* * *

 **This is a chapter for April Fools. I wrote this all in one day and wrote as fast as I can to finish this. Just to add to the occasion I didn't edit this before posting. Sadly, it is a very short chapter and a really rushed one. I was hoping to write it a normal chapter length, but for the lack of time I couldn't. Anyways, I hope you didn't get fooled too much this April Fools and I hope you enjoyed the special!**


	9. The First Step

**This is where the story gets crazy, but there are only 2 chapters to go. Enjoy.**

* * *

Our heroes finally made it to Shalour City, Ash was practicing Tierno's fighting style, but he couldn't get it right. They were practicing at a seaside cliff view near a park, Aichi, Bonnie, Serena and Clemont were watching Ash.

"Ash, I don't think this style works for your fighting style. You should stay with your fighting style." Aichi suggested.

"I want to try different battle styles to beat Korrina and her Mega Lucario." Ash replied. Korrina was walking around and noticed Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, she made her way to them.

"Hey Ash, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie! How have you been?" Korrina asked.

"We're alright. I'm just working on my strategy." Ash answered while starting the music again and trying to dance to it. Everyone laughed when he couldn't get it at all.

"As I said before. Ash, stick with your fighting style. It would be better than using an unfamiliar one." Aichi repeated. Korrina noticed Aichi and he waved, she also noticed his Key Stone.

"Who is this?" Korrina asked.

"We told you about him before. He is the one that can mega evolve and he would've been happy to meet you and your Lucario when we last met. I think he could've helped you and Lucario with your Mega Evolution issues." Serena reminded.

"Hello, my name is Aichi Sendou." Aichi introduced himself. "You had a mega evolution issue?"

"Yea, but Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie helped fix that issue." Korrina answered.

Azelf was on Aichi's shoulder. " I'm glad you got the problem fixed. Oh, this is Azelf." Aichi replied.

"Azelf~"

"An Azelf? You caught a legendary pokemon?" Korrina asked.

"Well, I didn't exact catch her. She isn't caught by anyone, she just like travelling with me." Aichi answered.

"Azelf~!" Azelf approved with enthusiasm. Aichi petted Azelf with a smile.

"Are you all ready for our gym battle? I want to battle with another mega evolved pokemon." Korrina asked.

"I'm all set for a battle. I'll battle whenever you're ready." Aichi replied.

"I think I almost got this new strategy down. I'll let you go first this time Aichi." Ash said.

"'You almost got it down?' Okay whatever you think Ash." Serena replied with a chuckle. Everyone else followed with laughter. They were on the battlefield and Aichi and Korrina were standing on opposite sides of the field.

"Come out, Machoke." Korrina called. "So, who's up first?"

Aichi smiled at one of his pokemon and threw the pokeball. "Marill, I'm counting on you." Marill came out of the pokeball.

"Marill? Why didn't he use Glaceon, Charizard or Gardevoir?" Bonnie asked.

After Marill came out of her pokeball, she was startled by Machoke.

"It's okay Marill. You'll do fine." Aichi reassured. "That's why I chose you." He felt a sensation but ignored it for the time being. Marill took a deep breath and looked forward. The battle began.

"Machoke, Low Sweep." Korrina commanded. Machoke ran up to Marill ready for attack.

"Marill, Rollout out of there." Aichi commanded. Marill dodged Low Sweep with a slim gap. "Great, now Play Rough." Marill ran around Machoke and hit Machoke many times.

"Machoke use Brick Break when you figure out Marill's movements." Korrina instructed. Machoke located Marill and use Brick Break. It hit Marill hard.

"Marill, are you alright?" Aichi asked. They were both worn out, but Marill seemed to be more damaged. Marill got up in no time before Machoke can Brick Break again. "Marill, use Aqua Tail once Machoke get's close enough."

"Machoke, stop your attack!" Korrina shouted, but it was already too late. Marill used Aqua Tail and the Aqua Tail hit Machoke as Marill was flying above Machoke.

"Bubblebeam!" Aichi ordered. At that second Marill used it's Bubblebeam and it hit Machoke making it faint. Marill ran to Aichi and hugged him. "You did great Marill." Marill started to glow.

"That light…" Clemont said.

"Marill is evolving!" Serena continued. After the light left, Azumarill was there. Aichi wasn't ready for the weight and fell, but he laughed, happy for Marill evolving into Azumarill.

"Good job, Machoke. You did well." Korrina said. That was when, Officer Jenny road into the battlefield.

"Which one of you is the one that can speak to pokemon?" Officer Jenny asked. Aichi turned to her.

"That would be me. What's wrong?" Aichi asked.

"Please come with me." Officer Jenny ordered. Aichi was really confused.

"Okay. What is wrong? Did something happen?" Aichi asked as he got onto Officer Jenny's vehicle, but she didn't answer.

"Ash! You're up. I'll finish my battle later!" Aichi shouted as Officer Jenny speeded off.

"Okay! Come back soon!" Ash shouted back. Aichi held onto Officer Jenny to not fall off of the motorcycle.

"What happened?" Aichi asked. Before Officer Jenny answered they arrived at a school.

"Please come with me." Officer Jenny said. She walked as Aichi followed and he saw a class of kids waiting on the pavement. A little boy walked forward and looked at Aichi. "Was this the person who told your Pichu to run away?" He nodded. Aichi looked confused because he knew he didn't do anything.

"What happened? Do you need me to find your Pichu?" Aichi asked.

"This boy says that you told his Pichu to run away." Nurse Joy replied angry.

"I don't remember talking to a Pichu. Are you sure it wasn't someone else?" Aichi asked. They both looked at the child.

"He look different from the person that told my Pichu to run away. The person was a a pink haired short boy. I think he was 12 or 13 years-old." The boy pointed out. Aichi squatted down to the little boy.

"I'll find your Pichu for you. Just wait here with Officer Jenny." Aichi promised with a smile. He stood up as Azelf came out of his bag. "Azelf, we need to find a Pichu. We better get going."

"Azelf~" Aichi started running around town using his Psyqualia to try to locate the missing Pichu. Every 5 minutes he used his Psyqualia, he felt an uncomfortable sensation.

When Aichi finally found the Pichu he ran towards the signal and saw the Pichu in a cage, but she looked like she was in control by someone. He was in the middle of a forest with no one around. There was 3 people standing beside the caged Pichu. They were waiting a black long overall coat and a hood.

"Who are all of you? Why do you have that Pichu?" Aichi asked. After looking at their faces he recognized them. "Chris, Kamui, Miwa. What are all of you doing here? You all are controlled by Void aren't you."

"Aichi, we have orders to bring you to Team Flare. Don't be mad at us, orders are orders." Chris said zombie like.

"Bro, Team Flare will be good for you. Void needed you here so that this world will fall into chaos once Team Flare uses you." Kamui explained. Aichi was too busy listening to the explanation, then he didn't realize Miwa was missing. When he noticed, he looked around scared. Then he felt his arms being pulled behind his back and he struggled.

"Azelf, help!" Aichi shouted. When he looked over his shoulder and Azelf wasn't there. He looked down and Azelf was asleep. Chris stood directly in front of Aichi. "What are you doing get away from me!" Chris forced Aichi's head to look at him as he activated his Psyqualia.

"I'm taking away your Psyqualia temporarily." Chris said. Later he cancelled his Psyqualia and Aichi blinked and shook his head. He tried using Psyqualia, but he couldn't. Then he fell asleep when the sleep powder affected him.

"Mission accomplished. Now we need to get him to Team Flare's Headquarter." Miwa said. He lifted Aichi up from the ground and Kamui carried Azelf into a truck.

* * *

 **~When Aichi Woke Up~**

Aichi slowly opened his eyes and he realized that he was tied to a chair and on a high platform. He struggled trying to break free. He tried using his Psyqualia again, but it didn't work. He sighed.

"Where am I?" Aichi asked looking around. He was in a lab and he saw a crystal in front of him. It was admitting Mega evolution energy. Even without his Psyqualia he could feel the strong and intense Mega evolution energy coming out of it. Beside him on the right, he saw Azelf still asleep.

"Azelf! Wake up!" Aichi shouted. Azelf didn't respond. On his right he saw Charizard X and he looked down to see that his Key Stone was activated with Charizard. Charizard was also asleep.

"Charizard!" Aichi called. He realized that the stone was collecting Mega Evolution energy.

"Aichi, you're awake already? I expected you to be asleep longer since I took you're Psyqualia away from you." Chris said. Aichi looked back and Chris, Kamui and Miwa were standing there.

"What is going on? Why do you need me?" Aichi asked. Lysandre walked into the room.

"Out of every mega evolution user, you are one of the strongest. That stone needs mega evolution energy, I want you to be Alan's next opponent, you and your Mega Charizard X." Lysandre said.

"Sorry, but I have a gym battle to get to. Before you stole a little boy's Pichu, I was right in the middle of it. I need to get back as soon as possible." Aichi replied.

"Okay, have one battle and you may get back to your gym battle, but you have to win that battle." Lysandre agreed.

"Lysandre, that isn't our master's plan." Chris replied.

"We have to have those stakes. Otherwise, he won't try his best. You want to leave don't you?" Lysandre asked.

"I'll battle but you have to let me go once I win." Aichi said.

"If you win, but if you lose you will become an obedient member of Team Flare." Lysandre replied while releasing Aichi and Charizard.

"Let's do this Charizard." Aichi said, Charizard nodded. They released Azelf too, Aichi carried her on his arms. Alan walked into the room with his Charizard.

"Lysandre, you called me to come. What do you need?" Alan asked. Then he looked at Aichi and his Azelf and Charizard. "It's you!"

"I'm assuming he is my opponent." Aichi said.

"Yes. Alan, if you would please battle Aichi." Lysandre asked.

"Okay. Let's go to the field." Alan said. He lead the way to the battlefield as everyone followed along closely. Aichi was in the center of the group with Miwa, Kamui and Chris made sure he didn't escape. Charizard was back in his pokeball. When they arrived to the battlefield, Aichi throw out Charizard's pokemon ball and Charizard came out.

"Okay, Charizard. You can do it, you always defeat our opponents." Aichi petted Charizard as he walked to his spot. "I'm ready whenever you are!" Alan was ready.

"Battle begin!" Miwa declared.

"Charizard, Flamethrower." Alan commanded.

"Dodge it." Aichi said. Aichi's Charizard dodged it.

"Aichi, use your mega evolution." Chris ordered. Aichi didn't look aside to show that he was listening him, he kept his attention to the battle.

"Charizard, mega evolve." Aichi ordered as Charizard changed into Charizard X. Alan kept calling out moves, but Aichi's Charizard was so fast he can barely keep track of it. When he and his Charizard lost track of Charizard Aichi attacked with. Steel Wing and it hit Alan's Charizard.

"He didn't have to command the move?" Alan asked. "Who is this?" More attacks came coming until Charizard fainted.

"Good job, Charizard!" Aichi said as Charizard's mega evolution dissolved.

"Charizard~"

"You must be exhausted. Get some rest in your pokemon ball." Aichi suggested. Charizard nodded and went inside his pokemon ball. "Before I leave, I need you to give me the little boy's Pichu."

"Okay, here." Chris said while throwing a cage towards him. After placing Azelf in his bag, He took Pichu out of the cage and carried it on his arms. "Aichi, I remind you that if you continue to be this nice and help everyone. You will one day fall into the Void's hands."

"I don't care, the Void will never be able to use me as long as I'm consciousness and my friends by my side." Aichi replied. "I'll be leaving now."

"Okay, you may leave. I'll have some Team Flare members to bring you back to the city they found you." Lysandre said.

"No, I'll go back myself." Aichi replied. They guided him outside and he took out his portable map and walked towards the direction of Shalour City. " _I need to walk until Charizard finishes resting. I don't know where the closest town is this place is the middle of nowhere."_

"Pichu~"

"It's okay, Pichu. I'll get you to your trainer, don't worry about it." Aichi replied.

"Pichu~" Pichu started to run around Aichi from shoulder to shoulder. He laughed.

"Okay settle down. I'll get you back in no time." Aichi said while laughing. He felt his Psyqualia as he started to glow.

"Pichu~!" Aichi stopped glowing and he looked at himself. His clothes changed into a long white jacket with a opened long collar and a royal blue shirt and black pants.

"What happened to me?" Aichi asked. Pichu touched his hair and he looked at a stran. He had sky blue highlights. "I feel like my Psyqualia grew, I feel stronger. I wouldn't have gotten stronger without you Pichu." Aichi petted Pichu. Charizard came out of his pokeball.

"Charizard~"

"You're all healed Charizard already?" Aichi asked.

"Charizard~" He confirmed.

"Okay, can you bring me to Shalour City?" Aichi asked. Charizard nodded and Aichi got on him, he noticed a necklace around his neck. One part was blue and the rest was purple, the part that was blue had a K on it. "Does K mean Kindness?" Aichi asked Pichu and Charizard.

"Charizard~!"

"Pichu~!"

"You think it is too?" Aichi asked. "Maybe this is the way back to my world." The rest of the pieces wrote: C, C, D, H, J and L. The sun started to set as they could see the beautiful sunset in the forest.

"Isn't it beautiful Pichu and Charizard?" Aichi asked.

"Charizard~"

"Pichu~" Azelf came out of Aichi's bag yawning and stretching, then saw the sunset.

"Azelf~" She said as she saw the sunset.

"Azelf, did you have a nice nap?" Aichi asked. Azelf looked like she didn't recognize him at first, but then hugged him.

"Azelf~"

"Do I look that different Azelf? I'm sorry, if you couldn't recognize me." Aichi laughed. Azelf sat on his head and Pichu stayed on his shoulder. "How about we set up camp for now, it's going to get dark soon."

"Charizard~" They landed in a flat place in the forest without trees and setted up a fire and a sleeping bag. Azelf and Pichu cuddled with each other inside the sleeping bag, Charizard sat beside the fire with Aichi watching over Azelf and Pichu.

"Something happened to me Charizard. I don't know what is going on." Aichi said. "Whatever's happening I feel a little stronger than before."

"Charizard~?"

"Sorry, you should get some rest too. You are the one that has to fly us back tomorrow." Aichi said. "I'll keep watch."

"Charizard~" He said as he laid down near Azelf and Pichu.

" _Aichi… Are you there?"_ Kai's voice came into his head.

" _Yes, what is happening to you guys? Did Void do anything to you guys?"_ Aichi responded.

" _No, nothing yet. But I was separated from Ren and Leon. Did something happen to you? Your body here is giving off a powerful aura."_ Kai answered.

" _I feel a bit stronger than before, but I don't know what happened."_ Aichi replied. " _Are you in the same room as I am?"_

" _Yes, sort of. I can see you from a glass window. There are chains on you and you're just hanging there asleep. Your clothes changed about a minute ago and your hair has a sky blue highlight."_ Kai answered. " _I'm tied on a chair and facing you."_

" _I see, don't worry, Kai. I think I found a way back. I might be back soon."_ Aichi said.

" _Okay. Good luck and be careful."_ Kai replied as his voice left his mind.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

Aichi set off to Shalour City early in the morning and made it there near lunch.

"Good job, Charizard. Get some rest, I'll walk the rest of the way." Aichi petted Charizard. Charizard nodded and went back in his pokeball. Aichi made his way to the daycare with Pichu.

"Here's your Pichu." Aichi said handing the little boy his Pichu.

"Say thank you." The teacher said.

"Thank you, mister." The little boy thanked.

"Not a problem, I have to get going now." Aichi replied while walking away. He walked towards the gym and Ash and the others spotted him.

"Achi!" Ash shouted. Aichi turned around.

"Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont." Aichi said.

"What's wrong, Aichi? You look kind of different." Serena asked.

"You look kind of like a prince." Bonnie added.

"I do? I didn't notice." Aichi replied. They looked at him concerned. "I'm fine, I promise. Don't worry so much."

"Are you sure? You seem different for some reason." Clemont pointed out.

"No, I'm fine." Aichi reassured with a smile. "Let's go to the gym, I need to finish my gym battle." They headed to the gym and Aichi had his battle with Korrina and got his badge.

"Thank you for the battle. It was lots of fun." Aichi thanked patting Charizard's head.

"Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were right when they said you are an amazing trainer." Korrina said.

"I'm not amazing, I couldn't have done it without all my pokemon. They should get the credit." Aichi replied. Azumarill jumped on Aichi and he fell down and laughed.

"Oh, yea. Aichi did you do something with your hair? It looks pretty cool." Korrina pointed out.

"Uhm... Yea, I guess you can say that I did something with my hair. Does it look bad?" Aichi asked.

"No, it looks cool. You look like your matching with Azumarill." Korrina said.

"Thank you." Aichi thanked. "Did you hear that Azumarill? We are matching."

"Azumarill~" Aichi picked up Azumarill and let her down after getting up. For a second, he could feel a rainbow aura surrounding him, but it disappeared before he was able to confirm.

"Lucario~" Lucario noticed the sudden difference in aura.

"What is it Lucario?" Korrina asked. Lucario pointed at Aichi with suspicion. "What about Aichi?" Lucario showed his aura and pointed at Aichi again.

"Lucario is saying that my aura had a disturbance for a second." Aichi translated. "Don't worry about it, Lucario. Everything is fine."

"Are you sure, Aichi? Whenever you say, 'Everything is fine' there is always something wrong." Serena said.

"I'm alright. It's just getting a little harder to conceal my aura." Aichi reassured.

"I'm starting to see your aura, Aichi. It is really harsh and strong, no wonder you're trying to conceal it." Korrina replied.

"What's so bad about a harsh and strong aura?" Bonnie asked.

"My aura can potentially affect the pokemon's attitude and aggression. It can also calm pokemon down depending on the amount I output. I only let out little bits so that I can control it, but if I fail to conceal it, it might create destruction and ruin." Aichi explained. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. You don't need to travel with me if you don't want to, actually it might be for the best if we separate. Team Rocket won't be after you anymore, they will be too busy trying to capture me and your pokemon will be out of danger."

"What are you talking about, Aichi." Ash asked.

"We love traveling with you." Bonnie continued.

"We learned a lot from you." Serena and Clemont added.

"But I can't guarantee your safety or your pokemon's safety anymore. I can't stand hurting my friends or their pokemon." Aichi replied.

"Then what are you going to do when you leave?" Bonnie asked. Aichi thought.

"If you're thinking of getting captured intentionally, then you better stay with us. Team Rocket will do even worst destruction with your power." Clemont added.

"I'm not going to do something like that. I know the consequences of being captured by Team Rocket or any evil group. I just need to think alone for now." Aichi replied, he walked to Ash and handed him his pokemon.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Watch over my pokemon until I have everything thought out." Aichi requested as he also handed Azelf to him. "I promise I will get them back when I got everything figured out, but you need to promise me that you will take care of them."

"Aichi!" Serena shouted. Aichi ran out of the gym and into the forest really fast. They noticed that he was started to breath a little harder before he gave Ash his pokeballs.

"What do you think is happening to Aichi?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, but we need to go get him. He is defenseless without his pokemon." Ash said.

"I'll go too. We will find him quicker." Korrina agreed.

"Okay, let's go." Serena said. "I have a bad feeling."

* * *

 **~Aichi in the Forest~**

" _I can't hold it in for any longer."_ Aichi thought while panting. His aura was becoming a lot more visible, he looked around and made sure there was no pokemon near him before letting his aura free. Aichi screamed as his aura flared.

Clemont and Serena heard his scream and ran towards it. They saw Aichi clenching his chest on his knees and they could see his aura clearly.

"Is that his aura he was talking about?" Serena asked. All their pokemon came out and started to attack the trees, their trainers and each other.

"Hey, what's happening?" Clement asked. Aichi heard him and Serena and concealed his aura again.

"What are you doing here?" Aichi asked panting. "I told you to leave me alone for now."

"We couldn't let you face the pain alone." Clemont said.

"Get out of here before your pokemon gets infected by my aura again." Aichi ordered. "Please, just leave. I don't want to hurt anyone. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if anything happened to anyone." Tears started streaming down his face.

"Aichi." Serena called, walking closer to him.

"Stay away! Don't come closer!" Aichi shouted. "Hurry up and run, while you still can."

"Why is this happening to you? What happened yesterday?" Serena asked.

"Yea, you can at least tell us that much." Clemont added.

"My powers mutated and now I can't control it. I don't know what to do." Aichi paused as more tears streamed down. "I'm scared." He whispered. Serena ran over to Aichi and hugged him.

"It's going to be okay. If anyone can control it, it's you." Serena reassured. "This is the first time you ever admitted you need help and you're scared, at least you admitted that." Aichi smiled as Serena helped him up.

"Thank you, Serena and Clemont." Aichi thanked. He started to light up again and a C on his necklace turned blue. After the light dissolved Aichi was on his feet and he had a white earring on his right ear and white boots. His eye colour was slightly lighter than before. _"Capitulate."_ Aichi thought.

"Aichi, is that what happened to you?" Clemont asked.

"Yes, but this time I feel better. My aura is settling down and easier to suppress." Aichi answered. Ash and the others came running to Aichi.

"Aichi, there you are. Here." Ash handed him his pokeballs and Azelf.

"After how what I told you. Why would you do this? I was stubborn and said really harsh things." Aichi asked.

"Aichi, there seems to be still some hope for you after all. You should know that friends wouldn't leave you just because you said harsh things or do anything to them." A voice said.

"Who's there?!" Aichi shouted. He felt his heart beating fast and he ran towards the shadow.

"Aichi!" Everyone shouted. They tried to follow, but there was a barrier.

"Who are you?" Aichi asked. "I can feel vanguard cards with you."

"Ha! You don't recognize me?" He laughed. Aichi looked more closely and recognized the person.

"Takuto?" Aichi asked. He say the deck in his hand and it was glowing with red and black flames. "No, Link Joker. You're ruining this world, couldn't you settle things with me in ours?"

"Think. Would your Psyqualia get stronger and achieve enough power to satisfy Void's needs, after you finish you transformation?" Takuto asked.

"But if I didn't choose the choices I have. My Psyqualia wouldn't have become stronger, if I didn't meet Ash and the others I wouldn't have made it this far. What was your plan if I didn't meet them?" Aichi asked.

"Either way, your Psyqualia was going to grow because you don't have Blaster Blade here, you had to do things alone for a while." Takuto answered.

"How will that affect my Psyqualia?" Aichi asked.

"The whole reason you had Psyqualia was because of Blaster Blade. The test will be, can you use your Psyqualia correctly alone without any guidance. You were always scared of using it up until Leon told you to use it to save you from Link Joker." Takuto answered.

"Why are you telling me this?" Aichi asked suspiciously.

"It is almost time for Void to take control of you. Now all you have to do is finish that necklace and turn it all blue." Takuto informed. Aichi held up the necklace and took it off his neck.

"I'm not going to finish this. I won't let you use me." Aichi replied. He was about to drop it and break it.

"Oh, so you don't want to go back." Takuto laughed, Aichi paused. "Aren't you a little bit concerned for your friends back in the other word? I thought you wanted to go back no matter what. Guess what? That necklace is the only way to get back."

Aichi changed his hand position of the hand with the necklace and held it securely, before putting it back round his neck. "When I get back, he won't be able to control me. He was never able to, how will he now?" He asked.

"You can think what you want, but you will kneel before Void." Takuto said, he disappeared.

"Wait!" Aichi shouted, but it was too late. He walked back to where the others were.

"Aichi!" They called.

"Hey." He replied. "We should get going, it'll be dark soon."

"Alright!" Ash and the others said. Korrina giggled.

* * *

 **~A Few Weeks Later~**

Ash and the others were on their way to Coumarine City and they reached a mountain named Grace Tower. When a Malamar appeared from the forest onto the pathway.

"A Malamar." Aichi said. Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena remembered the past where they were controlled.

"Watch out! Malamar will control you!" They shouted.

"No, it isn't the same Malamar we saw." Aichi reassured. They saw Officer Jenny and her Manectric attacked the Malamar. "Officer Jenny, what are you doing?"

"What are you 5 doing? What are you doing here? There is a group of Malamar that are doing suspicious things on this mountain." Officer Jenny replied.

"You're wrong! That Malamar wasn't evil." Aichi replied.

"I remember you 5, Ash, Bonnie, Clemont, Serena and Aichi right?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Yes. Why are you here Officer Jenny?" Clemont asked.

"A group of Malamar, are doing some-" Officer Jenny was interrupted when she was almost ran over by a car, Aichi pushed her out of the way just in time and spun around so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Are you okay?" Aichi asked. Psychic lifted them both up and let them down. It was a Malamar. "Thank you very much, Malamar"

"Malamar~"

"Officer Jenny, we can help you stop Malamar's plan." Ash suggested after helping Serena and Bonnie up.

"Yea, we'll help you." Bonnie agreed.

"No, it's too dangerous." Officer Jenny denied.

"Officer Jenny-!" Clemont shouted, but was interrupted by Aichi.

"Officer Jenny, it will be dangerous to go in there alone. Anything can happen." Aichi pointed out.

"Okay, fine. But stay close and don't look in Malamar's light." Officer Jenny replied.

"Okay, let's get going." Aichi said, while starting to walk up the mountain's path. When they reached the top they hid behind a rock and looked at the Malamar, Team Rocket was there, but it looked like their bodies were influenced by Psychic.

"Team Rocket is floating there because of Malamar's Psychic. What should we do?" Aichi whispered. He kept watch, while Officer Jenny and the others were thinking of a plan. "We should help them, they might be bad, but I think they deserve to be saved."

"Okay, if you insist Aichi. But if they try anything afterwards we won't help them ever again." Serena agreed.

"I'll be a decoy and save them. You five make sure they are safe." Aichi said.

"What? You should sacrifice yourself for Team Rocket!" Bonnie protested. The Malamar heard her and walking towards the sound.

"I don't have a choice now, stay here and be quiet while I get Team Rocket." Aichi whispered. He ran out of his hiding spot and distracted the Malamar.

"A twerp!" Meowth shouted.

"Azelf, I need your help." Aichi said. Azelf came out of her bag and nodded. "Counter Malamar's Psychic with yours on Team Rocket and make sure they get to a safe place." Azelf nodded and countered the Psychic.

"Charizard, I need you." Aichi said, before he could release Charizard he was lifted up by Psychic. He resisted a little, but it was no use.

"Malamar~" Team Rocket and the others were behind another wall watching.

"Malamar said, "'You're one of the intruders, but the ultimate weapon has already been completed. We will make a new planet for ourselves.' The twerp is in trouble." Meowth translated.

"You won't get away with this. Your plan will end as a failure." Aichi replied. He was still in a formal standing position. He activated his Psyqualia and he was released from the Psychic. Two Malamar came up behind Team Rocket. Ash and the others used Psychic on them. Azelf was closest to the Malamar and the others were just floating in the air.

"Malamar~"

"Malamar said, 'You can leave, but your friends will witness our ultimate design's activation. It will be the end of the world.' And that's it." Meowth translated. Malamar and Inkay started to surround Aichi.

"Aichi, run forget us!" Serena shouted.

"The other twerps are right, you're the world's only hope." James agreed. Aichi ran towards the group and spread his aura. Everyone was freed.

"Clemont use your Bunnelby to get everyone out of here. I wouldn't have been able to do it alone anyways." Aichi said.

"How about you?" Clemont asked.

"I'll be fine. Just get out of here." Aichi replied. Inkay secured his arms, a Malamar used his Psychic on him. Everyone was watching for a while. "Hurry!" The Malamar put a blindfold on Aichi as the others went through Bunnelby hole.

"We'll be back soon!" Ash shouted and jumped into the hole.

"Malamar~"

"So you figured out that I can't share my calm aura without my sight." Aichi replied. "Whatever you're planning my friends won't let you get away with it."

* * *

 **Aichi's P.O.V**

"Since you're a special human, I have no doubt that you will find a way to survive in our new world. So we will make you our pet and treat you and tame you like one." A Malamar said.

"I won't let that happen, all of us won't let you succeed in your plan." I replied. I felt something going around his neck.

"For now, we need you to stay quiet and don't interfere." The leader Malamar said. I felt tired and had a paralyzed sensation, and I was let down on the floor.

" _Ash, everyone. You need to hurry."_ I thought before falling asleep.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Aichi Sendou? I'm enjoying myself." Void said.

"I haven't spoken to you in a while. I thought you finally disappeared from the world. You should consider that because you will never be able to control everyone and use them." I replied.

"Oh? And who exactly is going to stop me? You?" Void asked.

"Kai, Ren, Leon, me and every card fighter on earth will put a stop to you." I answered.

"Haha, oh really? You amuse me sometimes with your ridiculous thoughts. I have all of you on the palm of my hand, all I need to do is tame you 4 and it will be the end. I will finally win." Void laughed. "Also, you can't even handle yourself in that world and you have a huge advantage compared to the regular human. What makes you think you can save anyone?"

"Who said I had to get through this alone?" I asked.

"I see now. You aren't using your full power, why? You have so much power you can destroy and rebuild a world if you wanted to. So why don't you use it?" Void asked.

"I don't want to become a monster like you. I don't use my full powers because I don't need them, all I need are my friends." I replied.

"You know after you mentioned that. We are actually more similar than you think; we both have unmeasurable power and potential, I also had trouble using and mastering my power at one point. The only difference, is our motives." Void pointed out.

"I am nothing like you." I replied. "And I'm never going to be anything like you."

"Believe whatever you want, but the truth is that we are almost completely the same. I can train you to use your power and in exchange you will follow my every order." Void offered.

"Yea, in your dreams because that is the only place that will have a chance of happening." I denied.

"You will probably fall into darkness once you get all your powers anyways. I guess I'll just be a bit more patient. Did you know that the only way you can completely get back to this world is with your full powers. You might be consumed before you get here, I will await that moment." Void informed.

"You must be pretty confident if you're going to tell me all this. You will regret underestimating me and my friends." I warned.

"It took me a long time to master my powers. I'm sure you will take much longer than me. I have nothing to be afraid of at this point." Void said. "I need to go, I have some more negotiating to do with your pesky friends with Psyqualia."

"No." I replied, but it was too late.

* * *

 **~A While Later~**

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Aichi! Wake up!" Ash shouted, while shaking Aichi.

"Aichi..." Bonnie and Serena said. Aichi started wake up. He first felt his neck to see if the collar was still on it, but it was taken off.

"You guys did it." Aichi congratulated. Azelf came out of nowhere and hugged him as tight as she can.

"Azelf~" Azelf was crying, Aichi hugged her back and comforted her.

"It's okay, Azelf. I'm fine now." Aichi replied.

"Azelf was worried about you, Aichi. Next time, promise her you won't do anything like that ever again." Clemont said.

"Azelf~" She agreed.

"Okay, Azelf. I promise I won't do anything like that ever again. I realized that every time I do something without thinking, you were always with me. You were probably worried because you didn't know what they were doing to me." Aichi promised. Azelf flew on his head and stomped her foot on him. "Ow. Okay, Azelf. I'm really sorry."

"Azelf~" She held onto his hair.

"Seems like Azelf will stay with you from now on, so that she won't have to worry anymore." Ash laughed.

"Azelf, aren't you part of the Lake Trio? Don't you need to get back to them soon?" Aichi asked. "They might be worried about you." Azelf shook her head.

"Are you going to stay with me until I find my way home?" Aichi asked. Azelf nodded. "Before I go, I'll go to the Sinnoh Region and return you to your lake."

"Azelf~" Azelf flew around Aichi, he smiled.

"Looks like everything's fine." Serena and Ash said together. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Thank you for all your help, Ash, Aichi, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie." Officer Jenny thanked. "Thank you too, Team Rocket." Team Rocket were tippy toeing away.

"We'll get Pikachu next time!" Jessie, James and Meowth said together.

"They never change. Did they help you with defeating the Malamar or did they get in the way by trying to steal Pikachu?" Aichi asked.

"They helped. Actually James saved all of us. When we escaped, Malamar followed us and brought us back, but his Inkay saved us." Serena explained.

"I see. I should thank them next time we run into them." Aichi replied.

"Don't bother. The next time we meet them they will be trying to capture you and Pikachu again." Ash informed.

"I think they deserve a thanks at least." Aichi said.

"They had to save Jessie and Wobbuffet anyways." Clemont pointed out. "I don't think it's a good idea to thank them."

"I understand. We better get going to Coumarine City. I want to battle another gym leader and I know Ash can't wait for his battle." Aichi suggested.

"Let's go!" Everyone else except for Officer Jenny cheered.

"Thank you for all your help." Officer Jenny thanked. And the journey continues.


	10. Chaos

**~Coumarine City~**

Our heroes finally made it to Coumarine City. Bonnie saw an ice cream machine and ran towards it pointing at it.

"I want some ice cream!" Bonnie cheered.

"Okay, I'll go get you one." Aichi replied, while walking with Bonnie to the ice cream got a Vanillite shaped ice cream cone.

"It looks like a pokemon." Bonnie pointed out.

"It looks like a Vanillite." Aichi added. The others walked over to them.

"There is a lost Vanillite in town, I wanted to make a Vanillite ice cream theme for the Vanillite." The ice cream man explained.

"There's a missing Vanillite? Where is Vanillite now?" Clemont asked.

"Vanillite's in the Pokemon Center right now. Vanillite is sweet and really enthusiastic so I think Vanillite will be glad to meet all of you." The ice cream man answered.

"Let's go I want to see Vanillite!" Bonnie cheered.

"Yea." Everyone else said. Everyone started walking and Aichi said thank you before leaving.

At the Pokemon Center, Aichi and the others watched a Vanillite flying everywhere out of control. Nurse Joy was trying to catch it.

"We should help out." Aichi suggested.

"Yea." Ash agreed.

"I'll calm down Vanillite. You make sure no one gets hurt." Aichi said as he walked towards Vanillite. "Calm down, Vanillite."

"Vanillite~?" Vanillite stopped and floated to Aichi. Vanillite floated around Aichi and played with him. She was blowing out a blizzard in the Pokemon Center and it was freezing cold. Aichi reached out for her and hugged her tight to stop her from making a whole snow storm inside. After she stopped, Aichi let her go. His arm was a little frozen. Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were making sure the sick pokemon weren't hit by the snow from before.

"You were just having fun weren't you." Aichi giggled. "You were just playing with Nurse Joy."

"Vanillite~" Nurse Joy walked over to Vanillite and Vanillite apologized.

"It's fine Vanillite. You don't need to apologize." Nurse Joy said. She faced Aichi. "Thank you for your help. I've heard a lot of rumours about a strong trainer that can talk to pokemon, you must be the one they were talking about." Vanillite played around with Aichi and Azelf joined in as well. They attracted a lot of attention.

"Come on... Stop, we are attracting a lot of attention." Aichi said. They pause then continued. Aichi sighed, then some kids startled him.

"Look it's an Azelf! That means he is the super strong trainer!" A little boy shouted to his friends, everyone started crowding around Aichi.

"Wait hold on." Aichi said.

"Battle with me please!" A bunch of trainers said.

"Battle my brother. He was the first to notice you!" The little boy shouted.

"Okay, there is a lot of time to battle. I'll battle all of you." Aichi replied.

"Aichi seems really popular here." Serena pointed out. Vanillite started crying and Aichi hugged her.

"I'll play with you after the battles okay?" Aichi suggested. Vanillite smiled. "Let's start our battles. Vanillite, do you mind staying with Ash, Bonnie, Serena and Clemont until I come back?" Vanillite nodded with enthusiasm.

He turned to Azelf. "Azelf do you mind staying with Nurse Joy and help her catch up on the pokemon she was taking care of?" He asked.

"Azelf~"

"Vanillite~" Vanillite floated towards Nurse Joy and said bye. Aichi walked with a group to the battlefield.

Outside, Team Rocket was listening to their conversation.

"While that twerp is gone we can steal that Vanillite." Meowth suggested.

"Why would we want that little thing?" Jessie asked. Meowth, Jessie and James thought.

"Vanillite, can be our mascot. Also we can use Vanillite to lure out Pikachu and that blue twerp." Meowth answered.

"We'll probably get a huge promotion out of this catch." James agreed.

"Let's get our promotion into motion." They cheered.

Aichi was on the battlefield, battling his opponents. He was battling with is Azumarill and Gardevoir.

"Good job. Azumarill and Gardevoir." Aichi said with a smile. The trainer on the other side seemed upset.

"I lost." He said with tears running down his face. Aichi walked over and picked up Plusle from the middle of the battlefield. He handed Plusle to the trainer.

"Keep on training with Plusle. Once your bond grows you will be in more sync." Aichi suggested. He heard a commotion inside the Pokemon Center and hurried inside. "What happened in here?"

"Aichi!" Nurse Joy called.

"Nurse Joy." Aichi replied. "What happened?"

"Some thieves stole Vanillite. They got away." Nurse Joy answered. Aichi ran out of the Pokemon Center and Charizard came out of his Pokeball. Azelf was helping taking care of a pokemon and missed what happened.

"Charizard. We need to find Vanillite. Can you help me?" Aichi asked.

"Charizard~" He replied. He flew and Aichi was on his back, looking for Vanillite. After a while, they spotted Ash and the others and flew down. They were in a cage.

"Aichi!" Serena called.

"Aichi! It's a trap!" Ash shouted. Aichi looked behind him. A net was shot at him and he got stuck. Charizard returned to his Pokeball without Aichi's command.

"What's this?" Aichi asked. He tried to move but he couldn't. The net just kept tightening around him.

"We got a catch; Five twerps, one Pikachu, all of the twerp's Pokemon and one Vanillite." Team Rocket sang.

"Vanillite~!" Vanillite called. In a cage.

"I'm fine Vanillite." Aichi reassured. The net was tightening on his skin, then stopped after Aichi groaned in pain.

"We can leave the rest of the twerps and take the blue twerp and all their pokemon." Meowth said, while stepping on Aichi with one foot. "Let's go." Team Rocket's balloon appeared and they jumped in with Vanillite and the bag of pokemon.

"Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena!" Aichi called, before being thrown in the balloon and they took off. "You won't get away with this." Aichi tried to move but he got shocked. He saw a weak part in hot air balloon's structure, weak enough to make a hole in it if he body slammed it hard.

"Vanillite~" Vanillite sounded worried.

"Vanillite, it'll be okay. Pikachu, are you there?" Aichi whispered.

"Pikachu~" Pikachu confirmed quietly. The bag moved to show that he was in there.

"Okay Pikachu. Get ready for a bumpy ride, I'm going to get us out of this balloon." Aichi warned. He was talking really quietly so that Team Rocket couldn't hear him. He moved a little and managed to grip the bag and Vanillite's cage quietly. As he was doing that, he was trying not to the scream from the shock. He body slammed the surface of the hot air balloon, on the weak spot in a corner and it broke as they fell. Team Rocket looked down.

"That twerp!" Meowth said. They flew the balloon down and all three were reaching for Aichi's net. When they made contact Aichi dropped the bag and Vanillite's cage and moved a lot and all of them got shocked. All of them fell and Aichi fainted from the electricity. The balloon fell another direction.

They fell on the ground hard and Vanillite's cage broke a little. Vanillite used Ice Beam and smashed the cage broken. Vanillite looked at Aichi first before untying the electric proof bag.

"Vanillite~" Vanillite pointed at Aichi and they both ran to him. Pikachu pulled one of the net's chains and it shocked Pikachu. Pikachu looked at Aichi's belt and Charizard's pokeball was missing they looked around. They couldn't find it. They couldn't move Aichi so they just stayed there, hiding in the bushes.

They heard some footsteps as Pikachu took a peek, it was Team Rocket.

"They couldn't have gotten far. The twerp can't move, Pikachu is in an electric proof bag and Vanillite is in a cage." James said.

"They must be here somewhere." Jessie said.

Pikachu and Vanillite stayed quiet as Aichi woke up. He heard Team Rocket and he heard footsteps getting closer to them. They were looking through bashes and soon they were spotted. Aichi got up.

"I won't let you have all these pokemon." Aichi said. His aura flared and Meowth got scared because he was the only one that can see it. "If you know what's best for you…" Aichi started walking towards them as the electricity accelerated. "You will leave." They all got scared and ran off.

"Pikachu~" The glow came back as the chains broke. The light dissolved as Aichi felt slightly stronger and a mark appeared on the back of his hand, Cray's flag.

"Dominance." The D turned blue.

"Let's go." Aichi said picking up the bag of pokeballs. He looked at his belt and Charizard was missing. "Have you seen Charizard's pokeball?" They shook their head.

* * *

 **~With Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie~**

Aichi and all the pokemon were taken by Team Rocket.

"What do we do? All of you don't have your pokemon and Aichi was taken." Bonnie asked. Serena spotted something on the ground.

"Hey, what is that on the ground?" Serena asked pointing at the object. It was small. Ash and Clemont looked a little closer.

"Hey! It's a pokeball. It must be Aichi's." Ash answered. "But it's so far. How are we going to reach it?" He tried reaching for it, but it was out of his reach. Clemont walked forward.

"I'll just use my Aipom arm to get it." Clemont said. The Aipom arm extended and got it, Clemont took it and held it up. "Come out."

"Charizard~" Charizard came out of the pokeball. He was outside the cage.

"Charizard, Aichi's in trouble can you get us out of here?" Serena asked. Charizard nodded and used Dragon Claw. It took two Dragon Claws to break it.

"Thank you, Charizard." Clemont thanked.

"Charizard~"

"Let's go find Aichi, Vanillite and the rest of our pokemon." Ash said. Everyone agreed. Serena, Clemont and Ash flew on Charizard's back and Bonnie was in the arms of Charizard looking around. After a while, they heard a bang.

"Charizard, go towards the sound." Serena said. When they got there they saw Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket! Where is Pikachu, Vanillite, Aichi and all our pokemon?!" Ash asked. They looked scared and they had terrified eyes.

"What happened to you three?" Bonnie asked.

"His terrifying aura. I never seen anything like it." Meowth answered.

"His? Aichi's?" Serena asked. They nodded. "Where are they?"

"We don't know." James and Jessie said together.

"Okay, let's go." Clemont said and they left. "Charizard, let's go." They hopped on and went searching.

* * *

 **~Back To Aichi~**

They got back to the place where Ash and the others were before and saw the broken cage. He looked at the broken part and analyzed it.

"It looks like a Dragon Claw. I think Charizard broke them free." Aichi explained. They saw something flying in the air, Aichi felt Charizard's aura. "Hey!" Aichi started waving both hands to them. They landed and Aichi petted Charizard.

"Good job Charizard." Aichi said. "Thank you for helping Ash and the others."

"Charizard~" They heard a rumbling sound a machine came out and captured Vanillite and there was also a Vanillish and Vanilluxe.

"Vanillite!" Aichi called. He noticed the Team Rocket 'R' on the robot. "Team Rocket!"

Team Rocket intro.

"Give us Pikachu and the blue twerp or we'll freeze all of you." Meowth said.

"We won't go with you! Give up, we will get Vanillite back and help Vanillish and Vanilluxe escape." Aichi refused.

"Then be prepared to freeze!" Jessie and James declared. The machine used Vanillite, Vanillish and Vanilluxe's energy to create a blizzard.

"Stop!" Ash shouted.

"You're hurting them!" Aichi and Bonnie shouted together. Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena all started to freeze.

"Charizard! Counter it with Flamethrower. Use mega evolution to make it stronger!" Aichi said as he started to freeze. Charizard mega evolved and used Flamethrower and countered the Blizzard. "Glaceon, come out!"

"Glaceon~" They ran to the machine and started climbing it.

"Aichi, what are you doing?" Serena asked.

"Stop the blue twerp!" Jessie shouted. The blizzard directed towards Aichi.

"Alright, Glaceon. Use Ice Beam in the hole where the blizzard is coming from." Aichi commanded. Glaceon followed the command and the machine overloaded. Vanillite, Vanillish and Vanilluxe started panicking. "Glaceon Ice Beam and Charizard Dragon Claw afterwards." They followed the command.

"Get some rest you two." Aichi said and he returned them back.

"Aichi, get out of there." Everyone shouted. Aichi was busy focusing his Psyqualia on the Vanillite, Vanillish and Vanilluxe.

"Calm down. It's okay." Aichi comforted. They were all calm, that was when a Psybeam and three Shadow Balls hit him on the back and he started falling.

"Aichi!" Everyone called.

"Gogoat, Vine Whip!" A voice commanded. As Aichi was about to fall on the ground the Vine Whip out there on time. "Such a troublesome group." Aichi fainted on the floor. Team Rocket got out of their machine.

"We can at least capture that twerp for our boss." Jessie said. "Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball."

"Inkay, Psybeam." James commanded. They followed Jessie and James's orders and used their moves. Intercepted by Gogoat and an old man.

"Oh, my what do you want with such a young boy." The old man asked. Ash and the others were still stuck in ice.

"Aichi!" They shouted.

"Gogoat, Horn Leech." The old man commanded. Gogoat used Horn Leech and Team Rocket was sent flying. The grass was all covered by snow and Ash and the others were frozen. Aichi body was aching, he was could feel an overwelming pain.

* * *

 **~Aichi's Back to his World~**

"I haven't felt like this since I was Reversed. My whole body hurts." Aichi thought. He opened his eyes and he saw Kai, Leon and Ren in front of them unconscious.

"Kai! Leon! Ren!" Aichi called. He tried to move but his arms were chained by chains from above him and chains nailed to the floor were keeping his legs from moving. "Wake up!" They slowly started to wake up.

"Aichi! You're awake!" They all called. Aichi tried to move closer, but he couldn't. Ren, Kai and Leon tried to help him out, but there was like an invisible barrier around each of them. They heard a laugh coming from the distance.

"Seems like everyone's awake." Void said. He threw Chris into a barrier as he got up.

"Chris!" Aichi shouted. Chris faced Aichi and he looked back to normal, but he looked like he got beat up pretty badly. "Chris, you're back."

"What do you mean I'm back? The Chris that Void created wasn't me at all." Chris replied. Void floated closer to Aichi as their auras collided creating an energy burst.

"Aichi Sendou. Your aura has got stronger because of the other world." Void commented.

"Get away from Aichi!" Ren, Leon, Kai and Chris shouted. Aichi struggled as Void started getting closer. Void's aura started overpowering his again.

"Let me go!" Aichi demanded.

"What are planning on doing with Sendou?" Leon asked.

"The more people fall into my control. The more weaker they gets. His main source of power at the moment is the energy of Cray that flows through him. The more clans fall the weaker he gets and the more strong I get. I already have enough power to make Link Joker rage again. I can also conjure up Reversed versions of all of you." Void explains. He took a body form and stood in front of Aichi holding his chin up so that they were face to face.

"Tell me that you can feel it, Aichi Sendou. Your body is damaged so severely after one measly blast. You are getting weaker, even in the other world." Void said. "You've even met Reversed Takuto at one point, I'm planning on doing your friend, Kai next. But this time he will be under my full control."

"Don't you dare!" Kai replied.

"I can also bring back the Leon that was consumed by me and the Ren and Aichi that were consumed by corrupted Psyqualia." Void added. They all gritted their teeth after he rubbed all their mistakes in their faces. Ren seemed to be in his serious for out else he would've made a joke like; 'Kai wouldn't appreciate me turning back into that, he won't like meanymore if you do, do that.'

"I have all the power in the world and there is no one to stop me now. Not the 5 people that possess Psyqualia, not any of your friends. No one." Void declared. All of their friends entered.

"No! Misaki, Ratie, Gaillard, Neve, not everyone." Aichi cried as tears streamed down his eyes.

"Miwa, Jun…" Kai muttered.

"Asaka, Tetsu. No way." Ren called.

"Jillian, Sharlene." Leon said.

Void laughed. "I love watching you all in despair. Of course you, Aichi Sendou." Tears dropped on the floor. "It doesn't take much to make you cry. How are you the King of Cray, if you can't even take a little heartache?" Emi stood in front of him.

"Emi." Aichi said.

"I thought my brother was smarter and stronger than this. I should've known that you will still be like this even now, still so weak and I always need to take care of you." Emi giggled.

"Emi, you're right. I do need you, but I've grown up and I cherish every friendship I made so far. I still feel sad when I see this has happened to all of them." Aichi replied.

"Such a disappointment, Aichi. Act more grown up, since you are a King now." Emi said.

"Aichi, don't listen to her." Chris said.

"Yes, Sendou. I agree ignore her, don't fall to despair." Leon agreed. Jillian and Sharlene walked into his barrier and hugged him.

"Leon, we need our leader. Join us." They said together.

"I refuse. There is no way I'll side with the Void. I am never going to fall in Void's hands every again." Leon refused.

"Void, what is your motive in doing this? You will never make us join you." Aichi asked. Void started getting closer to him and he tried to move backwards away from him. He held his hand in front of Aichi's chest and pulled out a blue light, Aichi screamed in pain and the chains disappeared. His appearance changed back to normal before he received the necklace.

"Aichi!" Chris, Leon, Ren and Kai called.

"What did you do to him?" Kai asked.

"This is his Psyqualia. This is how weak he is without it, he gets so weak that the chains feel like they aren't needed." Void answered.

"Give that back to him!" Kai demanded.

"Yes, Sendou need it." Leon agreed. Aichi was sweating and breathing hard.

"But he's freed, he can run if he can." Void replied laughing.

"Stop this isn't funny." Ren said

"Give it back to him." Chris demanded.

"I can't hold it anymore anyways." Void said and put it back in him. The chains reappeared and wrapped around his arms and legs again. Aichi let got a short screech, then a sigh. He opened his eyes and he glowed changing him back to before.

"I'm going to send you back to the other world now." Void said. He waved his hand in front of Aichi and a purple light appeared and Aichi became unconscious.

"Aichi! Wake up!" Chris, Ren, Kai and Leon called.

* * *

 **~Pokemon World~**

Aichi was shifting around like he was having a nightmare.

"Aichi, he's been like this since we got back to the Pokemon Center." Bonnie said. Something started to glow in his chest and came out and he changed back to how he looked like before receiving the necklace.

"What is happening what is that?" Serena asked.

"I don't know, what is that?" Ash asked.

"Ramos, do you know anything about it?" Clemont asked. The old man, now known as Ramos shook his head.

"Sorry, but I don't know anything about this." Ramos answered. Azelf went close to the light, but was pushed back by a dark aura and fainted. Aichi looked like he was in pain. He was sweating and breathing really hard. Bonnie got closer to him and was also pushed back.

"Bonnie!" Clemont shouted.

"I'm okay." Bonnie reassured scratching her head. "What is happening with Aichi?"

"Kai… Leon…" Aichi mumbled while in pain.

"Who is Kai and Leon?" Ramos asked.

"We don't know, it must be 2 of his friends that we don't know." Ash answered.

"Ren… Chris…" Aichi added.

"Since I saved this boy, I felt something strange about him. There must be something that makes him different." Ramos said.

"Well, Aichi is from another world and he has a strange power from that world. In our world, that power grants him the ability to understand and talk to pokemon." Ash explained.

"I reckon that, that light is his power." Ramos thought outloud.

"Do you think that his consciousness is in his world right now and his body is mimicking what is happening to him right now?" Serena asked.

"I promise… I am… Going to become… Stronger… To save you… All of you!" Aichi said. The light re entered him and he changed back to his usual form. He sprung up a minute later, breathing hard.

"Aichi!" Serena, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie called. Aichi rubbed his eyes.

"Hi Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont." Aichi greeted. He noticed Ramos behind him. "Did I cause you any trouble?"

"No, I'm glad you are alright boy." Ramos answered. Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie all looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" Aichi asked.

"You were tossing and turning while you were asleep and you a light came out of you. We couldn't touch you until the light went back in you." Bonnie explained.

"What? What did I do Bonnie?" Aichi asked.

"There was this light that came out of you and you were calling out the names; Kai, Leon." Serena answered.

"Also Ren and Chris." Clemont added.

"Before you woke up you said. "I promise I am going to become stronger to save all of you." Ash added. Aichi looked at them with a smile.

"Sorry for worrying all of you. I was just back in my original world and…" Aichi paused. "There is a conflict there that I need to take care of it as soon as possible." He scratched his head.

"You don't have to be concerned about it. I don't want any of you to get involved with my enemies." Aichi added. Azelf woke up and flew around him.

"Azelf~"

Aichi laughed. "Sorry for worrying you Azelf. I'm fine now." He replied. He petted Azelf on the head while she sat down with him.

"Before I forget to tell you, we are having a Pokemon Appreciation Day tomorrow." Ramos informed.

"Pokemon Appreciation Day?" They asked at the same time.

"Yes, a day where you give your pokemon a present. There is going to be a tree and you leaves you gifts there until nighttime. Then you give them to your pokemon." Ramos explained.

"That sounds fun. How about we participate?" Aichi asked.

"Let's do it." They agreed.

"I wish I had my own pokemon. I want to give presents to pokemon too." Bonnie cried.

"Bonnie, if you don't mind. Can you watch our pokemon while we get gifts? It wouldn't be a surprise if they know what we were getting them." Aichi asked.

"Bonnie, that is a big and important job. That can be your gift to the pokemon." Clemont added.

"Okay, I'll do it. It sounds fun." Bonnie agreed. Aichi stepped off of his bed and almost fell over if Ash didn't help him.

"Are you alright, Aichi?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Aichi answered with a reassuring smile. He sensed something nearby, with a dark aura.

"I don't think you should go shopping Aichi." Serena suggested.

"Maybe you're right, but I want to participate in the Pokemon Appreciation Day." Aichi replied determined.

"Stay here, your pokemon will be worried if you go unstable without them." Ramos pointed out. Aichi sat back on his bed.

"Fine, you all have fun." Aichi said.

"Okay, rest up Aichi." They all said waving goodbye and closing the door behind them. Aichi still sensed the dark aura, it was really close now.

"Azelf you should also go and play with the other pokemon. I'm going to rest." Aichi suggested. Azelf nodded and left the room.

"I know you're there." Aichi said outloud. The person came out from the shadows and he instantly recognize the person. "Kai…"

"Which Kai?" He asked evilly.

"Reversed Kai. I didn't expect you to be here so quickly." Aichi answered. Reversed Kai walked towards him, and Kai knew Aichi was too weak right now to go against him.

"You aren't the least bit afraid of me?" Reversed Kai asked. Aichi shook his head.

"No, you can't do anything to me in this world. This is a world where you're powerless." Aichi replied. His eyes were filled with confidence. Reversed Kai got closer to examine his eyes.

"Those eyes, I want to see them in despair again. I want to see them when they know they was helpless and defeated again." Reversed Kai commented.

"Too bad, you'll never see that." Aichi replied. Reversed Kai backed away so that they weren't directly face to face anymore.

"What a shame. You are too confident for the position you're in right now, the old you would've been scared." Reversed Kai said.

"I'm not the person I use to be anymore. I know that I have to be strong for my friends, new and old." Aichi replied. He started feeling a little tired and he started getting really dizzy, dizzy enough to fall asleep.

"At least I know you are still capable of being affected with intense and extreme dark auras, last time you saw the Void he was holding back his aura so that you wouldn't faint. But I'm not holding anything back. That's a start in figuring you out, but it is time I leave." Reversed Kai said, before Aichi dozed off. Reversed Kai disappeared.

* * *

 **~A Few Hours Later~**

Aichi woke up, he got out of bed and stood up.

"I feel better. I wonder what happened before that made me so weak. Did Kai do something?" Aichi thought out loud. He walked outside his room and saw Azelf and all his pokemon. They were having fun with Bonnie and Serena, who just came back. Aichi didn't want to disturb them so he went outside through the back door.

 _"The town sure is festive today."_ Aichi thought. He was looking at all the lights outside, there were lights everywhere. He walked to the front of the Pokemon Center and he saw a gigantic tree. _"A Christmas Tree. There isn't any snow, but I think this Pokemon Appreciation Day is Christmas back in the Vanguard world."_

A little boy walked up to him. "Have you seen a trainer that can talk to pokemon? I want to ask him about my relationship with my pokemon." He asked. Aichi thought a little then shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen the trainer you're talking about. But I think you can figure out your relationship on your own, without that trainer's help." Aichi answered.

"Okay, thank you. Bye." The boy waved and ran away.

"I should find a gift before it's too late." Aichi thought and ran looking for stores. As he was walking on the sidewalk, his surrounding turned dark and a light appeared in from of him. He reached for it and when he brought his hand out of the light he was holding a mega stone.

"A mega stone?" Aichi asked himself. His surroundings changed back to normal and it was as if time froze for a second for him to take the stone. He placed it in his pocket and continued looking for presents. He heard something near the center of town and ran towards to sound. He saw a Electrike alone without a trainer, the Electrike seemed sad. He walked towards Electrike and he went on the offensive.

"Are you okay? Where is your trainer?" Aichi asked. Electrike went back to being sad and jumped into Aichi's arms.

"Electrike~"

"Your trainer abandoned you?" Aichi asked to clarify. He softly smiled and lifted Electrike up in the air. "If you don't mind I'll be your trainer. I promise I'll take good care of you."

"Electrike~" He agreed.

Aichi held out a pokeball. "Whenever you're ready." Aichi said with a smile. Electrike smiled and touched the pokeball and went in. "Okay, Electrike, welcome to the team!" He threw Electrike's pokeball. Electrike came out and climbed on his shoulder.

Aichi walked back to the Pokemon Center and right in front of the entrance, he returned Electrike and walked in. "Hey." He greeted when he saw all of his friends looking for him.

"Aichi! Where were you?!" Serena asked angrily. Azelf looked mad too.

"I'm sorry. I just had to find a gift for my pokemon." Aichi apologized. They still looked mad. "I got the perfect present for all of you." Aichi threw a pokeball and Electrike appeared.

"I got all of you a new friend." Aichi continued. "I also got this." Aichi took out the Mega Stone.

"A Mega Stone? Where did you get that?" Ash asked.

"It came to me, just like Charizard's Mega Stone. The problem is, I don't know which stone this is suppose to belong to." Aichi answered.

"How did you know that Mega Stone belonged to Charizard?" Clemont asked.

"A friend told me, but I only get to talk to him once and awhile." Aichi answered. _"I wonder if Takuto can tell me this again. With all the chaos in the other world, I don't think, he will have time or the power."_

"Can you contact your friend again?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not sure, I need to use Psyqualia, but it might take awhile to get in contact." Aichi answered. Clemont thought of an idea.

"We should get in contact with Professor Sycamore. He would know." Clemont shared. Everyone returned their pokemon.

"Isn't the Professor busy? Would we be bothering him?" Aichi asked.

"We wouldn't know unless we tried." Ash said. They walked to a communicating computer and called Professor Sycamore. After a while he picked up.

"Ash, Aichi, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie. How have you been?" Professor Sycamore greeted.

"Hey Professor Sycamore." They greeted back.

"I have a new Mega Stone, but I don't know which pokemon this Mega Stone is for." Aichi informed. Professor Sycamore thought for a while.

"I can run it through my machine and it will tell us which Mega Stone it is, but you are all the way at Coumarine City and I'm at Lumiose City." Professor Sycamore replied. Clemont looked inside his bag.

"I thought of a situation precisely like this one. Clemontic Gear On." Clemont announced. He took out a small machine. "I invented a teleportation device that can teleport anything to the Lumiose Gym. But since it can only teleport a small object. I never got a chance to use it."

"Wow! Science is so cool!" Ash said.

"Are you sure it won't explode, big brother? Mega Stones are really valuable." Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie…" Clemont replied.

"It's okay. I'll let Clemont do what he does best." Aichi laughed. He handed Clemont the Mega Stone and it just fit the maximum size.

"Professor, if you don't mind. Can you go to the Lumiose City gym and take the other machine connected to this one and bring it to your lab? I think if Aichi keeps on getting these Mega Stones that will be helpful." Clemont suggested.

"Sure thing." Professor Sycamore answered. After a while, Professor Sycamore returned with the small machine.

"Alright, Professor. I'm going to sent the Mega Stone to you now." Clemont said.

"Alright, Clemont." Professor Sycamore replied. They sent it over and he successfully received the Mega Stone. He ran it through his machine and got his results.

"According to the machine. This Mega Stone is a Gardevoirite. Used by Gardevoirs to mega evolve." Professor Sycamore informed.

"Cool! Now Gardevoir can evolve too!" Bonnie said.

"Yes, but you can only Mega Evolve one pokemon at once. So you will have to choose which pokemon you want to mega evolve." Professor Sycamore said.

"Okay. Thank you, Professor Sycamore." Aichi thanked. Professor Sycamore sent back the Mega Stone.

"Not a problem. I hope you will come visit again soon. I want to get some information about Mega Gardevoir up close." Professor Sycamore replied.

"We'll visit when we have time." Ash said.

"Bye! Professor Sycamore!" Bonnie cheered.

"Bye." The rest said together and the call ended. Ramos walked into the Pokemon Center and they greeted him.

"Hi Ramos!"

"Have all of you put all your gifts under the giant tree?" Ramos asked.

"Yes." Ash and Serena said together.

"I've already gave my pokemon their gift." Aichi said with a smile as Electrike jumped onto his shoulder.

"It's time for trainers to give their presents to their pokemon. Please go to the tree." Ramos said and left the Pokemon Center. They also went out and saw how festive it looked.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Bonnie pointed out in surprise.

"Yea! It's more pretty at night." Serena added.

"Ash, didn't you go on a lot of adventures? We should meet with all your friends sometime." Aichi suggested. Ash thought for a while.

"I would like to see everyone again, but they are probably busy right now. Maybe we can all have a meet up after the Pokemon League." Ash replied.

"I might need to go back to my own world, before or right after the Pokemon League." Aichi said sadly. Serena, Bonnie, Ash and Clemont looked at him sadly.

"Maybe we can meet up sometime in our journey." Ash replied. "They are all good travelling people and I still remember all of our adventures like it was yesterday."

"I hope I get to meet them before I go back to my own world." Aichi said. He remembered what they were going to do before. "Oh! Let's hurry to the tree!"

"Yea let's hurry." Clemont agreed. They all ran to the tree when they got there they saw a Team Rocket Machine sucking up all the gifts into a sack.

"Team Rocket! What are you going?!" Aichi asked. Team Rocket introduction.

"Team Rocket!" The others shouted.

"We get all these gifts for our award and we also want 2 more gifts." Meowth said. He pressed a button and an arm extended towards Pikachu. Before the hand can get him, Aichi pushed them out of the way and they were all on the floor. The hand went back to the machine.

"Are you 2 alright?" Aichi asked, helping them up. The hand came again and Aichi pushed them away again. Before, the hand went back it got a hold of Aichi's right arm. Electrike fell off of Aichi's shoulder. Aichi struggled to break free.

"We got the twerp!" James and Jesse cheered. Aichi reached for his pokemon.

"Meowth! Don't let him use his pokemon!" James pointed out. Meowth pressed a button and another hand held Aichi's left wrist.

 _"If I can drop one of my pokemon. If it's Gardevoir, she can use her Psychic."_ Aichi thought. He flipped around so that he was on the arm. _"I need to reach it."_ He touched a pokeball and hoped it was the right one, he also dropped the Gardevoirite.

"Electrike! Catch the stone!" Aichi shouted. A hand went for Pikachu and Electrike caught the Mega Stone.

"Serena! Clemont! Bonnie! Release the pokemon inside the pokeball." Aichi ordered. Serena caught it and released the pokemon, luckily it was Gardevoir. Electrike handed Gardevoir the Gardevoirite.

"Meowth!" Jesse shouted pointing at Gardevoir and Aichi.

"Gardevoir, Mega Evolve and use Psychic!" Aichi commanded. Gardevoir mega evolved and did as told. The hand released Aichi and he started to fall. The sack was released. Gogoat caught him again with Vine Whip. "Thank you, Ramos. Again." Ramos nodded and Aichi stood on his feet.

"Aichi, Ramos, let's do a link attack." Ash suggested. Aichi nodded. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Electrike, Thunderbolt. Gardevoir, Dazzling Gleam" Aichi commanded.

"Gogoat, Razor Leaf!" Ramos ordered. All the attacks made contact and Team Rocket went flying.

"Good job, Electrike and Gardevoir. You did good." Aichi commented with a smile. He was petting both of them.

"Let's get the presents for our pokemon." Ash suggested. Serena and Clemont nodded and looked for their presents. Once they found it they give their pokemon their presents.

"Even though Team Rocket almost ruined the celebration. It was really fun." Aichi said happily. "This is the perfect day before challenging a gym leader, we get to bond with our pokemon."

"Yea! I can't wait until tomorrow. I wanted a new badge for a really long time now." Ash agreed. "I really want to meet the gym leader!"

"Well, you already met the gym leader." Ramos said. They were all shocked except for Aichi.

"Are you the gym leader?" Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena asked in sync.

Aichi giggled. "I should've known that you were the gym leader. You are really strong." He said.

"Yes, I am the gym leader. I'm looking forward to our battle." Ramos answered and he started to leave.

"Bye, Ramos. We will have our gym battle tomorrow!" Ash and Aichi shouted together. The all waved.

The journey continues.


	11. Return (Finale)

It was finally the day, Aichi and Ash got their gym battle against Ramos. Everyone was awake except for the two that were about to battle Ramos. Serena, Bonnie and Clemont entered Ash and Aichi's room and saw them asleep.

"Why is Ash and Aichi always the last one to wake up? This is an important day for them. Not us." Bonnie asked. Serena and Clemont shrugged in response and decided to wake them up by screaming their names.

"ASH! AICHI! WAKE UP!" They all shouted together. Ash and Aichi fell off their beds and rub their heads.

"You two have a gym battle today don't you remember?" Serena asked. Ash quickly jumped up and ran to get changed, when Aichi stood up he clenched his head like he was in pain and fell back down on the ground again. Bonnie and Clemont went to check on him, he was breathing hard and sweating a lot.

Clemont checked his temperature. "He has a fever."

"Again? Aichi has been getting sick a lot lately." Bonnie pointed out.

"Yea, just a few months ago he was very sick and he seemed just fine yesterday. He was laughing and didn't show any symptons of a fever." Serena agreed. Azelf flew out of Aichi's bag and also looked sick.

Clemont also checked up on Azelf. "Azelf's temperature is high too. Is his pokemon sick too?" Clemont let all Aichi's Pokemon out of their pokeballs. As Clemont predicted they all looked like they were in the same condition as Aichi.

"What is going on?" Serena asked. "Azelf, Aichi and all his pokemon have a fever." Ash finished changing and ran back in.

"I'm ready for my gym battle." Ash declared then he noticed Aichi, Azelf and all his pokemon.. "What happened?"

"We don't know. They just became sick when you left to get changed, Aichi was fine before that." Clemont explained.

"A lot of mysterious things have been happening to him, one after the other." Serena pointed out.

"Ever since we met Aichi, he Has got into trouble time and time again." Bonnie added. "But now his pokemon are being affected when he is sick."

suddenly, Aichi's condition worstened as he started clenching his chest. His whole body started aching.

* * *

 **~Aichi's Mind~**

Aichi was on his knees clenching his head, in a dark room. A moment later, a light appeared, Aichi's Psyqualia reacted to the light.

"Aichi Sendou…" A voice called, it sounded like Takuto.

"Takuto?" Aichi asked. He felt a warmth on around his body and it was relaxing. Takuto was strengthening his aura giving him more energy and warmth.

"I thought that the Void might push you to the limit here in this world. I don't want to tell you this, since you've been having fun here with your new friends, but... You can't stay in this world for any longer." Takuto explained. Aichi looked up and the spirit Takuto was there with a concerned face.

"Is there a way for me to stay in this world? I want to help the people in this world." Aichi asked.

"Aichi Sendou, Cray needs you to return and help them overcome this ordeal. Thy need your help more than ever before right now. To save Cray, they need to defeat the Void. They need their leader to guide them, you can come back to this world, once you've settled the conflict in our world. We don't have a second to waste. But you can tell your new friends that you will be absent for a while before you leave..." Takuto explained.

"But Void has my body in the other world. How am I supposed to get to Cray?" Aichi asked.

"You need to take on your spirit form, you'll need to release your Psyqualia connection with all the creatures you interacted in this world first. Be warned, your friends may lose their memory of you once you leave this world, including your enemies too." Takuto informed. Aichi thought for a while.

"What happens to all of my pokemon?" Aichi asked.

"They will be with you once you come back." Takuto assured.

"My friends will lose their memory of me…" Aichi thought of loud. "I guess it is enviable. They would forget about me anyways once I have to go back to defeat the Void. Okay, Takuto. It is my duty now that I have to lead Cray to peace. Please bring me back."

"I will give you some time Sendou to explain to everyone. Make sure your spirit doesn't get captured by the Void. It will be difficult to escape." Takuto warned.

"I understand. Now can you lend me the strength, enough to talk to then for a while?" Aichi asked. Takuto nodded and a light brought him to the real world.

Aichi woke up in a bed with a cloth on his head, his head still hurt and still felt hot. He tried getting up but fell back down. Clemont walked in and noticed him awake.

"Aichi, you're awake. Your pokemon's fever just went down." Clemont said.

"Clemont, can you call everyone in and bring my pokemon here?" Aichi asked with a serious face.

After a few minutes, everyone was assembled and ready to listen to what he wanted to say. "Everyone I have something to tell you." Aichi paused. "I'm going to be away for a while, it's not going to be the kind of away you all think. It is time for me to return to my world and defeat the thing threatening their existence. Which means, I'm going to back to my original world and I can't guarantee that anyone in this world will remember my existence." Aichi looked serious and everyone believed him.

"Aichi, You're leaving?" Bonnie asked crying. Aichi nodded.

"I'm really sorry, everyone. I will return to this world, once I finished dealing with the conflict in my world. But by the time I get back, you will already forget me and have moved on with your journey." Aichi apologized.

"I wish you were originally from this world, Aichi." Serena said crying.

"Don't leave, Aichi." Bonnie added crying more.

"I'm sorry, this is what has to be done." Aichi replied as his eyes were starting to tear up too.

"Bonnie, it is harder for Aichi. He will have his memories of us when he returns and if we ever meet in this world again. He will be the one that feels alone." Clemont pointed out.

"Yea, we learned a lot from him and that will never leave our memories." Ash added.

"Yes, everything I helped you with will stay with you, but there won't be a person to fit the lessons with. I will try to cover up myself as well as I can. Thank you for understanding." Aichi thanked. "One more thing, Charizard, Gardevoir, Azumarill, Electrike, Glaceon. You will stay with me and have all your memories, but everyone else will forget. Which includes you Azelf." Aichi turned to Azelf and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for everything, Azelf. I hope that we meet again someday and make new memories. I'm sorry, I have to break all of my Psyqualia links to all the pokemon I encounter." Aichi apologized. The tears started to come down.

"Azelf~" Azelf started tearing up and the rest had a group hug together.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't continue my promise to bring you back to your lake. I'm sorry to all of you for cutting our journey together short." Aichi apologized more. When they all released, Aichi nodded and the rest nodded back.

"Takuto, I'm ready." Aichi called. A light appeared and Aichi and his pokemon disappeared. One second later, everyone lost their memories of Aichi.

"Why do I feel so sad?" Serena and Bonnie asked together.

"I don't know, but I feel the same." Ash agreed.

"I guess all of us feel the same way." Clemont said.

* * *

 **~With Aichi~**

They were in a castle of some sort and Aichi followed Takuto. He started to glow again and 2 pieces turned blue; the last C and J. He felt slightly stronger.

"Judgement and Courage. Seems you have 2 to go, once you have your full power. Brace yourself for unmeasurable power to enter your body. Please, Sendou. Don't be consumed by the full power of Cray." Takuto warned.

"Okay, I'll watch myself. Anyways, Takuto. How did you get into my mind that time?" Aichi asked.

"I was the former leader. I have a connection with you." Takuto answered.

"But why didn't you talk to me before?" Aichi asked suspiciously.

"Are you suspicious of me, Aichi Sendou?" Takuto asked back.

Aichi smiled. "Of course not. I felt the warmth of your hand and a minion of the Void couldn't have that feeling in their hand."

"I see, you haven't changed have you. The reason is that before I couldn't get into your consciousness because there was a kind of barrier protecting the fragile part of your mind. The part without suspicion, stubbornness, anger, none of the negative emotions are in that part of the mind. I saw a shadow just outside the barrier trying to break it, but it ran off when I got close." Takuto explained.

"Oh, I see." Aichi replied. They walked outside the door and saw desolate land, he was shocked. It wasn't even close to as lively and populated as it was before. Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark and Dragonic Overlord appeared before them and bowed.

"Our King." They said together.

"You don't need to bow to me. Tell me everything that happened." Aichi said.

"It was just another day in Cray, but we heard that one of our Vanguards went missing, which was you. At first, we didn't think much of it, but you were gone for weeks. So the other vanguards went searching for you and found you on a dark throne powering the dark energy of the Void." Blaster Dark started.

"Soon after, we noticed a dark energy going around just like Link Joker spreading to more and more people. The card fighters had the same symptoms of the reverse; lose of control, strange personalities, overwelming strength. Now, some of the clan's Vanguards were possessed too and one Psyqualia user, Christopher Lo. Most of clans already disappeared and all that's left are; Royal Paladins, Shadow Paladins, Kagero and Aqua Force." Blaster Blade explained.

"I see, now it all fits together, all the small bits of information I was given. The reason why those 4 clans are left is because Kai, Ren, Leon and I haven't lost to Void yet. Where is Maelstrom?" Aichi thought outloud.

"Maelstrom is doing his best to fight off the upcoming wave of mist sent by the Void. That wave can eliminate the remainder of us." Dragonic Overlord answered.

"Is there any way to bring back clans? We will have much more defensive power to work with, just until everything is back to normal." Aichi asked.

"Yes, but it is a really dangerous mission. To revive a clan, we need to save the Vanguard's souls. My Vanguard, do you remember, when the Deletors destroyed our orbs?" Blaster Blade explained.

Aichi nodded, "How can I forget…?"

"We need to retrieve those orbs from Void. They are in his hideout somewhere." Blaster Dark informed.

Aichi thought, "I think I should go in there alone, to make it more practical and not lose any more units then we have."

"What? That's preposterous!" Dragonic Overlord shouted. "Blaster Blade, knock some sense into your Vanguard!" Aichi turned to Blaster Blade ready for a scold.

"I believe in my Vanguard. He has never let Cray down before. I will entrust you with this mission, my Vanguard. Please promise me you will return safely." Blaster Blade said with a smile. Blaster Dark and Dragonjic Overlord looked at each other with surprised faces. Takuto stood in front of Aichi and held his hand.

"It is about time, I disappear for good. You will need all the power you can get for this mission to defeat Void and save the world." Takuto said. He place two decks in Aichi's hand. "Sendou, I'm entrusting you with my decks. And I am trusting you to end this madness."

"Wait, Takuto where are you going to go?" Aichi asked.

"I'm going to be inside you, then you will have almost all of Cray's strength running through your veins, all that's left after that is to finish your trials." Takuto explained tapping on Aichi's pendent.

"But I still need you to guide me. I'm not ready to be alone and finish this task alone!" Aichi replied.

"I believe you'll be fine. You've already saved this world 3 times. Plus, you need more power if you want to succeed in this task." Takuto repeated.

"I understand, but I wish I wouldn't need to sacrifice you." Aichi said.

"My Vanguard, Takuto was prepared for this moment he was sucked into the Link Joker ring. His spirit will return inside the ring, after this conflict is settled. He wants to stay inside you instead of returning inside Link Joker's ring." Blaster Blade explained.

Aichi hesitated , but he ended up nodding. "Whenever you're ready Takuto." He said. Takuto and Aichi glowed and they merged together. He took some time to adjust, but he was ready to go. "Okay, I'm going to save all of the clans and everyone I care about. Please stay here and wait for me come back. All of you need to protect the remaining units."

"Yes, our king." They replied together. Aichi disappeared and he teleported himself back on earth, it was dark and abandoned. He heard footsteps and he turned around to see Naoki, Kamui and Misaki. They looked zombie like, Aichi knew what he must do to bring them back.

"Naoki, Kamui, Misaki. Fight me!" Aichi challenged pulling out his deck.

They laughed and pulled out their decks. Aichi noticed that all of them were stronger than before, but he pulled through and defeated them with much difficulty. They all turned back to normal, uncorrupted by the Void.

"You three are back!" Aichi said happily and hugged them. Then he realized, they couldn't see or hear him. "I need to find my body and set it free. The difficult part is that they can't see me. But they could see him while they were possessed."

Naoki, Kamui and Misaki slowly started to wake up. Aichi slowly moved away from then and stood some distance away from them.

"What happened?" Kamui asked.

"How would I know? I just remember fighting strange card fighters and losing to someone." Naoki answered while rubbing his head.

"Someone must've returned us back to normal, but who?" Misaki asked. Aichi thought of an idea and placed his deck on the ground, they were startled when they saw a deck on the floor. Naoki and Kamui walked to the deck not touching it in case it was dangerous.

"Where did that come from?" Naoki asked. Misaki stepped up and picked up the first card. They all looked at the card, Blaster Blade.

"Blaster Blade? There's only one person I know that uses that card." Kamui said.

"Aichi! Are you there?" Misaki asked. Aichi touched Misaki's arm and she felt a warmth on her hand. "Kamui, Naoki. Aichi is here, but we can't see him."

"Maybe, I can make them temporary see me." Aichi thought. He held on Misaki's hand and focused on the thought that he wanted her to see him. His powers granted Misaki to see him. She glowed and she saw a faint glowing person that looked like Aichi.

"Aichi?" Misaki asked in surprise. Aichi looked tired after using his new power on her.

"Sorry, but I don't have enough energy to do that to the others." Aichi apologized. "I'm sure they will believe you, Misaki."

"Who are talking to, Misaki? There's no one there." Kamui asked. Naoki and Kamui looked around.

"Aichi gave me the power to see him, but he doesn't have enough power to do it to all of you." Misaki explained.

"Bro! How are you? Are you hurt?" Kamui asked.

"I'm fine Kamui." Aichi answered. "We should get going because I need to retrieve clan orbs from Void's hideout to save Cray. We don't have any time to waste."

"He said he's fine, but we need to hurry to Void's hideout." Mksaki communicated to Kamui and Noaki in Aichi's place.

"So we are going back to the Tatsunagi Corporation's Building? Are you sure you can handle it?" Naoki asked.

"Of coarse, he can. He is the Aichi that saved the world 3 times." Misaki replied.

"Yea, brother Aichi can do anything." Kamui agreed. Aichi nodded and flew in the direction of the Tatsunagi Building. He felt a big and loud heartbeat and he was teleported away.

"Aichi! He disappeared." Misaki shouted. They panicked and started searching around.

"Maybe this is Void's doing... We need to hurry to the Tatsunagi Building!" Kamui pointed out. They ran to the Tatsunagi Building.

* * *

 **~Meanwhile~**

Aichi found himself inside the Tatsunagi Building, in the room where his body and the other 4 Psyqualia users were. He sensed that Void wasn't around, but Kai, Leon, Ren and Chris seemed to be asleep. He first tried to break the chains the chains attached onto his body, but they didn't budge. Suddenly the chains broke unexpectedly, to was like they released him volunteerily. He disregaurded it and entered his body anyways.

"This is too easy, Void must be planning something." Aichi muttered quietly. He shook Kai, Leon, Ren and Chris and they all woke up. They took a while to completely wake up, but when they did, they were shocked to see him.

"Aichi-!" Ren shouted, but Kai cover his mouth before he finished.

"Are you an idiot? Someone will hear us." Chris whispered.

"No cheering for Aichi?" Ren asked quietly. Everyone looked at him angrily. He sighed and changed into his serious personality.

"Sendou, you seem stronger than before. What happened?" Leon asked quietly.

"Takuto gave me his power. I'll explain later." Aichi answered whispering. He broke the chains on them and an alarm went off. "Everyone, get your decks ready!" They all took out their decks as a crowd of fighters appeared before them.

"There is so many of them... We'll exhaust ourselves quickly if we need to defeat all of them." Kai pointed out. He was taking on his first opponent and everyone else did the same.

"I don't get it, where is Void? He should be here." Ren pointed out.

"He is planning something... He probably let Aichi release us on purpose." Chris said. Aichi froze as he felt a dark aura stopping him from moving.

"I think I found him." Aichi said while trying to move.

Kai, Ren, Leon and Chris turned around. "Aichi! What's wrong?" They asked together.

"I can't move..." Aichi answered while struggling. He didn't want to use any more power, but he had to do it. He used his Psyqualia and his aura replaced the dark one that Void gave him.

Void appeared in front of his minions. "You are significantly stronger than before, you must have received all of Takuto's power already." Void guessed. His minions isolated Aichi and the Void from everyone else. Void held a deck.

"If you want to settle this with Vanguard then it's fine with me." Aichi said. He took out his deck from his pocket and it glowed in his hand. _"Let's save Cray and the whole world, Blaster Blade."_

"Stand up, Vanguard." They declared together.

Void's deck was using a Link Joker Deck, Aichi expected him to use a new unknown evil clan. Aichi's reaction was not unnoticed by the Void. "What's wrong? You weren't expecting me to use the clan that I made?" Void asked.

"No, it's just that..." Aichi replied, his voice faded away as he thought of what he would say next.

Void laughed. "If you are curious about may Link Joker, trust me. It is not the Link Joker that is peaceful in Cray." He said while holding up the cards in his hand up. Aichi saw the black and red.

"I should've expected that much." Aichi replied. They got started.

* * *

 **~After the Battle~**

Aichi won the card fight. He wanted to talk to the weak and defeated Void, he wanted to give the Void a chance to undo his mistakes.

"You don't have to be the evil in the world. We can protect this world, together." Aichi held out his head. After Void lost, all of the card fighters fainted, Void's evil energy were leaving them and their auras were being purified.

"Don't give me your sympathy. Being seal away will be better than siding with you humans for your useless cause. I'll never help you protect this silly world." Void denied. He knocked Aichi down on the ground with what was left of his strength and proceed to attempt to escape.

"Aichi! Hurry, before he gets away!" Kai shouted. Aichi sighed and nodded. A light appeared and escalated. Soon the light enclosed Void and the seal was being created. Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, Dragonic Overlord and Maelstorm appeared in spirit form and contributed to the completion of the seal.

"I wish this could've went differently, I'm sorry." Aichi apologized. The seal was completed and it floated up in the air. Soon it faded away and disappeared to the depths of Cray.

"Is it over?" Ren asked while sitting down on the ground tired after all of the card fights. "Blaster Dark... Please say there is no more fighting until I get some sleep."

Blaster Blade looked at Blaster Dark with a small grin. He was happy to see his arch enemy look so embarrassed. Blaster Dark cleared his throat. "Our King, the orbs seem to all be in this room." He pointed out.

Aichi looked around and saw the orbs all around the room. "Kai, Leon, Ren, Chris. Would you mind collecting all of those for me? I need them to revive the clans." They nodded and collected them all. They hurried and brought it to Aichi as fast as they can because it looked like Aichi was going to faint any second from now.

Aichi focused the remainder of his energy on reviving the clans. The orbs floated and spun around each other, like the orbs were dancing and disappeared into glowing dust. The colours of the dust were the same as the clan's respectful colours. Everyone looked at the last of the dust fall and twinkle on the ground.

"That's pretty..." Ren commented.

"The wind seems to be returning back to normal. Sendou really saved us this time." Leon said. His eyes were closed and was enjoying the returning wind around him.

"We should take our leaves. We have a lot of reassembling to do back in Cray. Our King, My Vanguard. We are truly in debt to you." Blaster Blade thanked while the three of them bowed and disappeared back to Cray.

"Everything should be fine now…" Aichi assured before fainting. A smile was on his face as he was falling. Kai caught him before he completely fell on the ground. The card fighters started to wake up. Emi saw Aichi and ran to him.

"Aichi!" Emi called. "What happened to him?"

"Sendou is just fine, he's just worn out from saving the world again." Leon answered.

Emi looked at the Ren, Kai and Chris to confirm and they all replied with a nod. Once she noticed Aichi's smile while he was asleep she was revealed. Tears also ran down his face. "Thank goodness." She hugged her brother softly and her tears went on his white jacket.

Kamui, Misaki and Naoki also made it there to witness the revival of the clans. They had to get through the obstacle of unconscious card fighters and got to Aichi when Emi was hugging Aichi.

"Miss. Emi! What's wrong?" Kamui asked. He put his hands on her shoulder worried for her.

"I'm so relieved. Aichi's okay." Emi answered. Kamui blushed after seeing her smiling and tears of joy coming out of her eyes, he was falling in love with her even more.

 _"After that, everything when back to the way it was. Aichi aaved the world once again, he was back to where he belongs. Playing CardFight! Vanguard with all his friends."_ Kai thought as they returned home.

 _"Even though Aichi was worlds away, he still returned and saved all of us. He had his own problems, but he put us before his own well being once again."_ Misaki thought.

 _"Bro was left to do the most difficult task. He had to defeat the thing that was the root of our problems and he did it. Now we can return to our peaceful lives again. But to maintain this peace we need to protect it."_ Kamui thought.

And so the world had peace once more.

THE END!

* * *

 _ **PLEASE READ IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**_

 **Hello, Jen here. I hope you enjoyed the story and is somewhat satisfied at the ending of XY Vanguard. Obviously, there is going to be a second story covering Pokemon XY &Z. But the link from Pokemon World and CFV World will be significantly less important than this story, so be aware of that for the continuation that will hopefully be ready to publish by next year.**

 _ **(Pokemon XY &Z is still airing and it is difficult to write a story that follows the timeline when Pokemon can twist it around however they like, if you know what I mean. Predictions don't always work out well.)**_

 **I'm also working on another fanfiction, Charlotte x CardFight! Vanguard called Vanlotte. All progress and information will be on my profile _(Potential Upcoming Stories and Progress_ _section)._ I'm actually almost finished writing it... Sort of.**

 **For everyone who is only reading the Pokemon aspect of this Fanfiction, thank you for reading and I hope you are looking forward or planning on reading XY &Z Vanguard.**

 **For everyone who is reading the CFV aspect of this Fanfiction, thank you for reading and I hope you will attempt to try to read upcoming fanfiction, such as Vanlotte.**

 **If you are interested to seeing long lost ideas that never made it to the real story. Feel free to PM me your birthday and I will post anything as a special for your birthday. You can tell me if you want me to write any episode from Pokemon XY ep 1-86. I'll do it to make your day something special.**

 _ **(Also plus for me and you because I won't be gone for like a year inactive.)**_

 **Please PM me or write in the review section a crossover you want to see. I have a MyAnimeList, you can choose anything from my completed list, regardless of the rating.**

 _ **(** **Preferably Anime x CFV. CFV makes a story so much easier to write. IGN on MAL: StigmaStarzzs)**_

 **Anyways, I'll update the Potential Upcoming Stories and Progress section of my profile, as soon as I finish writing a chapter, so watch for that. I write as slow as a snail so don't be surprised if you don't see any new stories out until next year. ****You can follow me up on my Twitter that I recently created 'Cakendon' for additional updates and possible dates for publishing new story.**

 **Thank you again for reading and I'll see you in the upcoming special on May 31 for shadowmwape's birthday! Also another one 6 days after that for Aichi's Birthday, June 6! Yay! Bye!**


	12. Special: shadowmwape

**This is a Special. Just to tell you, this is an episode I skipped between XY Vanguard and XY & Vanguard. This has nothing to do with the actually timeline of the story. There is just a huge time skip in the Pokemon world when I'm transitioning back and these are one of the episodes I dropped in the process.**

 **I had an idea for this episode, so I made it as a special. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ash, Aichi and the group were walking through a desert. They've been walking for a while, Serena started to get concerned that they got lost.

"How about we take a break for now. We should try to find where we are." Serena suggested.

"Yea, I agree with Serena. We should get a break before continuing." Aichi agreed. Azelf was on his shoulder and she looked thirsty. Aichi scavenged his bag and took out his water bottle for Azelf and his mapping device to help Serena locate where they were.

"Alright then! I'll have to train then!" Ash said before releasing Goomy from his pokeball and started his training.

Meanwhile, Aichi, Clemont and Serena were analyzing the map. "Hum… There should be an oasis somewhere here according to the map." Clemont pointed out. He looked around, suddenly they heard Ash shout.

"Ash?" Serena asked when they turned to him. Ash got up from the floor and turned to them. In his hands was a Spoink that looked injured. Aichi ran to him.

"A Spoink? All the way out here?" Aichi asked. He looked at Spoink's wounds. "Are you alright, Spoink?"

"Let me help." Clemont said bringing his bag and using his hand to search through it.

Suddenly, Spoink jumped up and pointed in a direction. "Spoink wants us to follow. Let's go." Aichi informed as he started following. The others followed afterwards.

Soon they made it to the oasis and they walked through it. "Pretty!" Bonnie cheered.

"There is this much green in the middle of the desert?" Serena commented.

"What's wrong, Spoink? It doesn't look like anything is wrong here." Ash asked. He and everyone else looked around to see if there was anything strange.

"Wait… There aren't any pokemon here." Aichi pointed out. He then spotted a single Spoink picking a fruit and approach her slowly. "Hello, Spoink."

"Spoink~!" Spoink jumped backwards.

"It's okay, Spoink. We're not here to hurt you. I just want to know what happened here." Aichi assured. He continued to approach passively, but Spoink ran away. They followed the injured Spoink to a bush, they all looked through the bush to see a bunch of Spoinks praising a Grumpig. The injured Spoink started to get agitated.

"It looks like that Grumpig is the boss here." Ash pointed out.

"Is he the problem?" Aichi asked.

A Spoink tripped and knocked over the others like dominoes. The Grumpig got hit by the fruits and got mad. Aichi quickly ran out of the bush with Azelf and blocked the incoming attacks from making contact with the Spoinks.

"Hey! You can't do this to them!" Aichi shouted while brushing off the spot where he got hit by a Shadow Ball. His aura flared intimidating Grumpig. "If you're going to treat the Spoinks here like that, then you better leave because pokemon like you aren't welcome here."

"Yea! Aichi is right!" Ash agreed, everyone else were getting out of their hiding spot. Aichi reached for his pokeballs, but Grumpig used his controlling ability to control all the Spoinks first. The Spoink shot Shadow Balls at them and one hit Aichi's hand that was holding Charizard's Pokeball and he dropped it.

"Hey… The Spoinks. Why are they attacking us?" Serena asked. Clemont was the second to run.

"No time to ask questions. We need to run." Ash replied. He didn't have time to pick up Charizard's pokeball, instead he took Bonnie's hand and started running.

"Charizard's pokeball!" Bonnie cried turning back to see it on the ground.

"He'll be fine. We need to run right now." Aichi answered confidently. He wanted to make sure Bonnie didn't worry too much. Grumpig picked up the pokeball. "Glaceon. Let's make sure no one gets hit by the Shadow Balls. Bonnie, Serena, Ash, Clemont. Go to the cave, I'll be there in a second."

"What about you?" Serena asked.

"Just go!" Aichi ordered pushing Bonnie towards them and facing the Spoinks. Clemont took his sister's hand. They ran to the cave and some Spoinks followed. "Glaceon! We need to get to Grumpig. If he is defeated the Spoinks will be released from his control." He was dodging the Shadow Ball and Psybeam as Glaceon nodded.

"I'll try to calm the Spoinks down, you go for Grumpig." Aichi commanded, while activating his Psyqualia. His aura spread and the Spoink's attacks were significantly less.

"Hey! Blue Twerp!" A voice called from behind him. Aichi's concentration broke and he turned to the voice. It was Team Rocket.

"If you know what's good for the Spoinks, you will turn yourself in." Jessie threatened. They attacked the Spoinks in front of him.

"Glaceon!" Aichi called. She stopped her mid attack on Grumpig and walked to Aichi's side.

"Good to see you understand. We didn't even have to hurt the other twerps." Meowth commented. Aichi looked at the others in the cave and they were stuck in a cellar.

"What do you guys want?" Aichi asked.

"That's an obvious question. Hand over your pokemon and surrender yourself to us." James answered. Grumpig walked to their side with a smirk on his face and handed Charizard's pokeball to Meowth.

"Just in case you do your trick with pokemon. The boss sent us something to counter that." Meowth said. He held a pokeball case and locked Charizard's pokeball in it.

"Be a good twerp and place your pokemon in here. More Spoinks and the other twerps will suffer if you don't." Jessie threatened. Aichi squatted down Glaceon.

"It's going to be fine, Glaceon. I'll follow along for now." Aichi whispered quietly as he held Glaceon's pokeball in front of her and returned her. He placed the pokeball and his other 2 into Team Rocket's cases.

"Okay now." James said as he threw a box at Aichi and Azelf were enclosed inside it.

"At least let the Spoinks go! They shouldn't be slaves." Aichi demanded. He banged on the wall to make sure their attention was with him.

"Too bad there is nothing you can do. We have a Pikachu, Chespin, all the blue twerp's pokemon, the blue twerp and an Azelf to top it off~!" They sang. They took a key and threw Grumpig a key too.

"We'll leave guarding the rest of the twerps to you. We'll get Pikachu and Chespin later." Jessie said, before leaving. Aichi and Azelf's box floated behind them and Meowth held Aichi's pokemon in his hands.

"Why are you doing this to the Spoinks? They did nothing wrong." Aichi asked.

"Once we leave that dumb Grumpig, we'll take all the berries. He will be the ruler here. It's a win-win situation!" Meowth answered.

"A win for everyone except the Spoinks, Ash, , Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Azelf, me and all our pokemon." Aichi rebelled.

"A twerp is a twerp. You never learn." James responded.

"Oh! Right. The boss wanted us to test your power. He funded us to make a machine just for that." Meowth remembered. They made it to their new huge machine in the core of the machine there was a space the same shape and size as the box Aichi and Azelf were in.

" _That machine… Are the really planning sucking my power away and extract it into an attack?"_ Aichi thought. His cage floated to the core and locked in there. "Using my power in that way is dangerous." He warned.

"Yea, yea. We heard that enough times, twerp." Jessie replied.

"I'm not lying to you!" Aichi shouted. "If you use this machine, you might destroy this oasis! How about the Grumpig that you were with before? You are destroying his home." Wires started to move in towards him from the roof and the floor of the box and he and Azelf tried to swat them away. All three of the Team Rocket members were packing the machine's storage with fruits from the oasis.

"That loser? After we take everything we want from here, we're leaving him here. We don't need him anymore." Jessie replied.

"You can't do that to Grumpig! He might not be the kindest pokemon in the world, but he doesn't deserve to be betrayed like that." Aichi responded. One of the wire buds attached to his right arm, he tried to pull it out but it was stuck on him. Azelf also tried but failed. More wires followed attaching itself all over his body.

"Just be quiet and let us finish loading the machine. We'll be out of here soon and bring you and all your powerful pokemon to the boss." James said.

"Don't forget we also have Pikachu and Chespin." Jessie added. She placed the Aichi's pokeballs in their cargo and proceeded back to the cave controlling their machine.

* * *

 **~When They Got There~**

Team Rocket walked into the cave area with the machine. Aichi and Azelf were still trying to get out of the box before they can do anything with his powers. But it was of no avail.

He started to see the cave and saw that Grumpig was defeated and everyone escaped. "Ash! Serena! Bonnie! Clemont! Run!" He shouted.

Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie looked to the direction of the stomping and shouting. They saw Aichi and Azelf in the core and saw that he was connected to wires that were connected to the machine. "Aichi!"

"That weak Grumpig is good for nothing. No matter, we get to try this out." Meowth said through the microphone that projected the sound through the speakers.

"Team Rocket! Let Aichi go!" Ash shouted. Meowth pressed a button and Aichi screamed. His energy was being pulled out and built up in the energy core of the machine.

"Ash! Serena! Clemont! Do something! This can destroy the oasis!" Aichi shouted in between his scream.

The beam of energy was shot out towards Ash and the others. Sliggoo stood in front of the group and got ready to endure it with Bide. "Sliggoo!" Ash called. Sliggoo made contact with the beam of energy and the floor started to crumble under him. He continued to be persistent and he successfully endured it.

"That Goomy evolved into a Sliggoo? How did that thing endure that?" Jessie wondered.

Meowth pressed the button again, holding it. The same thing happened but Aichi screamed louder, Azelf was trying to help but she couldn't help. Sliggoo countered it with Bide. This attack was stronger than the last and became equal with the Bide.

"Pikachu! Help out!" Ash ordered.

"You too Dedenne." Bonnie added.

"Chespin you too." Clemont commanded.

Serena took out Fennekin. "You too, Fennekin! We need to help Aichi!"

All the attacks combined, plus the Spoinks used Psybeam and pushed Team Rocket's attack back. The beam of energy was pushed and hit the machine making it explode. Aichi was also hit by the explosion.

"Azelf! Protect!" Aichi shouted. Azelf used Protect on the direction of the explosion and she held it as the machine collapsed.

"Aichi!" They shouted. Team Rocket was sent flying and it started raining fruit including Aichi's sealed pokeballs.

When the dust settled, they saw Aichi on the ground hugging Azelf and some Spoinks to shield them from an exploded machine part from hitting her. He was hit in her stead. "Aichi! Are you alright?"

"Azelf… Spoink… Please tell me you are alright." Aichi said. Azelf got out of his hands and used Psychic to lift the piece off of him.

"Azelf~"

Aichi slowly got up and everyone helped him. "Hey, if anywhere hurts don't try to get up." Serena said.

"I'm fine… I need to find Charizard, Glaceon, Gardevoir and Azumarill." Aichi replied as he stumbled as he tried to walk. Spoinks jumped to him with the sealed pokeballs, all five of them.

"Spoink~!"

"Huh? You found these for me?" Aichi asked. He sat back down on the ground, he felt very dizzy and drained. "Thank you. Protecting your friends wasn't a big deal." The Spoinks were jumping around him joyfully, he spotted Grumpig sneaking away in the background.

"Grumpig! You aren't leaving yet. You need to apologize to the Spoinks first." Aichi said seriously. Spoinks crowded the Grumpig angrily and he begged for their forgiveness.

"I'm glad, Grumpig learned something through this." Serena commented with a smile.

"Yea… But we need to stay here until Aichi recovers all his energy." Clemont said.

"I'm fine…" Aichi replied trying to stand up but falling instead.

"I don't think so, Aichi." Ash responded.

Clemont tried to open the seals on the pokeballs, but it was locked. "It's stuck. It looks like there is a lock on it, Chespin can you pick the locks? Like you did for the cage." Chespin worked on the locks and unlocked them with time.

The Spoinks brought fruits over to them and treated them like royalty.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

Everyone got ready fairly early and Aichi was all rested up and full of energy. He picked up his bag and it was heavier than before.

"Wow…" Aichi gasped.

"What is it Aichi?" Bonnie asked.

Aichi looked in his bag and it was loaded with fruits. "Spoink… You didn't need to give us so many berries." He turned to the Spoinks and they were smiling and jumping. Azelf jumped on his shoulder.

"Spoink~"

Aichi sighed. "Thank you, Spoink. All of you treated us well here and helped me recover my energy." He walked up to the Spoinks and petted them with a kind smile.

"Aichi! We should get going!" Ash yelled from the forest.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Aichi answered. The Spoinks escorted them out of the oasis and they all waved good-bye.

The journey continued…

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the Special! 6 more days until Vanlotte is released!**

 **Happy Birthday to one of Shadowmwape's Character, Mwape!**

 **I wanted to write this because the character's name is Mwape and your username is Shadowmwape.**

 **Very tricky stuff you did there, completely fooled m. B** **y the time I found out it was just one of your characters. It was already May 23. Very embarrassing...**

 **Anyways, whether it is actually your birthday or not. I hope you enjoyed the special anyways, maybe?**

 **Apologies if it isn't, but happy birthday to your character anyways.**


End file.
